


LoZ 4S: Hearts of Darkness and Light

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: My 1st attempt at Zelda FF so plz be kind. 400 years ago, one of the 4 Links made a rash decision that has rippled through time to present day and Hyrule will never be the same. Set during and after OoT.





	1. Chapter 1

            He woke to find himself in a misty, murky area. The dark clad figure rose to his feet and looked around. He’d been lying against a dead and twisted tree. The black barked plant stood on what apparently was the only piece of land in the wide water filled area. Further off in the distance he could see a door slightly obscured by the mists.

             _‘How odd,’_  he thought, since hew was unable to make out any signs of the building it had to be attached to. Directly opposite of that door and just as far from him was an identical door. And just like the first one, there weren’t any signs of any buildings. The doors seemed to be just standing there in the middle of nowhere.

            Overcome with curiosity, the boy strode to one of the doors. Just as he approached it, a great force, as if some gigantic hand had shoved him away, knocked him back and down into the shallow water. He glared at the offending door as he shook the water from his blond streaked with black hair and black hat. Once he was done, he turned and walked over to the second door. The same invisible force repelled him and just as strongly.

            There was a low chuckle and the teen darted his head around in all directions in search of that insulting laugh. “It looks like I went a bit over board with that binding spell,” a deep voice called from around. “I hadn’t counted on you forgetting the job I gave you.”

            “Who are you?!” the bi-haired boy shouted angrily, “Show yourself!” he added, drawing the dark bladed sword strapped to his back.

            “Tsk, tsk,” scolded the mysterious voice, “It’s bad manners for slaves to talk back to their masters.”

            Just as the dark clad boy was about to launch another retort, he saw his body suddenly become enveloped in a dark purplish energy and he immediately dropped to his knees in extreme agony, the sword he’d been clutching falling into the water mere inches away.

            “Maybe that will jog your memory, boy,” sneered the voice, “Now be a good little minion and stay put. I need you to guard that place in case some idiot of fool attempts to steal my treasure.”

            The boy panted heavily as the pain dissipated slowly and he struggled to get back to his feet only to slip on the wet surface below. He wound up cutting his hand on the sword’s blade as he yet again tried to stand.

            “Mmm…” came a new voice, startling him. “Now who could have provided me with such delectably tasting blood?”

            The teen spun around and came face to chest with a man dressed in a white bodysuit, diamond shaped holes strategically placed to reveal the pale gray skin underneath. He had a red cape with a high collar draped over his shoulders. Elbow length gloves with the same diamond shaped holes covered his bare arms and a large, red, diamond shaped jewel hung at his waist. The boy glanced up at the man’s face to see half of it obscured by the long bangs of his white hair. What startled him was that this newcomer had one pointed ear and one rounded one. The man’s only visible black eye widened in shock upon seeing the smaller one’s face and recognizing the familiar style of the boy’s clothes. “Sky-child?!” he asked, completely flabbergasted.

            The dark clad boy continued to stare at this newcomer cautiously, unsure if he was this mysterious ‘master’ or not. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his sword lying off to the side of the stranger.

            “Well, isn’t this an interesting turn of events,” the man said, stalking over to him. “It appears you and I are still tied by the thread of fate, sky-child. I will finally pay you back for all the trouble you gave me. That just fills my heart with rainbows!”

            The shorter of the two was unable to avoid the stranger’s strike and found himself pinned against the tree, his throat in an iron grip. “W-Who a-are y-you?” he choked out, grasping desperately at the hand clutching his neck.

            Jet black narrowed dangerously as the man continued to squeeze the boy’s throat. “Oh come now, sky-child,” he sulked, “Surely it hasn’t been so long that you’ve forgotten one as fabulous as I.” He placed his free arm across his heart in an overly dramatic manner. “Why, that’s just insulting; so much so that it makes me furious, outraged, and sick with anger!”

            “I-I d-don’t e-even re… member who  ** _I…_**  am,” the teen ground out, “Ho-How can I r-re…member y-you?!”

            The taller of the two loosened the vice like grip slightly, his visible eye widening in slight confusion. “You don’t know who you are?” he queried. The boy nodded, too busy panting and gasping for breath. “You’re not lying.”

            It was a statement rather than a question. Sighing, the strange man released the bi-color haired teen, causing him to slump to the ground and gasp more. “It’s no fun getting my revenge if you don’t remember a thing.”

            “Wha… What do you mean?” the boy asked finally able to breathe easier, though he was still a bit winded.

            “Shall I tell you a story, sky-child?” the man asked, “although it is quite a long one.”

            “I can’t leave here, so what difference does it make?” he replied glumly.

            Now it was the stranger’s turn to be confused. “Whatever do you mean you can’t leave? It appears to me that there are two perfectly fine doors here so why not just go through one?”

            “I tried!” the boy spat furiously, “There’s something that knocks me back every time I go near them!”

            The man’s eye widened then softened slightly. “I see then, that would make you a prisoner wouldn’t it?” He knew all too well what it meant to be a prisoner himself. He’d been trapped inside that insidious blade ever since the more permanent demise of his master.

            “Well then, how about I get you out of here, sky-child, since I’m in a rather generous mood right now. It was your delicious blood that released me from my own prison after all. I could at least return the favor, hmm?”

            “What are you talking about? I already said that the doors…” The boy gave an undignified yelp as the taller of them gripped his upper arm tightly. Before he could protest, the stranger raised one gloved hand and snapped his fingers. Multicolored diamonds swarmed his vision and he felt a slight tugging sensation as the man’s magic began to work. Just as quickly as they came, the diamonds vanished leaving the boy alone.

            He said nothing; the boy really didn’t expect whatever the stranger had been planning would work anyway. He was about to retrieve his sword when a swarm of red and gold diamonds reappeared, announcing the return of his new companion.

            The taller stranger had a look that could only be classified as a mixture of confusion, fear, and anger upon his face. “Tell me if you can, sky-child,” he demanded, almost pleadingly, “just how  ** _long_** have I been locked up in that thing?!” he added pointing angrily at the sword, “There isn’t a single thing out there I recognize! Just where am I?!”

            The shorter boy looked at the man in pity. He knew  **exactly**  what he was currently going through. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, “I wish I knew that myself.”

            The taller one nodded in understanding, now that he had a better view of the big picture. He glanced over to the boy.  _‘This is probably not even **my**  sky-child,’_ he mused to himself, ‘ _From what I saw out there I would have to guess a **very, very** long time has passed since my master was destroyed.’_

            “Well,” the man began again, “It appears that  ** _I_**  can leave, but  ** _you_**  can’t. I could leave you here to rot…”

            The dark clad teen’s cerulean orbs widened in fear. He now found himself dreading being left alone. This man may have tried to kill him a short while ago, but he was still  **someone**  to talk to.

            “But I don’t think I will,” the stranger continued, enjoying the teen’s visible anguish and causing him to let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “I am still indebted to you for releasing me, boy. And  ** _I,_**  the fabulous Lord Ghirahim, always pay my debts.”

            “You’re staying?!” the teen asked in disbelief, “even if you…”

            “I said I pay my debts, boy,” the man, now named Lord Ghirahim, quipped, “Besides, to tell the truth, wherever would I go? My purpose in life no longer exists. It’s quite obvious you’re not the one who I thought you were no matter how much you may resemble him. That much I’ve gathered from what I could see out there,” he added grimly.

            “Alright!” Ghirahim chirped brightly after a long pause of silence between the two, “It’s decided.  **I** shall allow  ** _you_**  to be my new master for now. I  **loathe**  not being useful and I’ve nothing better to do.”

            “Um… as great as that sounds,” the dark clad boy started, “There’s not much for you to do here.”

            “True,” Ghirahim replied slyly, “But I could always bring news of what’s happening outside as well as food and fresh water. It certainly seems to me that there’s no visible source in this place.”

            The boy blushed at the taller man sheepishly. “I-I hadn’t thought about that,” he stammered cutely.

            “Well, aren’t you glad I’m here then,” grinned Ghirahim, “So, little master, shall I fetch us something to eat?”

            The boy continued to blush, not used to having a servant of his own. He shook his head. “Um… if you don’t mind,” he began, “I’d like to hear that story of yours. Please?”

            Ghirahim chuckled. “My, such a polite little sky-child. Very well then, I shall regale you with the history of the fabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim. It all began a long, long, long time ago when my former master, Demise the Demon King and that  ** _oh-so-righteous_**  b*^#h of a goddess Hylia decided to wage war against each other…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            “So let me get this straight,” the dark clad teen said once Ghirahim had finished his tale. “You’re some kind of demon sword spirit and were sealed into my sword when some guy who looked like me killed your old master. Then you got freed when I cut myself on the sword’s blade. Oh yeah, the guy who looked like me lived on a floating island in the sky and he was supposed to be some kind of chosen hero by this Hylia goddess so she could get saved from you.”

            “That pretty much sums it up, sky-child,” the taller demon lord replied solemnly. The boy gave him a look that said it all; he hadn’t believed a single word of it. Who in their right mind would believe an enormous chunk of rock just hanging in the sky with no visible means of support? “Doubt me all you like, my dear little master,” Ghirahim chuckled, “but if I recall correctly, you said yourself have no memory of who you are.”

             The shorter male growled, but held his tongue. The sword spirit did have a point. Maybe his tale was true, maybe not. Until he’d gotten his memories back, he’d just have to take Ghirahim’s word for it. “So what now?” he asked.

            “You must be hungry, sky-child. Shall I fetch us some food now? Perhaps some nice fresh fish from the lake I saw out there?”

            The purple streaked blond pondered it for a moment before replying. “Sure. Whatever. But why do you keep calling me that?”

            “Call you what, sky-child?” the taller of the two asked with mock innocence.

            “ **That.**  Sky-child."

            “Oh. Well it looks like I’ve picked up a new habit,” the demon explained. “I’ve gotten so used to calling  ** _him_**  that, that I never realized is was still doing it. Of course, my new master being a dead ringer for a certain goddess serving brat isn’t helping much either.

            “Well, sor-ry,” the boy spat sarcastically, “Blame that goddess b*^%# of yours if you don’t like my looks.”

            “Oh I didn’t say that, little  **master** ,” Ghirahim retorted, once again getting into the boy’s face. “I rather liked  **that**  child’s looks. It was  ** _who_**  he served I hate.” The boy blushed furiously as the unstable sword spirit continued to stare at him, their faces mere centimeters away from each other. “Now that I’ve gotten a better look at you, sky-child,” Ghirahim said smirking, “there is a sight difference. You look a bit softer than him, younger perhaps. And of course there’s the hair.” He reached up and brushed the boy’s bangs aside, taking the chance to play with a few of he bi-colored strands. “Your eyes are a rich amethyst where his were such a lovely shade of sky blue. And lastly, though a different color, your clothing is quite similar to the style worn by him.”

            “S-So have you r-realized I’m not  ** _him_**  and you’ll stop calling me that?” the teen stammered, embarrassed by the taller man’s scrutiny.

            “Oh, I’m not going tot stop, my dear little master,” laughed the sword spirit, “It’s pretty obvious to me that you’re descended from  ** _him_** , so the nickname stays. I always thought it suited that boy and it appears it does you as well.”

            The dark clad boy huffed, but remained silent. He could that there’d be  **no**  reasoning with this being – whatever he really was; sword spirit or not. “What was his name?” the boy asked.

            “His name?” Ghirahim parroted, placing one gloved finger upon his chin. “Hmm… it’s been so long and I always was terrible with names, unless you were someone worthy of my attention that is.”

            “Oh. Never mind then.”

            “Just a moment, sky-child. I never said I couldn’t remember it. Now, let’s see… oh yes, I do believe it was something with an L. Lee, Len, Lin, no, Link. Yes, that was it, Link.”

            “Link…” the teen mused.  _‘Why does that seem so familiar? Was I named that too?’_

            “Um… Ghirahim,” the boy started shyly, “How about if you call me ‘Link’ instead of that ridiculous nickname. I’m not sure, but it kind of feels familiar somehow.”

            The taller male pondered his master’s request for sometime.  _‘Could it be?’_  he wondered,  _‘Is this child_ **that** _boy reborn or was he just named after him? No, there’s too much of a resemblance for that last part, so it_ **has** _to be_ **his** _reincarnation.’_

            “Is that what you want, little master?” the sword spirit asked warily. If Demise’s curse had come to be then, what of that detestable spirit maiden? Had she too, been reborn? Oh he certainly hoped not.

            “It’s better than ‘sky-child’ or ‘little master’,” he replied, “but it’ll only be until I can remember my own name. I just feel odd not having a name to give you, like you did me.”

            “Such impeccable manners, you have,” beamed Ghirahim, “I commend whoever raised you. If that’s what you really want,” he acquiesced, “but don’t expect me to use it too often, I am rather very fond of ‘sky-child’ after all,” he added with a giggle.

            “Whatever,” shot the now dubbed ‘Link’, “At least I have a name now.”

            “Indeed,” smirked the demon. “So how about that food?” Link nodded and the sword spirit once again snapped his fingers, causing him to vanish in a swarm of multicolored diamonds.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Time passed by slowly for Link and Ghirahim. Since neither had any real way of telling time in the teen’s watery prison, being Link’s eyes and ears in the outside world fell to the flamboyant demon lord. Ghirahim would bring him news of the goings on along with food and other necessary items they may need to survive. Occasionally, the sword spirit would bring a few luxury items such as a book or two as a surprise for his master since the teen had mentioned in passing that he faintly remembered liked to read.

            Those times filled the demon lord’s heart with rainbows upon seeing Link’s entire face light up whenever receiving a book. In spite of Ghirahim’s initial reticence toward his new master, the sword spirit had grown rather fond of the quiet boy, just like he had with the original Link all those centuries ago. Along with bringing him food and books, the taller male would regularly spar with his little master, his reason being even if there were no enemies to worry about in that bleak place there was no reason for either of them to go all soft and flabby from not exercising.

            “It certainly has gotten worse out there,” Ghirahim started, when they’d rested enough after their most recent spar.

            “It has?” Link queried.

            Over these past six or seven years – neither of them really knew just how long due to the lack of any real outside contact – the situation in the land of Hyrule had steadily deteriorated. The land was still lush and green for the moment, but hordes of monsters roamed about more frequently than ever, their numbers increasing once the sun went down. The former and revered Hyrule Castle had become a dark and twisted mockery of its former self – all due to the sudden and unexpected coup d’etat pulled by a man known only as Ganondorf.

            “Yes, this Ganondorf person has been gaining more and more power almost daily, from what I’ve been able to get from the few people remaining out there. The castle town is now a haven for the undead. Ugh! Such hideous looking creatures! Just the sight of them running around that quaint little town was enough to make my gorge rise. It’s positively frowns all around I tell you.”

            Link winced at the mention of that particular name. From what his melodramatic companion had told him of the power hungry man, the purple streaked blond put two and two together and had come to the conclusion that it must have been Ganondorf who claimed to be his master and imprisoned him in that particular room.

            Ghirahim gave his ‘little master’ a sympathetic glance. He too knew what it was like to suffer as a prisoner. He could return to and leave the sword whenever he so chose, but he was still bound to it, meaning the longer he remained outside of it, the weaker he’d become. It was now his sole purpose in life to destroy that vile bond along with helping the boy regain his lost memories. After a tense silence, the sword spirit decided it had been long enough and it was due time he’d deliver a certain juicy bit of news to lift his boy’s spirits. He gave Link his best evil villain smirk.

            “What?” demanded Link, recognizing that look, “What are you hiding Ghirahim? You know I don’t like it when you keep secrets from me.”

            The demon lord’s grin grew so wide, even a Cheshire cat would be green with envy. “Oh, it’s nothing, my dear sky-child,” he began nonchalantly, “I just happened to see the most interesting sight today.”

            “Out with it, Ghirahim! Talk of  ** _that_**  man has put me out of the mood for your games, demon.”

            “No need to get so testy, little master,” pouted Ghirahim. He sighed at the dark clad boy’s continued glare. “You’re no fun when you’re like this,” he whined. Just what he needed, another reason to hate that so-called King of Evil. How dare he take his ‘sky-child’s’ smile away! “Since you insisted so adamantly, sky-child, I’ll have you know that I, the fabulous Lord Ghirahim just may have found our ticket to being rid of this dismal abode of yours.”

            “R-Really?!” Link chirped, not daring to get his hopes up. But still if he had truly found a way to escape…

            “Do you remember my telling you about the child I saw a few years back, the one I saw with that b*^%#’s reincarnation?”

            “The one you said could possibly be related to me because of his looks?” asked Link.

            “Yes, well it seems your adorable little doppelganger not only survived that man’s take over, but has become rather quite fetching if you ask me.”

            “What has that got to do with me getting out of here?” he asked impatiently.

            “I’m getting to that, little master,” Ghirahim chided and ruffling Link’s ebony hat and hair, his smirk returning in full force, “It just happens that this new ‘Link’ – as people have been calling him – has been working against your jailor. Doesn’t that just fill your heart with rainbows? It certainly does mine, why I’m all giggles right now!”

            “Another me is… fighting against  ** _him_**?” Link said incredulously. He could still recall the agonizing torture he felt when he first confronted his jailor.

            “It certainly looks that way,” grinned the sword spirit. “That boy has already gotten through several tricky dungeons and has freed that ridiculous fish king.”

            “So you’re saying there’s hope.”

            “If this ‘Link’ is anything like the one I knew oh so long ago, then I dare say it may not be too much longer before you’re a free man, my dear little sky-child.”

            The biggest smile the demon had ever seen appeared on the boy’s face. “That’s the best news you’ve ever brought me, Ghira!” he cried jubilantly. The teen leapt to his feet and rushed to his taller companion, promptly latching onto him like a leech. Slender, yet muscular arms wrapping around the sword spirit in a bear hug.

            Ghirahim stiffened, totally shocked at his master’s sudden glomp attack. No one had ever shown him so much affection or gratitude even. Demise barely paid him any attention unless he was required to aid him in battle. Once the shock dissipated, the paler male shyly wrapped his arms around the boy. “You’re welcome, sky-child,” he whispered softly, grateful that Link’s face was currently nuzzled into his chest and was unable to see the faint crimson stain on his light gray cheeks.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            It was almost a week or so, according to Ghirahim’s reckoning, when a blue clad figure entered Link’s prison. The sword spirit immediately enveloped the purple streaked blond in a swarm of diamonds that reflected light back from him and thus rendering him invisible to their ‘visitor’ before disappearing back into the boy’s dark bladed sword.

            Link stifled a gasp as the blue clad teen passed by him. _‘Ghira wasn’t kidding when he said this other ‘Link’ looks exactly like me,’_  he contemplated in awe. He watched with rapt attention as the newcomer looked around their misty surroundings and strode over to the far door upon spotting it. The dark clad boy continued to watch, curiosity filling him as his doppelganger approached the exit. Will it force him back just it had with Link, or will it let him pass through?

            As in answer to the dark one’s question, thick iron bars slammed down blocking both doors, effectively locking the blue clad stranger in.

            “Not another damned puzzle room,” he heard the blond ‘Link’ mutter to himself.

            The dark clad teen felt a sudden urge to lunge at his doppelganger and run him through. He felt the hilt of his demonic companion’s blade throb in anticipation at the prospect of more blood, but buried deep inside that demoniacal bloodlust was the barest hint of concern; concern for the demon’s normally quiet and gentle master.

            Link fought against the urge to attack for as long as he could, a humungous migraine causing his brain to feel like it was on fire. As the blue clad ‘Link’ passed by the tree one more time, he stepped from the concealing net of diamonds, revealing himself to the other. As his doppelganger knelt between the entrance door and island, the black clad teen raised his sword and silently stalked over to the unsuspecting newcomer.

            “Watch out!” cried a tiny voice as a blinding yellow light flashed in front of the dark one’s eyes just as he was about to strike.

            The blue clad ‘Link’ leapt to his feet, drawing his own sword. Crystal blue orbs widened in shock as they beheld his dark clad copy.

            “Careful Link,” warned a floating ball of yellow light in a highly annoying high pitched voice. “It looks like you’re supposed to conquer yourself.”

            The blue clad hero gave a nod of thanks, drawing his Hylian shield across his chest. “Look,” he said to the glaring doppelganger, “If you’re supposed to be me, then I know you really don’t want to fight. Just tell me how to get out of here and you can go back to whatever it was you were doing.”

            The darker of the two Links hesitated for a moment, a raging battle flashing within his violet eyes. Taking this as an agreement to his request, the blue clad Link lowered his guard. Unfortunately, his black clad copy had lost the war with himself at that moment and took the opportunity to swing his sword.

            The blond hero brought his shield up just in time however the blow had knocked him back several inches. “You don’t have to do this,” he pleaded. Gone was the hesitation and the other launched another attack. What was to be one of the hardest battles of his life had begun.

            The two clashed violently, each neither landing a blow nor gaining any ground. “Hey!” called the annoying ball of light. “That sword he’s using, it’s… the Master Sword of Darkness!” she cried in utter disbelief.

            The blond Link paused, while his opponent stood panting a few feet away, choosing to recover from the blue one’s latest counterattack, and stared at the Master Sword. His blue eyes wondered over to the doppelganger’s own blade. Sure enough, the two were almost identical in every way except where the blond’s hilt was blue; the dark one’s was a rich ebony black as well as the blade. An evil almost blood red aura surrounded the dark metal.

            “I’ve heard tales of it,” continued the pest of a fairy, her yellow light turning to blue for the moment, “but I’ve never thought it’d still exist! That creep Ganondorf must have had it all this time!”

            The purple streaked blond Link felt his sword pulse with fury at the annoying light’s words. The rage fueled his own and he roared, charging the blue clad hero.

            The battle continued to rage on for what seemed like eternity for both combatants. Neither of the two still couldn’t land a single fatal blow, though both had been able to knick the other here and there. It wasn’t until the blue clad Link pulled out a huge hammer and began swinging it down to the ground that the tides had turned.

            His blue clad enemy’s latest earthquake causing blow had him staggering back into the tree, causing the darker of the two Links to hit his head against the twisted trunk. He shook his aching head and blinked back the stars forming before his eyes. Suddenly a flash of a much younger version of the blond hero flew across his vision; he too had the hammer and was threatening him with it.

            “B-Blue…?” he murmured confusedly. It was almost as he  **knew**  this ‘Link’.  _‘Do I really know him?_ ’ he questioned,  _‘is that why he’s suddenly so familiar? Maybe he knows how to get my memory back.’_ He glanced at the blue clad teen then at himself only to see black colored clothes.  _‘Why was I expecting to see purple clothes instead of black?’_  he wondered. Another hammer blow drew him out of his day dreaming and this time he was unable to stop himself from falling completely.

            He lay under the tree on his back, his blue clad opponent hovering above him, sword at the ready. The two stared at each other for several moments until…

            “Do it,” the dark clad Link said brokenly. It’d become obvious to the dark one that the only way for either of them to escape was the death of one of them. That b@$^@%d Ganondorf had  **planned** this! He had  **never**  intended for him to leave the place alive!

            “Y-You  **can**  speak!” the blond exclaimed in amazement.

            “Just get it over with already,” ordered Link, “Finish me so at least  **you**  can get out of here alive.”

            Piteous and confused blue met defeated and world-weary violet. “Please,” the dark one begged now. “He was right. You were the key to my release. You have to stop Ganondorf.”

            The blue clad teen hesitated then lowered his sword. “I can’t kill you,” he said mournfully, “I just can’t. You’re not one of Ganondorf’s mindless monsters!” There was no way he was going to kill a sentient being, even if he was on the opposite side.

            The dark one sighed, grasping the hilt of the dark Master Sword. “Then it’s either fight until either of us kills the other or remain here with me until we rot.”

            The blond Link stood silent for several more moments, sapphires furrowed in deep thought as they glanced over to the only exits. “I-I’m sorry,” he stammered, crystalline tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. The hero raised the Master Sword once again and brought it down upon the prone dark one’s chest.

            Link shut his eyes as the blade came down and bit back a scream as he felt it pierce the skin protecting his heart. Shortly afterward there was the sound of metal scraping against stone. “Thank you,” he murmured.

            “You’re welcome,” the other said sorrowfully, “I guess we’re both free now,” he added returning his sword to the sheath on his back and walked to the now unblocked exit. “I’ll give Ganondorf a good boot to the head for you,” he called as the door opened for him and let him through.

            “You do that,” Link called back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            “Well, it seems no matter what age, you’ll never change sky-child,” Ghirahim remarked as he emerged from the dark blade.

            “G-Ghirahim?” Link said, mystified. Why was he still alive?

            “Such a clever boy, our little hero,” the sword spirit said as he examined his master’s wound. “He only cut you deep enough to draw enough blood for that spell to break.”

            “He… didn’t kill me,” the dark clad boy said stoically, “So I guess I’m stuck here ‘til I die.

            “I wonder,” pondered the taller male.

            Before Link could inquire what the demon was up to, Ghirahim pulled his master up to his chest, causing the teen to blush heavily. The sword spirit snapped his fingers.

            “W-Wait Ghira…!” Link protested, remembering the first and only time the demonic sword spirit tried teleporting the both of them from his prison.

            Multicolored diamonds surrounded the two and the shorter male shut his eyes, not wanting to see the expected failure.

            A few seconds later, he heard Ghirahim chuckle. “You can open your eyes now, little master.” He could hear the smirk in that smug voice. He also heard faint cries from above and feel a cool breeze blowing upon his pale skin. Could it be?! His prison never had any sounds nor was there ever any wind.

             Link slowly and cautiously opened his eyes and gasped. They were standing on a small island at the far edge of a dried up lake. The tree behind them was dead like the one in his prison, but it was a normal one; not a twisted mockery created by Ganondorf’s evil magic.

            “W-We’re… outside?!” the dark clad boy asked, unsure if he was dreaming or really dead and this was the afterlife.

            “I thought as much,” the demonic spirit replied smugly. “When that detestable b*^#%’s sword drew your blood, it broke whatever hold that repugnant Ganondorf had on you, sky-child.”

            “I’m free,” Link said, still getting used to breathing fresh air and being out in the sunlight.

            “So you are, my dear little master.”

            “I should thank him, I guess,” the black clad teen said of his doppelganger.

            Ghirahim’s dark eyes traveled to their former prison’s entrance under what was left of the lake water. “If he makes it out there,” he said.

            “What do you mean, Ghira?”

            “Have you forgotten so soon, little master? Did I not tell you of the puzzles littering your humble abode?”

            Violet orbs glanced over to where his taller companion was looking.  _‘So that’s why there was water in that room,’_  he mused,  _‘We were in a lake… or what used to be one.’_

            “He’ll make it,” Link said, suddenly strangely confident.

            “Oh? You’re awfully sure of that, sky-child.”

            “He’s me,” the dark clad one replied, “or at least related to me somehow.”

            “Hmm… Ghirahim said nothing else, choosing to stare at the watery entrance.  _‘I must keep an eye out for that boy,’_ he thought,  _‘Two of my little master who could pass for twins is certainly worth investigating. Just what is that b*^#% up to now? Perhaps this new ‘Link’ is the key to my sky-child’s memory loss.’_

~TBC~


	2. Part 2

Part 2

 

“It’s finally over,” the black clad boy said as he and his paler companion watched his doppelganger deliver the final blow to the gigantic pig like monster from the top of one of the cliffs surrounding the now totally destroyed castle of Ganon.

“Hmph. Good riddance,” Ghirahim scoffed, “To think a piece of my former master’s soul would have taken on such a hideous and undignified form as that.”

Link smiled. Leave it to the flamboyant sword spirit to lighten the mood, even if it was unintentional. The monster that was once Ganondorf gave out a final bellow before collapsing under the weight of its massive body, never to get up again.

“You know, Ghira,” the shorter of the two started, “I never did get to thank him.”

“Oh I think you already have, sky-child,” the taller demon replied, “We haven’t exactly been sitting on our @$$3$ through all this.”

True. Ever since his release from what he later learned was the Water Temple, the dark clothed teen had been following his doppelganger once he emerged from the damp prison. The original intent had been to approach this other ‘Link’ and thank him for not only sparing his life, but for freeing him as well. But every time he attempted to speak to the blond, either Link would suddenly freeze up and turn away or a strange turbaned boy in blue and white would get to the doppelganger before him.

How the sword spirit had loathed that boy. Ghirahim had explained that the crying eye symbol emblazoned on his chest meant that he was of the race of a certain goddess serving dog who, like his current master’s ancestor, insisted on getting in his way. So they decided to stay away whenever the turbaned boy was near.

While he was trying to get a chance to speak with the now green clad ‘Link’, the dark clad boy would on several occasions help the doppelganger by sneaking into the hero’s next challenging dungeon and leave clues for or that annoying as all hell fairy hanging around  him to find so he’d have an easier time reaching his goals.

However, he regretted not being able to help him with this final battle. He really wanted to get back at Ganondorf for not only locking him away in that watery hell, but stealing his memories. He had come to the conclusion that whatever spell the power hungry Gerudo had slapped on him to keep him in that temple must have been the cause of his memory loss since he had no memories before coming to in the Water Temple.

Violet orbs watched in confusion as he saw the bloodied and bruised hero shake his head while talking to the girl in pink. He saw the green clad teen was clutching something close to his chest as he spoke to his female companion. The girl in the pink flowing gown smiled sadly and nodded. She embraced the blond below them before sending him on his way.

“Ghirahim?” Link asked, sensing his companion’s disgust at the scene below.

“No worries, little master,” he said guardedly “I just  ** _loathe_**  that girl! You know why of course.”

The purple streaked blond nodded. It had taken all of the demonic sword spirit’s willpower and Link’s strength to keep Ghirahim from attacking her on sight for she had resembled a certain ancient goddess’ incarnation too much for his liking. Thanks to the ancient Demon King’s curse, not only a piece of said king’s soul had been reborn, but that of  ** _that_**  b*^%#’s as well. It just unfortunately and ironically had to be the one girl Link’s doppelganger had gotten close to.

“Shall we go, little master?” the sword spirit suggested as the other ‘Link’ passed by them.

The dark clad boy gave another nod and wrapped his arms around Ghirahim’s wiast. The demon tried not to blush, for his fondness for this new incarnation of his arch-nemesis had been steadily increasing over these past months, as he raised one hand and snapped his fingers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Down below amongst the rubble of Ganon’s Castle, Princess Zelda raised her crystalline sapphire eyes toward the cluff, startled by the sudden rush of a dimly familiar power.

“Your highness?” a tall muscular, white haired woman queried upon approaching her.

“It’s nothing Impa,” she replied.  _‘I hope,’_ she added silently. Whatever or whoever had used that dark magic couldn’t bode well. But still deep in her heart of hearts, she prayed it was just the very last bit of Ganon’s power fading away into the rapidly clearing sky. “Come, we have much rebuilding to do.”

“As you wish, highness.” The Sheikah woman eyed her mistress suspiciously, pondering on what the girl was hiding.

 _‘May Nayru’s wisdom guide you,’_ she silently prayed as she followed the princess.  _‘I can only hope whatever secret you’re hiding brings you no harm, princess, or to Hyrule either. This is a most critical time now and we can barely handle another crisis so soon.’_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The lavender haired man stood before the mirror, a smug smirk plastered on his face. “I offered you my help and you turned me down flat,” he said as the gigantic porcine being collapsed one final time. “And now look at you, a pig in a slaughterhouse,” he sneered, “You always were pathetic Ganon. Why I even bothered to serve you that first time, I’ll never know.”

That whole debacle with the Four Sword was a complete and utter fiasco. He was extremely lucky that a certain foolish and lovesick book loving idiot found that spell book when he did. Due to that particular aspect of Link’s actions, he had barely managed to escape being re-sealed into that damnable blade. Instead, he had been sent back to the dark world and sealed there by Zelda and her shrine maidens. What made things even worse was that he was actually grateful for the power hungry pigheaded Gerudo accidentally releasing him. He was glad Ganon was gone, the thought of owing  **anything** to  **that**  man made his blood boil.

He turned away from the mirror. He’d seen enough. He had other plans to attend to, mainly locating and acquiring a certain disobedient servant. The shadow creature was the key to finally getting his revenge on that bubble headed fluff ball of a princess. And there was the boy in green. Whenever he saw the boy, he was reminded of the one he had felt drawn to centuries before the Four Sword fiasco.

He had considered going after him as well, but it all depended on whether or not what he planned would allow for that. Experience with green clad heroes made him cautious and should this latest one prove detrimental to his plans, then he’d take the proper steps, that being eliminating him personally. No longer would he trust hero elimination to his minions. They would only fail him anyway.

“Still…” the lavender haired mage mused, “the boy would make a lovely slave.” He licked his lips at the image of what he’d do with such a slave. “And just imagine that b*^%#’s face when she sees her treasured hero kneeling at my side, obeying me every command.” Electric shivers ran up and down his spine at that particular image and he gave a slight moan which rapidly turned into a maniacal cackle.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I  **finally** get back to Hyrule and it rains,” the shadow being griped as he glared at the pouring rain outside the Shadow Temple. “Then again, you’re in a graveyard, so what’d you expect, Shadow?” he said to himself, chuckling dryly, “Well I’ve got more important things to do than stand here and complain about the whether,” he added, steeling himself for a soaking. He made sure his black hat was securely upon his blond streaked purple head before stepping past the Triforce emblazoned dais.

It had taken him all this time just to gather enough strength – he hadn’t realized just how much of his lifeforce had been bound to the Dark Mirror – and find a way out of the Dark World. And when he finally did find a way out, what should happen, but a giant barely visible shadow monster just  ** _had_** to get in his way and refuse to let him pass. If he hadn’t been so concerned with conserving energy, he’d let that bongo crazy monster have it. As disappointed as he was at finding said monster gone, he was grateful to whoever it was that had obviously slain it.

“Wait for me, Vio!” Shadow Link called into the thundering sky, “I’m coming for ya, love!”

It had been over four hundred years since that fateful day when he destroyed the mirror that allowed him to exist in the sunlit version of Hyrule. He’d not only acted out in defiance to his master and creator, abut also in anger. He and the violet clad Link had argued the night before and he was extremely angry with his blond lover.

“I’m still mad at ya, Vio,” he said as he shot a blast of dark energy at a Poe stupid enogh to get in his way. “But four hundred years is too long for holding grudges. I’m sick and tired of arguing. I just want you back at my side. Just like old times.”

He paused at the rear exit to the village and glanced back at the decrepit ghost ridden cemetery. He was fairly sure he was near Kakariko, but things looked different. It  **had** been four centuries since he’d walked about the sunlit world after all.  The knowledge of just how much time had passed was what led his thoughts return to the reason for coming back to Hyrule –  **that** spell.

His deceitful, cunning, book loving, blond doppelganger had snuck into Master Vaati’s private library and found a book containing a certain spell, one that would bind and transfer a piece of a person’s soul with another’s. The dark haired Link had been utterly furious when Vio had told him what he’d done. The blond may have done it out of love to keep both of them alive should either the other Links or Vaati tried to kill either of them, but it was at a most inappropriate time. For Shadow had started to have enough of being Vaati’s slave and sometimes punching bag. The thought of being bound to anyone for eternity, even if it was a loved one, angered and sickened him.

He recalled how the two argued for hours, the result being him throwing the hurt and dejected blond Link from his room and his bed.

“I’m so sorry, Vio,” he apologized, “I should have told you how I really felt about that.” Mixed in with all that anger had been fear. Fear that his beloved had been deceiving him all along and was trying to take control of him. Fear that he’d be nothing but a ‘shadow’, a slave to whoever had power over him. “Instead, I just blew my top and lashed out. I should have really realized  **you’d**  never think of me like that, that you’d  ** _never_**  ever try to order me around. I can only hope you’ve forgiven me by now.”

There was one good thing about that spell, as long as one of the bound persons lived, the other would not die nor grow old past the age of eighteen. Since Shadow Link was nearly immortal, being created by Vaati’s magic, he was secure in the knowledge that his wayward blond love had survived the past four centuries as well. Steeling himself once more, he crept cautiously amongst the shadows into the village.

The search for his lost mate had finally begun after so long in lightless solitude.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey!” the blue fairy called, trying to get her charge’s attention. “Hey, Link!”

“Shut the f*%# up, Navi!!!” the green clad blond yelled. The annoying glow bug hadn’t shut up in over ten minutes! “I’m trying to think here!”

“Language Link!! Saria taught you better than that!!” she scolded, “Hmph! I just wanted to know why you didn’t want Zelda to send you back to the past. You can be a normal kid again.”

“You heard what I told her,” he snapped petulantly, as long as she insisted on bugging him, then to the abyss with his language! “There’s someone I want to check on.”

“Ooooo it’s Malon, isn’t it?” gushed Navi, “Link’s got a  girlfriend!” she sing-songed.

“I-It’s not!” he stuttered hurriedly, “and it’s not Ruto either, so don’t bother asking!”

“Oh! You’re no fun!” the fairy from hell pouted.

 _‘Neither are you,’_  was what he wanted to say, along with a few other choice words, but Link held his tongue. Oh how he wished for a fly swatter or a smaller hammer to squish his hellishly annoying companion with most of the time. Navi had to be the most annoying, hyperactive – she just refused to stay ‘put away’ – being in all of Hyrule, if not the universe! The green clad hero had all too often since this adventure began seven years ago that he’d wished he had remained being the ‘boy without a fairy’. How the heck did the other Kokiri back at home stand having a fairy guardian? Were the other fairies as bad or was it just Navi? It had to have been just  **his** fairy otherwise, the whole Kokiri forest would have been littered with the squashed corpses of the tiny glowing creatures long ago by then.

“Sooooo who is it?” chirped Navi, still intent on pestering him and drawing him out of his thoughts.

“None of your damned business, Navi, so shut the frickin’ heck up already!!!”

“Well, I never!” she huffed.

Quick as a Rope, he scooped he little pest from hell into one of the empty bottles left over from the battle with Ganon and immediately stoppered it. He glared at her in exasperation. If she wound up dying from asphyxiation, then she’d deserved it and good riddance! “You can stay in there until you learn to shut the f*%# up!” he shouted, and the now rapidly blinking red light, “I need to figure things out and you’re making it harder to think!” He shoved the glass container into the deepest part of his item pouches.

“Where could he be?” the blond pondered as he went back to what he’d been trying to do before Navi had to go and tick him off. He sat back down in the little grove he’d stopped at earlier that day. “He wasn’t at the Water Temple when I went back to look, so that means he either got out or…”

A soft nicker came from the white maned chestnut mare standing beside him. Epona nudged him reassuringly with her head, sensing her master’s worry.

“Yeah, you’re right girl,” he said, patting the horse’s soft head in thanks. “That other me got out of there. I just know it. I would have felt him die for sure if he did. I just know it. I wish I knew where to start looking for him, though.”

“How about right over here, little hero?” a deep unfamiliar giggling voice suggested, startling him.

Link grabbed the Master Sword, drawing the sacred blade as he jumped and whirled around. Epona reared and whinnied taking an instant dislike of the gray skinned, white clad man before them.

“Easy girl,” the green clad blond said, eyeing the flamboyantly dressed stranger suspiciously.

“Oh do relax, boy,” he drawled, keeping his distance from the nervously stamping horse. “We’re not here to fight. So put that  **thing** away.”

Link gripped the sword’s hilt tighter at the man’s obvious hatred for the holy weapon. “We?” he asked, guardedly.

“Come now, sky-child, stop being so shy. I do believe you have something to say to this nice boy.”

There was a slight rustling from further within the grove and his dark clad doppelganger stepped forward cautiously. The chestnut mare gave a warning snort, but made no further move, confused by the teen’s familiar yet unfamiliar scent.

“It’s you!” the green clad blond cried in relief and surprise. “You  **did** make it out. I’m glad,” he added loosening his grip on the Master Sword and lowering it a bit.

“Go on, little master,” the white clad man said, placing one gloved hand on the teen’s back and gently ushered him toward Link, “Tell him what you’ve been wanting to all this time.”

“I…” the darker of the two Links began shyly, “Than.. Thank you for sparing me,” he stammered bowing, “and for setting me free.”

“Y-You’re welcome,” the green clad hero stammered back, blushing. No matter how many people thanked him, he never could get used to it. He, like his doppelganger, was suddenly more nervous around him. There was a faint familiarity about the black clad copy, as if he were a long lost brother or something like that. As far as Link was concerned, the dark one could have been. He did grow up in the Kokiri forest without any knowledge of his family or heritage after all.

“I’m Link,” he said holding out his hand, “What’s your name?”

“I-It’s Link,” the doppelganger replied, flabbergasted that they’d shared the same name as he tentatively took the offered appendage into his own.

As soon as the two made contact, the dark clad teen felt a shock go through his entire body and another vision flashed before him.

 

**_The green clad blond was arguing with a blue clad version of himself while another copy – this one all in red – was crying profusely. He himself was sitting under a tree, attempting to read his book. He stood up, annoyed at the other three._ **

**_“Hey where are you going?” called the blue Link._ **

**_“V-Vio?” sniffled the one in red._ **

**_“I’m gong for a walk,” he replied in annoyance, “It’s too noisy here.”_ **

**_“Hey! Wait, Vio! Vio!” called the green clad boy._ **

****

_‘Vio?’ he thought, ‘Is that my name? Is that who I was?’_ Glancing down at himself, once again he felt oddly disappointed and confused at seeing black instead of purple clothing.

“Hey, you ok?” his green clad twin asked, concern clearly written all over his face, “You kinda spaced out there.”

“Sky-child?” the taller man called, just as concerned.

“J-Just now,” the dark clad Link started, “I saw something. A… a memory I think.”

“You did?” his taller companion queried, curious as to what kind of memory it was to make his ‘little master’ space out like that.

            “I think… I think, no, I know. I know my name now, Ghira. I remember my name!” he cried joyfully.

“That’s wonderful, little master! I’m so happy for you, my heart is full of rainbows right now,” The white clad man scooped his smaller companion into a crushing bear hug.

“Um… excuse me, but what’s going on?” the blond doppelganger inquired, utterly lost as to what just happened. Epona, who’d been watching the two newcomers intently voiced her confusion with a soft nicker. “Don’t look at me,” the green clad teen said to her, “I’m just as out of the loop as you are.”

“Oh!” cried the darker of the two Links, “I’m sorry. I should’ve explained things hadn’t I? Up ‘til just now, I had  **no** memory whatsoever as to who I was. When I shook your hand, I saw a memory, I think, a memory of my name.”

“Th-That’s too bad,” Link said pityingly, “I know how you feel, not knowing who you are or where you came from. I never knew who my parents were, just that they named me Link.”

The other Link gave him a tiny smile in gratitude. “It seems you’ve helped me again, Link. Thank you,” he said, once again bowing.

“Y-You’re welcome, I guess,” the blond replied, blushing yet again. “So um… what’s your name, it’s not Link right?”

“Oh!” the black clad teen said, blushing in embarrassment, “I’m forgetting my manners aren’t I? My name is Vio. Yes, that’s what  **they** called me in my memory. It’s Vio. I only said my name was Link, well because… you know.” Link gave a nod in understanding. “Ghira said he’d call me ‘Link’ since I look like a Link he used to know.”

“Ghira?” the green clad hero asked.

“That would be me, dear boy,” the taller man replied, “The little master has taken to calling me that as of late, but my full title is Demon Lord Ghirahim,” he added with a bow and theatrical flourish.

At the mention of he word ‘demon’, Link startled and rose the Master Sword again, intent on defending himself against any perceived threat.

“Oh, come now, boy,” pouted the sword spirit. “Put away that toy before you poke your eye out. I already stated we’re not here for a fight.”

“He may not be,” Link spat, eyeing his dark clad doppelganger, “But you…”

“Oh? Are you saying you  **want** to fight me, little hero?  **Me,**  who obviously is more fabulous and experienced in the ways of battle? Oh! This shall be great fun indeed!” he cried, licking his lips with his abnormally long tongue, eager for a taste of the boy before them. “I wonder, is your blood as exquisite as my little master’s?” He snapped his fingers and a blade made of hardened shadow appeared in his clenched fist. He brought it up in a form of a mock salute.

“Stand down, Ghira!” commanded the now renamed doppelganger.

“But, sky-child, he started it,” he whined petulantly.

“I said, stand down, Ghirahim! Or I’ll get  ** _her_  **toseal you back into the sword  ** _permanently_** , and she’ll gladly do it, you know that, demon.”

The gray skinned man paled at the bi colored blond’s threat. “Y-You wouldn’t dare!” he hissed, “Not after all we’ve been through.”

“Ghirahim,” Vio warned, sternly, his heart screaming in pain at having to resort to threatening his dearest companion. Normally, he’d have no problem in getting the demonic sword spirit to obey him unless either of two certain individuals happened to be near – a turbaned boy and  **that** princess.

The demonic spirit of the Master Sword of Darkness sighed heavily in defeat, dismissing his shadow blade. “I do really believe you would do that, sky-child,” he said, brokenly. That threat had cut him to the quick. “And here I actually thought you…”

“I do, Ghira,” the dark clad one replied in a semblance of an apology. “But we didn’t come here to pick fights, no matter who starts them.”

“As you wish,  ** _master_** _,_ ” Ghirahim ground out, “You know where to find me if  you need me,” he said in a huff before snapping his fingers once more. He turned into a swarm of multicolored diamonds and the glittering shapes traveled over to and into the Master Sword of Darkness strapped to Vio’s back.

“W-What is he?!” Link sputtered in shock, “and why are  **you** his master?”

Vio sighed, visibly upset at his melodramatic companion’s temper tantrum. He motioned for the other to follow and they walked a few feet deeper into the grove and sat down on the grass under one of the trees. He motioned for the green clad blond to do so as well. He eyed his black clad doppelganger carefully for a few seconds before joining the saddened teen under the one next to him. “It’s a long story,” Vio began, “One that he should tell since he’s lived most of it, but…” Link placed a sympathetic hand on his twin’s arm. Vio gave him a tiny smile, blushing slightly and began their tale.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Wow…” Link said flabbergasted, “Just wow.”

“I know,” agreed the purple streaked blond, “I couldn’t believe it either at first. But I h ad nothing else to go on, with my not having any memory and all, so I had no choice but to take Ghira’s word for it.”

“Well, if I hadn’t seen it for myself just now, I  **definitely** wouldn’t have believed it,” the blond hero said, leaning back against the tree he’d been sitting under. “So um…  you guys aren’t…”

“N-No!” sputtered Vio, blushing profusely. “I-I do care for him though. A lot. More than anyone could ever know. All that time while I was trapped in  **that** temple, Ghirahim was the one thing that kept me sane or from doing something really, really stupid.” He looked at the dark bladed sword that was now currently lying across his lap. “That sword spirit could have just left me to rot in there, all alone, but he didn’t; he stayed.” The two colored blond tentatively placed his hand on the dark crimson hilt. A slight warmth flowed from the sword and into his hand, as if the spirit within were hesitantly holding that hand.

Vio smiled, stroking the hilt absently. Even though Ghirahim had said he remained at the doppelganger’s side because he had nothing better to do, Vio could sense deep down within the demonic sword spirit was just as scared and lonely as he was. It was quite obvious that the flamboyant male had developed feelings for him over those years.

Vio had as well. Though neither dared act on those emotions, no matter how many times the purple streaked blond gave him subtle hints as to what lay in his heart.

“Sounds like to me you love him,” Link spoke up, a bit of disappointment coloring his voice, after several minutes of silent contemplation.

“Maybe,” admitted Vio, glumly, “But I don’t think he feels the same. I know he cares a lot for me too – he did stay with me all this time – but love…”

“Why not just come out and tell him how you feel?” suggested Link. “Maybe he does love you too and just thinks what you’re thinking right now.”

“And what then?” Vio snapped, “What if we wind up arguing again like we just did? I can barely stand him being angry with me right now as it is. It tore me apart to threaten him like that even if I  ** _had_** to do it! If we were to fight again, he’d only end up regretting me loving him and him me. What little friendship we’d have left would be ruined.” Silent tears began to stream from his violet eyes.

“Oh, sky-child!” Ghirahim cried, emerging from the black blade. “I could  ** _never_** regret my time with you!” he said, grabbing hold of Vio and pulling him against his chest tightly. “Of all these pathetic humans,  ** _you’re_**  the only one I’d ever be able to tolerate at all. You and I share a bond  ** _no one_**  else would even come close to understanding!      We’ve both helped each other through a most difficult and dark time of our lives.” He gently, yet firmly pushed the teen’s chin up, forcing the weeping doppelganger to look him in the eye. “Don’t you  ** _dare_** think for an instant I’d regret  ** _anything_** and leave you,” he said dangerously, “You’re  ** _my_** precious little sky-child.  ** _Mine_**  and no one else’s! Never forget that, Vio.”

The dark clad teen could only stare at the sword spirit, his bottom lip trembling tremendously as sobs threatened to burst from his mouth. “Hush now,” the white clad male cooed, gingerly cupping the still crying boy’s cheek. “No more tears. Those lovely gems would get ruined.”

To Link’s shock, embarrassment, and disappointment, the impulsive sword spirit forcefully pressed his lips against Vio’s. Watery and reddening amethysts widened in utter astonishment before fluttering shut as the amnesiac doppelganger gave in and returned the kiss with a passion and desperation to match.

Link smiled sadly at the two, relieved that their relationship had been properly sorted out. He stealthily crept from the lovers, his own heart growing heavy with every step, making the journey back to Epona seem like an eternity.

The blond had been intrigued by his mysterious look-alike ever since that day in the Water Temple and that childish curiosity had grown into a slightly obsessive desire to know  **everything** about the copy. There had been too many times where he’d almost failed his mission because his mind had been fixated on the black clad teen.

Seeing Vio finally getting the courage to act on his recently admitted love for another had hurt Link greatly – not that he’d tell him that just now, if ever. He couldn’t understand why he had those strong and utterly foreign feelings for the copy.  _‘It’s best if I just gave up,’  he_  thought as he began checking Epona’s gear. His equine companion gave him a questioning and worried look. “I’m ok, girl,” he said, mounting the saddle, “Just disappointed, I guess. I just wish I’d  been as brave as him to tell him what I was feeling.”

“Leaving without us?” Ghirahim chided, “Tsk, tsk. Don’t they teach you children any manners these days?”

Link startled and Epona let out a frightened and defiant neigh. So much for leaving before the other two found out about his broken heart.

“L-Link?” Vio queried, fearing that his former savior had gotten disgusted by that kiss.

The blond stiffened at that mournful voice. He couldn’t bring himself to face those red rimmed violets he was sure beginning to fill with tears again.

“It’s extremely rude not to answer someone when they’re speaking to you,” the taller sword spirit scolded, all mockery gone now that his beloved sky-child was on the verge of crying again. No one hurt  **his** Vio.  **No one**.

“I-I’m sorry,” Vio stammered, “I didn’t mean to make you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you,” the green hero whispered.

“But why?” pleaded his black clad twin.

Ghrirahim’s previously fuming face lit up with a Cheshire grin upon catching sight of the blond’s shaking white knuckled fist, red face, and tearing sapphires. “Oho!” he giggled, guessing at the boy’s true intentions. “So that’s the way of it, isn’t it? You were planning on leaving without a single word because my dear little master just broke your heart. How amusing you are, little hero!”

“Link, is that true?!” the purple streaked blond begged.

The green clad doppelganger continued to refuse to answer as his face grew redder and redder as more tears welled at the corners of his eyes.

“B-But we’ve only met once before today!”

“I know,” Link struggled to explain. “But I… I couldn’t stop thinking of you. Ever since that fight, I’ve been feeling so strongly about you. If I didn’t have Navi or Sheik helping me when they did, I’d be dead by now because of you. You’ve been all I could think of for months and months. I don’t even understand why I feel so strongly like this! All I know is that I  **needed** to see you again.”

“Link…”

“Hero…”

“I was going to leave ‘cause I didn’t want you to hate me for wanting you for myself. That’s why I didn’t tell you; you have…”

“Idiot!” shouted Vio, “Hating you would be like hating  **myself**! We’re related somehow. I can feel it deep in my soul, so maybe that’s the reason why you’ve been feeling like that.”

The white clad male placed a hand on the blond’s arm causing Epona to give a warning snort. The sword spirit ignored the beast for the moment; he had a delicate situation to fix. “That was very noble of you, boy,” he said, “Sacrificing your own love and happiness for that of my dear sky-child’s. But, you’re not going to get rid of us that easily.” Link stared at him in confusion. “The little master has informed me that he wishes to join you in your travels. That means I  **will** be coming along as well, of course. And I find you rather intriguing, little hero.”

Ghirahim gave a laugh at Link’s redder than an Octorok face. “Oh don’t misunderstand me, dear boy. As delectable looking as you are, I am not about to betray my sky-child in such a salacious manner, no matter how tempting the treat.”

The lighter of the two doppelgangers couldn’t help let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t think he could handle such a relationship as the one he’d been imagining. “I merely wish to see what else you unlock in my little master’s mind. I had dedicated my current existence to helping the child in regaining his memories and you, my dear little hero, have proven to be the key this day.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

So that was it, he’d picked up two new traveling companions and there was no way of getting rid of them, even if he wanted to. It’d be hard, given his confession of his feelings for Vio as well as his darker twin’s equally newly confessed love for the demonic spirit of the Master Sword of Darkness. But they certainly were a heck of a lot better company than a certain annoying as all bloody hell fairy.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endnotes: First things first. Thanks to all of you for even reading this junk – I know my first attempt at Zelda ff can’t be easy for us all. Second, for all of you getting the rotten veggies ready for Ghira and Vio’s OOCness, just remember that 1) Ghirahim’s been stuck in the Dark Master Sword all this time and now has no real purpose since Demise got killed by the original Link way back in Skyward Sword and 2) Vio has no memory of him being one of four Links or even casting that spell and has only just regained the memory of his name. So naturally, there’d be OOCness. Next part… more Vaati and Shadow Link fun!!!


	3. Part 3

Part 3

 

“Are you sure you wish to do this lad?” the white haired Sheikah woman asked, “You no longeer need to be Hyrule’s hero. The Hero of Time’s prophecy has come to pass.”

Link understood where Impa was coming from. He appreciated the older woman wanting them to have a normal, peaceful life since the green clad teen had given up the offer of having a regular childhood. However, skilled warriors were scarce and too far apart.

“I know what you you’re trying to say, Impa,” the former Hero of Time began, “but this is something only Vio and I can do. No offense of course.”

The ninja woman gave a hearty chuckle. “None taken. My duty is to protect her highness and the Shadow Temple along with this village, so you are absolutely right in that.”

Actually, to tell the truth, both of the doppelgangers would’ve rather liked to remain in Kakariko and continue helping the people rebuild like they had for the past year since Ganon’s defeat. But Fate had to be a major b*^%# yet again. Rumors and fractured reports of a ‘Wind Demon’ had reached Zelda from towns and villages on the farthest reaches of Hyrule, causing the princess some concern. Hyrule was still in a vulnerable position even though finally on the road to a stable recovery.

“Do hurry up, little hero,” Ghirahim called from the  village’s entrance, his now violet clad love mounted on the midnight black stallion they’d acquired from Malon.

Link smiled and shook his head. He could barely blame the demonic spirit. He too had been feeling a bit antsy and bored as of late in spite of the desire to remain in the little village. It would seem the love of adventure and excitement would always plague him no matter how much he wished for peace.

“Yeah, yeah!” he called back, “I’m coming!”

“Just a moment, lad,” Impa interrupted, causing the blond to pause in mid-step. “Don’t forget this,” she threw a small blue object at him.

The former Hero of Time caught the item and stared at it in disbelief. “This is…!” In his hand was all things, Zelda’s ocarina! “Are you sure about this?” he inquired of the ninja warrior.

Impa gave him a playful smile. “Her highness insisted on lending you a hand once more, knowing how you’d react to these rumors. She only regrets that she can not join you on your journey this time as she had during your fight against Ganondorf.”

“Tell Zelda I said, thanks,” he said carefully pocketing the goddess blessed instrument. “I’ll keep it safe.”

“Of course you will, lad. Safe journey, and may the goddesses bring you back to us safely and soon.” She then surprised the boy embracing him in a sisterly hug and kissing each cheek.

Link blushed slightly, unused to such a public show of affection from the usually stern and stoic Sheikah woman. He returned the hug before finally heading toward the village entrance and Epona.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Let’s camp here,” Link as they came upon a waterfall fed pool within one of Hyrule’s least explored forests.

“Hmm…” the sword spirit contemplated, surveying the area. “A sound decision, Link. That pond should provide us with food and fresh water for the duration of our stay and the fall will hide the cave behind it. Well done, my boy. I was getting rather concerned you’ve gotten rusty from all that village life.”

“Ghira!” scolded Vio, “Behave! Or you’ll be seeking another bed warmer until we get this demon business straightened out, and it  **won’t**  be Link.” The green clad teen sputtered and blushed in embarrassment. Ghirahim had walked in on him ‘taking care’ of a certain problem and the sword spirit had delighted in teasing the poor hero every chance he got. He was just glad that it hadn’t been the both of them who’d seen him fantasizing about his purple clad twin.

The pale gray skinned man grew paler, if that was even possible, in spite of being used to his lover’s threats of throwing him out of their bed. Normally he’d come up with a clever remark that would make the other two laugh and then all would be forgiven and whatever crime he’d committed forgotten. However, this time, he could tell his beloved master was all seriousness. They’d been riding for weeks since they left Kakariko on this new adventure and there was no telling when they’d return to the mountain village. Also that meant their alone time would be extremely scarce. As much as Vio cared deeply for Link, he valued his time with Ghirahim even more.

“It’s ok, Vio,” Link said smiling, saving the flamboyant demon from having to apologize. The green clad teen knew how much the demonic blade’s spirit loathed apologizing to anyone, even if he was in the wrong to begin with. “I’m kinda feeling rusty myself.”

“Fine,” the violet clad doppelganger retorted, “Just try to keep the teasing to a minimum, Ghira.”

“But of course, my darling little violet,” the tallest of the three gibed.

“H-How many times do I have to tell you  **NOT** to call me that?!” protested the purple streaked blond, his face redder than an octorok. He couldn’t understand why he felt so strongly against that particular nickname. True, it was a  **girl’s**  name, but there were flowers with that name, right? Maybe it was something to do with his forgotten past.

“Awww!” Ghirahim whined teasingly “But you look so cute when you blush like that, sky-child.” He then promptly pecked the shorter teen on the cheek, causing him to sputter in further embarrassment. There was the familiar snapping sound of the demon’s fingers and a bouquet of blue and white violets was thrust before the still blushing Vio.

“Do you know why I call you that, my love?” asked the sword spirit, “it’s because of what these tiny little blooms represent.”

“What they represent?” the violet clad doppelganger parroted, looking at the gift in confusion.

“Yes. Did you know some cultures consider violets to represent one’s honesty and in others, blue violets mean faithfulness while white ones mean modesty? You, my dear, little master are all that and so much more.”

“G-Ghirahim…” Vio stammered, nonplussed at such loving praise. He was completely at a loss for words.

“But, I, on the other hand am not,” the white clad male added, “but know this my love, I honestly love you.” He took a small bunch of the blue and white flowers and placed them in the boy’s hair, tucking the stems under his purple hat. “and I will  **always**  remain faithful to you even if it may not seem so at times.” He lovingly took Vio’s hand in his and gingerly placed it on the bouquet pressing the flowers into the utterly stunned doppelganger’s hands.”

Vio hurriedly blinked away the happy tears welling at the corners of his shining amethyst eyes. “Gh-Ghira…” He still couldn’t’ find the right words. In fact, he doubted there were ones that could ever describe adequately what he was feeling at that moment. So he did the only thing he could. He grabbed onto Ghirahim’s cape and pulled him down for one of their more ardent kisses.

“That was  **soooooo** sweet!” squealed Navi. Who knew the glowing blister of a pest of a fairy had turned out to be a rabid yaoi fangirl?

“ **SHUT UP** **NAVI**!!!!” all three of them bellowed in unison.

“If you’re going to do  **that** , then for Farore’s sake, get a room!” joked Link. In spite of never truly recovering from his broken heart a year ago, the green clad blond had come to grips with his twin’s relationship and accepted that Vio could never love him in the way he’d wished. It had been very hard sharing old Danpe’s empty cabin those first few months in Kakariko, but he soon learned that it had been best to invest in ear plugs for the purple streaked blond could be quite vocal.

“Oh we certainly will, little hero,” the demon lord quipped, eying the hidden cave behind the waterfall. He quickly scooped his lover up bridal style.

“W-W-Wait, Ghirahim!” protested Vio as the two were promptly teleported to the cave.

“Demons and their libidos,” Link muttered as he prepared to look for edible plants and potentially dangerous animals. The number of monsters had decreased significantly since Ganon’s defeat the past year, so he didn’t have to worry so much from that end.

Navi surreptitiously began making her way toward the impromptu love nest only to get scooped up into Link’s hat. “Hey! No fair!” she objected. She really hated being denied her yaoi fix.

“They don’t need you spying on them, Navi,” lectured Link. “You’re coming with me and that’s final. I  ** _will_** put you back in a bottle if I have to.”

“Ok! Ok!” the tiny hell sprite relented, “Meanie!” She then blew him a raspberry before flying off ahead of him.

The two horses made noises that suspiciously sounded like snickering. “Laugh it up, you two,” the blond teen shot at them, “See if I give you any apples when I get back.”

Epona’s snort was all he got in response. ‘Of course you will,’ she seemed to be saying.

Sighing and shrugging his shoulders, Link trudged off after the one companion he kept wishing he’d  ** _never_** met at all.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a successful hunt and exploration of the area, Link decided that they’d all wash up while dinner cooked. Of course, the perverted sword spirit had to play with him yet again by suggesting they all hop into the pool together and ‘scrub each other’s backs’. That idea was quickly shot down before the green clad hero wound up doing something he’d regret for the regret of his life – like ruining his friendship with purple clad doppelganger.

So there he was, bathing in the river above the waterfall while the other two bathed below. Hew was grateful that the noise of he falling water drowned out the two lovers since he’d stupidly left his prized earplugs at the camp below. He didn’t want to hear certain noises those two lovebirds were sure to make knowing that Ghirahim would take advantage of their privacy. He swore they were worse than rabbits, especially the demonic spirit.

Link sighed and leaned back against a rock close to the shore, grateful he’d used Din’s Fire before stepping into the river. He closed his eyes, the heated water lulling him into a slight doze.

**~@@~WARNING!!!!! DANGER WILL ROBINSON!!! THERE BE LIMONS AHEAD!!! IF YOU** **ARE** **UNDER 18 OR** **ARE** **OFFENDED BY CITRUSY STUFF, THEN SKIP THIS** **NEXT** **PART!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!~@@~**

He moaned as soft hands began trailing feathery touches up and down his chest. “Mmm. Vio…” he groaned as those skilled hands continued to explore, mischievously making their way down lower and below the surface.

“V-Vio?”! he sputtered, upon seeing a  **very** naked doppelganger perched scandalously on his lap, “W-W-What are you…?!”

The other smirked evilly before smashing their mouths together, shutting him up effectively. “I know you want this, Link,” he purred in his ear, still stroking below the water, “Just let go. Give in.”

“B-But Gh-Ghira-” he protested weakly. Damn those hands were so, so good!

“He doesn’t need to know,” the other drawled. “And besides, he did suggest this did he not?”

Link moaned loudly into the sky at those sinfully skillful hands and mouth. Lips were now attacking his chest along with Vio’s hands. “Ah! Vio!”

“That’s it, pet,” the doppelganger purred, “Give in to your master.”

Lust clouded sapphires lazily opened again to see, not his twin, but a lavender haired man not that much older than himself. “W-W-Who?!” he attempted, his mind still short-circuited from those talented hands and lips.

“Shh, pet,” the stranger commanded soothingly, “Just let go. Master will take care of everything,” he cooed, licking the shell of Link’s ear.

The blond moaned again, his body too addicted to those touches to obey his mind’s commands to shove this psycho stranger off and flee. By the goddesses! Those hands and lips were slowly turning him into putty.

“That’s it, my soon to be lovely slave,” the man crooned at a particularly loud groan. “Let all of Hyrule know you’re mine! Let them hear you scream my name as I claim their precious hero!”

“Ah! Ah! Goddesses!” Link screamed as he felt a finger go where no finger ever should.

“Those b*^%#es won’t save you,” sneered the lavender haired rapist as he added another finger, making him cry out even louder than before. “They don’t care about you! They’ve abandoned this world ages ago! But I care about you, my pet,” he soothed; laying butterfly kisses and touches on his cheeks and neck, “I would  **never**  abandon you like they did. Call out as much as you like, slave. Cry, scream, beg only let it be to  ** _me_**! Call out to your master!”

“M-Master!” Link screamed as a third digit stabbed that forbidden place deep inside. His mind was too far gone to protest now; all he wanted was for those touches to  **never**  stop. He’d do  **anything** ,  **SAY** anything, just as long as that molten pleasure continued to scorch his body inside and out!

“Good boy,” his master drawled, pleased that Link had given in so easily. “Now beg me. Beg Master Vaati to give you what you need.” Vaati’s fingers continued to stab his insides, but their pace was tortuously slow and erratic.

“Ngh! M-Master… V-AH!-ti!” Link pleaded, writhing and squirming under the wind mage’s touch. “P-P-Please more! Any-Anything! J-Just… please!”

Vaati let out a merciless cackle. “You truly are a pathetic excuse for a hero aren’t you?” he jeered, smugly. “Just a few touches from anyone and you turn into Hyrule’s biggest slut! Oh, I know all about your little escapade in the Water Temple with that amoeba.”

Poor Link’s mind took forever to process what his rapist had said, but when it finally hit him, the blond hero became redder than a hundred octoroks.  **NEVER** had he told anyone what that gelatinous fiend had done to him, not Sheik, not Zelda, and especially the two in the pond below. That was one experience he’d take to his grave or so he’d hoped. How could he face anyone ever again if they’d learned he’d done  ** _that_**  with Morpha, even if it was mostly against his will? Ugh! The things that amorphous blob did to him! Just thinking about it caused his flesh to burn even hotter and a certain area to become harder than he’d thought possible.

“But that’s alright,” Vaati cooed evilly, slowing his ministrations even more, “because, you’re going to be  ** _my_  **slut now, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes!” screamed the lust crazed blond. “Anyth-thing y-you want Ma-AH!-ster Vaati!”

The sorcerer’s smirk grew ever wider. “Such a good slave you’re turning out to be,” he purred hungrily, “I can’t wait to see your precious Zelda’s face when I show her my new, pet.”

Link gave out an earsplitting scream as Vaati finally claimed his pet.

**~@@~END OF LIMON.** **IT IS** **NOW** **SAFE** **TO CONTINUE READING~@@~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The lavender haired wind mage smirked triumphantly at his sleeping slave. He’d waited an entire year for this and he just wanted to do noting but savor his victory while basking in the afterglow of his recent conquest. However, time was of the essence and he needed to secure the little whore before  **that traitor**  came looking for him. He hadn’t counted on one of the four Links to still be alive at all, and that had definitely knocked him for a loop. Still, the violet clad traitor had proven useful in controlling another traitorous minion.

So Vaati hurriedly scrubbed himself and dressed before gathering the slumbering Link into his arms – he’d clean his pet up once they’d get home. He then summoned a small cyclone to whisk them away to the rebuilt Palace of Winds – which thankfully wasn’t too far away – leaving only the blond’s green tunic and hat behind along with the Master Sword and ocarina.

He had considered taking the mystical instrument, but just like with the former Four Sword that was now the Master Sword, it burned his fingers as soon as they touched the smooth polished surface. He’d have to give up on it and try to have one of his minions to retrieve the holy items.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile…

Ghirahim lounged contentedly at the shallow end of the waterfall fed pool, his purple streaked blond lover dozing peacefully in his lap. He aimlessly and lovingly traced nonsensical patterns on Vio’ssoft skin with one hand while occasionally re-casting the fire spell to keep the water warm with the other.

This had truly been a most memorable experience for the two and he wasn’t about to have it end so soon. In spite of their green clad housemate’s remarks comparing them to rabbits, the two lovers actually had so little time to be alone. They were either too tired for anything but cuddling due to the amount of rebuilding that still needed to be done or that Vio insisted on being considerate by letting Link sleep through the night undisturbed.

But, alas, the all mighty b*^%# that was Fate – as usual – had other plans.

“Get your filthy hands off him!” shouted a black clad doppelganger, rushing over to them and reaching for the smaller of the two.

Vio had startled awake at he yell and stared at this new copy of himself in shock and confusion from behind his glaring lover.

“ ** _Excuse_**  me?!” huffed the sword spirit, “It’s extremely rude to interrupt someone’s bath time, brat.”

The blond streaked brunet returned the taller one’s glare, dark energy gathering at the end of one clenched fist. “C’mon, Vio,” he ordered, reaching once more for the violet eyed teen. His red eyes stared briefly at his mate’s purple streaked hair.

“Am I supposed to know you?” asked a very perplexed Vio, eyes never leaving the blond streaked dark amethyst locks.  _‘He looks like Link and I,’_ he noted,  _‘He’s got to be related somehow. That hair… it’s two colors like mine! But why?!’_

“Ha! Ha! Very funny Vio,” the doppelganger laughed mirthlessly. “I know it’s been a heck of a long time, but you couldn’t have forgotten me so easily. Now get the hell away from that pervy freak and come home.”

“I hate to break it to you, little brat,” Ghirahim spat venomously, extremely rankled by the ‘freak’ comment, “but one, he obviously  ** _doesn’t_** remember  ** _you_** and two, he’s not going anywhere.” He snapped his fingers and the familiar white bodysuit reappeared on his surprisingly well toned body. Another snap and his preferred black blade formed within his grasp. There was a third and final snap and a shield of red, gold, and black diamonds surrounded his smaller love.

“N-Not remember me?!” the darker twin parroted, “Come on, Vio! You’ve gotta be kidding me right?! Tell me he’s tryin’ ta mess with me!”

“I’m truly sorry,” the other boy called from behind the shield, “I really don’t remember you at all.”

“V-Vio…!” he stammered in utter disbelief, tears threatening to pour from ruby depths. “H-How could you forget  ** _me_**?!” he screamed in desperation, “Y-You’re still mad at me, aren’t you? That’s it, isn’t it? You’re still angry with me for throwing ya out of our room and breaking  ** _that_**  mirror! I’m sorry, Vio!” he practically begged, dropping down to his hands and knees. “I-I was scared, ok?! I thought you were trying to control me like  ** _he_** was with that spell! I shoulda realized you were only thinking of protecting me! O-Or did I really mean so little to you?! Please tell me our love meant something to you!”

_‘ **Our…** love?!’_Vio was utterly beyond flabbergasted.  _‘This..This guy and me were… is that why I fixated so much on Link back then? Because he looks like him?’_

Ghirahim had had enough of this interloper. No matter what this new copy’s story was,  ** _no one_**  takes what was  ** _his_**  and faced the consequences if they dared. “As touchingly tragic I’m sure your tale must be, the sky-child has chosen another.”

“Y-You shut up!” he roared, “I’m not gonna listen to your lies!”

“It’s true,” the purple streaked blond said solemnly.

“V-Vio?!”

“I’m with him now. I love Ghirahim. With all my heart and soul. Even if I could remember being with you, I doubt I’d still be able to love you. I’m so, so, sorry.”

“N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” wailed the blond streaked brunet, “You  **can’t**  love him! This freak’s twisted your mind against me! You’ll see! I’ll make ya remember me, Vio! Once he’s dead, you’ll get your memories back and you’ll love me again!”

The enraged dark double let out a bloodcurdling roar and shot the built up shadow energy at the much taller Ghirahim. The white haired male chuckled as he teleported out of the way at the last possible moment. The attack hit Vio’s shield and did nothing except strengthen the glittering diamonds.

The sword spirit raised one elegant eyebrow. “Oho,” he said slight surprise, “So you’re a little, baby demon. How interesting. It’s been a  **very** long time since I’ve sparred against one of my own kind. This’ll be fun, eh brat?” He then thrust the dark sword toward the shorter one’s back.

“I’m  ** _nothing_**  like you!” the dark clad teen snarled as he melted into the shadow of a nearby tree before the blade could strike. Ghirahim’s sword hit the ground with a dull clang. “And it’s Shadow! Shadow Link!” he called from within the darkness.

_‘Shadow **Link**?!’_ Vio mused,  _‘Now I’m even **more** convinced he’s why I feel so strongly toward Link. But still, it’s  **Ghira** I love. I need him so much. He’s my only reason for living now.’_

The sword spirit was just as bowled over by that declaration as his smaller lover, “Tell me brat,” he queried, eyeing the surrounding shadows warily, “Is ‘Link’ such a common name these days? You’re the third person I’ve seen who has the same name and face.”

“Why would you care to know?!” spat Shadow, attempting to snare the taller demon by emerging from his own shadow and grabbing onto his legs. Ghirahim gasped, but quickly teleported away. “I’m just gonna kill ya as soon as I catch ya!”

The spirit of the Master Sword of Darkness chuckled. “Why don’t you humor a condemned man then.”

“Tch. Fine! It’s not like I’ve kept it a secret anyway. I’m all the dark stuff little Linkie kept penned up inside him. Until my master drew me out of his shadow that is,” he added boastfully.

“Well that certainly clears up a few things,” Ghirahim remarked, floating above his shielded lover. “So, little hero’s shadow, who would that master of yours be, hmm?”

Just as Shadow was about to launch another sassy remark, a strong wind blew over them, causing the hero’s shadow’s perpetually curled hat to blow off his blond streaked purple head. “Looks like time’s up,” he said, retrieving his hat. “And just when I was getting warmed up too.”

He dove into another nearby shadow and emerged from Vio’s shadow and before either lover could react, grabbed the purple eyed double back into the darkness. “Sky-child!!” bellowed the demonic spirit, frantically searching the area. There was movement by their discarded belongings in the cave and he saw an unconscious Vio slumped in Shadow’s arms as the hero’s darkness gathered up Vio’sclothing and sword.

“He’s comin’ with me whether ya want him ta or not,” Shadow shot, “So if you wanna keep me from molesting  **YOUR** sweetheart, then I suggest ya try to keep up, ya freaky old pervert!” he added smugly.

“This isn’t over, brat!” the demonic sword spirit spat back, disappearing into Vio’s blade.

Shadow’s crimson orbs widened in surprise, but shrugged it off. There’d be time for questions later. “Hey, ya old wind bag!” he yelled, “I know ya can hear me! I did what ya wanted so you’d better not think I’m gonna start workin’ for ya again! I got what  ** _I_** wanted so I’m outta here!”

Just as he was about to melt back into the shadows, hurricane force winds blew the waterfall apart, spraying the two counterparts copiously. The gale had knocked Shadow off his feet, causing him to let go of his mate.

“Vio!” he screamed as the wind began to lift the purple streaked blond.

“Did you really think I’d let you go, Shadow?” came Vaati’s voice, carried by the winds from their former lair atop Sky Tall Tower. “Foolish little minion.”

“Give him back, Vaati! We had a deal!”

“That’s  ** _Master_** Vaati to you, Shadow,” the wind mage ground out, “I’m revising our bargain. This traitor will be my insurance. He will insure that  ** _you_  **will  ** _never_** betray me again. As long as you behave and be a good boy, I’ll leave your precious Vio unharmed.  ** _That_** is our bargain.”

“Hah! The joke’s on you, then!” retorted the black clad double.

“Oh, I don’t think so, my foolish creation,” Vaati sniped, “I know all about your beloved’s spell casting. Did either of you really think I wouldn’t notice a book missing from my private library? I may not be able to kill him without killing you, but I certainly can make him suffer ‘til he’s within an inch of his life. And you would most definitely feel that, my disobedient servant.”

At those words, the Master Sword of Darkness flared a fiery red, startling Shadow.  _‘What the?!_ ’

“Don’t you dare lay a finger on him!” bellowed the darker twin.

“That depends on your behavior, now doesn’t it?” sneered the sinister sorcerer.

Shadow gritted his teeth. He clenched his fists, ignoring the burning pain coming from the hilt of Vio’s sword. “Fine,” he said in defeat. “You win, Vaati- ** _sama_**.” He spat the honorific as if it where something extremely foul tasting.

“Good boy. I know you’d see reason, my dear Shadow Link. Now come, there is much to discuss and do.” The wind carefully carried the violet eyed counterpart back toward the Wind Palace.

“For Vio,” he whispered, as another small cyclone began to whisk him back to his master. “Do it for him, Shadow.” For the briefest of moments, Shadow Link could have sworn he felt someone lay a sympathetic hand on his shoulder as he rose off the ground. He glanced behind, but saw no one. “That was you just now, wasn’t it?” he asked his mate’s sword – its blazing red aura dimmed greatly now – but the weapon remained silent. “Thanks, I think,” he whispered as he flew out of the cave.

 

To say that Vio and Ghirahim were pissed off would be a gross understatement. Not only had the purple clad teen had been kidnapped by a dark clad doppelganger claiming to be his lost lover and mate, he had also been confined to an entire floor in a palace that he had no memory of yet seemed hauntingly familiar.

The fact that this Shadow Link refused to tell Vio anything hadn’t been helping their mood any either. He’d tried many times to find out if Link knew what had happened to them, but his dark counterpart would only say that he hadn’t heard any news of their green clad doppelganger.

Ghirahim had immediately scoured the palace from top to bottom as well as the tower it sat upon in search of both a way out and any signs of Link, but to no avail. It would seem that they were once again in the same situation as when the two lovers first met. The sword spirit had discovered that several spells and monsters kept Vio from leaving the floor unescorted as well as from leaving the palace at all while the demonic sword spirit was able to come and go as he pleased. So naturally, that would do more than just tick them off a bit.

“Aww, c’mon don’t be like that, Vio,” Shadow Link pouted when he felt his mate stiffen when he wrapped an arm around his waist. “It’s not like I’d try to do  ** _that_** again. I just wanna cuddle… like we used to,” he added forlornly.

On the first day of their imprisonment, the shadow being had attempted to rape the purple streaked blond as soon as he’d gotten his mate back to their former room. However, Ghirahim, hearing the struggle, emerged from the Master Sword of Darkness and promptly threw the darker twin off his smaller lover. The ensuing battle had demolished the room and half the hall resulting in them being forced to relocate to a less luxurious part of the castle. Vaati had  **not** been amused that several priceless antiques had been destroyed during their temper tantrums.

“How many times do I have to tell you,” the violet clad doppelganger said tersely, shoving Shadow away and leaping off the red and black divan, “I do  **not** remember you at all, nor do I, or ever will I love  **you**! Leave me alone! I do  **not** want to cuddle, make out, hang out or anything else with you! I want out of here! I need to find Link! I need to know he’s ok. He’s got to be worried sick about me!”

Shadow Link sighed in exasperation. “Fine! Have it your way, you traitor! He yelled, “For  **weeks** I’ve been more than patient with you! I’ve done  **everything** I couldthink of to get you to remember me! But no more Mr. Nice Shadow!” He grabbed hold of the Master Sword of Darkness.

“W-What are you doing?!” Vio demanded, fearful for his demonic love.

“I’m going to make sure I  ** _WON_** ** _’T_** be interrupted again! I’m gonna have to make ya see you’re  ** _MY_** mate and not anyone else’s!” With that, the irate and frustrated doppelganger stormed out of the room carrying the demonic blade and looking the door behind him.

“G-Ghira!”

“Hush, sky-child,’ the sword spirit said, drawing the distraught teen into his arms. “I doubt that fool has the power or ability to seal one as fabulous as I away.” Vio gave his lover a tiny smile at the flamboyant spirit’s attempt to calm him. “and if he does, you must promise me you’ll be strong for me, and for Link.”

“B-But Ghira, you know he’ll…”

“Shh.” He placed a gloved finger on the smaller one’s lips. “Should that ever happen, he  ** _will_** suffer a hundred thousand hells. I’ll make sure of that. But until then, you must be strong, my little violet. You must be brave until I find how to get us both out and I  ** _will_**. This I swear!”

Vio let the taller male hold him, silently weeping against the demon’s chest. An hour later, Ghirahim felt the familiar tug of the sword and reluctantly placed his now slumbering lover and master onto Shadow’s bed, tucking him lovingly under the red and black silken sheets.

“It seems I’ll have to leave you for a little while, little master. Please forgive me, my love. I will be unable to protect you any longer. Just stay alive, Vio, my dear sky-child. No foolish heroics; you Links are so prone to that. I  ** _will_** come back to you, wait for me.” He gently laid one last kiss on the sleeping teen’s lips before teleporting back to the sword in a swarm of multicolored diamonds.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What have you done with him!” a furious violet clad teen demanded of his darker counterpart.

“Put him where’d he be more useful and less of a nuisance,” sneered Shadow Link. “Now, let’s get that memory of yours back,” he purred, licking his lips at the naked and bound boy sprawled out on his bed. Vio always did make a  **VERY** tasty treat.

“Y-You b@$@rd! You’ll pay for this!”

“Hmph. No doubt I will, but it’ll be worth it, if I can get you to remember me, my lovely mate.” He snapped his fingers and the black fabric covering him dissipated like shadows in the light. “Fight all you like, Vio,” he drawled as he climbed on top of the thrashing purple streaked blond, “You know how much I loooove it when you do.” He made to lick the lighter counterpart’s lips and received a vicious bite to his tongue. He gave out a pained grunt but smirked maliciously as he swallowed his own blood. “I’m gonna enjoy this, Vio. And so will you. But, I’d behave if I were you and let me be the one doing the biting otherwise… well let’s just say I’ll have our lord and master destroy that sword you’re so attached to.”

Violet orbs enlarged in fear. “Y-You w-wouldn’t!” he pleaded.

“Oh believe me, my traitorous little mate, I certainly would. Just keep on being the stubborn little b*^%# like you have and it’s bye-bye to lover boy.”

Vio trembled in fury and despair. He’d promised he’d be strong for Ghirahim and their green clad friend, but he was finding it hard to be so. “D-Don’t hurt him,” he begged, defeatedly, “Please, Shadow.”

“You gonna be a good boy, from now on, little mate?”

Vio turned his head to the side, unable to look the villain in the eyes. “Y-Yes,” he whispered brokenly.  _‘I-I’m sorry Ghira, I-I have no choice now,’_  he inwardly prayed,  _‘I can just hope you’ll find it within your heart to forgive me someday. I love you so much, my demon.’_

“Aww, c’mon, it’s no fun if you’re not gonna struggle any more,” complained Shadow when he saw Vio was no longer fighting against him as he started laying feather light touches on the soft skin. “Oh, and Vio, I’m not asking ya to,” he warned.

The purple streaked blond stiffened slightly at the deadly tone in his rapist’s voice before promptly obeying Shadow and started thrashing once more. “There’s my clever little mate,” cooed the demented doppelganger as he returned to re-claiming his Vio.

_~_ _TBC_ _~_


	4. Part 4

Part 4

 

Vaati smirked triumphantly at the sight before him. There, lay sobbing and gibbering at his feet, was the Hero of Time. How he loathed to have done that to the beauty, but if were to ever truly win the blond one over, drastic measures were called for – no matter how vile.

It had been torture for the both of them these past few months. Torture for the lavender haired wind mage, for he had not allowed himself to even go near the boy, let alone show any sympathy. And quite literally torture for Link since he’d been left to the not so tender mercies of Vaati’s army of bokoblins, moblins, hinoxes, and other foul denizens of the dark version of Hyrule. The cyclopes had been particularly ‘gung ho’ this day and the poor Hylian teen was an unrecognizable heap of flesh littered with cuts and bruises of various size and severity as well as all manners of ghastly substances.

He felt the teeniest stab of guilt at the near death former hero’s treatment.  _‘It had to be done,’_  the lilac tressed villain justified,  _‘Link had to be broken in order for my designs on Zelda to come to fruition.’_

He shot the loitering bokoblins an imperious glare – making them draw back out of the cell – daring them to try anything as he entered the closet of a cell. Vaati’s nose scrunched up at the noisome funk that seemed to cling to everything within the immediate surroundings.  _‘I’m giving him a bath as soon as I’m done here,’_ he pronounced, barely managing to keep his latest meal from spilling out onto the filthy floor.

The wind demon then carefully squatted down, ruby eyes narrowing in disgust as it was virtually impossible to avoid getting his sandals and clothes soiled.  _‘Just think of the reward,’_ he reminded himself. Fighting against another bout of nausea, the sorcerer gently scooped the now whimpering teen into his arms and cradled him bridal style.

“Shh. Shh,” he cooed ignoring the jeering hoots and hollers from the bokoblins. “Master is here. Master will make it all better.” Another commanding glower shut the monsters up and sent them scattering away further into the depths of the palace.

“M-Ma…s…ter…. V… Va…” Link croaked faintly as the naked blond attempted to reach for the wind mage’s lower regions. Had his kidnapper finally come to finish the job after taking what he wanted like the rest? Better to let him, then get it over with. He was so tired, so weak.

Vaati couldn’t help smirking at that as he halfheartedly moved the seeking hand back onto his pet’s chest. “Now, now, slave, none of that,” he chided as gently as he could. Link gave out a disappointed and fearful whimper. “There’ll be plenty of time for it once you’re cleaned up and healed. I’ll not have my pet making a mess of my Gerudo silk sheets nor do I want you dying on me just yet.”

The lavender haired wind demon could hardly believe his luck! The once Hero of Time had broken much quicker than he’d anticipated and was now reduced to the obedient little whore he knew he was deep inside. He would have to reward his minions once he was certain the boy would last past the night.  _‘The time for my revenge against that bubble headed b*^%# draws ever near,’_ he mused gleefully,  _‘soon Zelda will break and fall when she’s seen what I’ve accomplished. Hyrule then shall be mine for the taking!’_ The desperate need to empty his stomach prevented him from giving the triumphant cackle he so wanted to let out. Oh well, the sooner he left the dungeons with his new toy, the sooner he’d be able to indulge in some much deserved boasting.

“Now,” he said to the broken teen brazenly snuggling up to him, “Off to the baths with you!” he let the faintest of adoring smiles grace his handsome face as he hurried, as much as he could carrying such a precious cargo, from the noisome and muck ridden dungeons.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In another part of the Wind Palace, another broken former hero sat in the luxurious bed he’d been forced to share. Vio sat with his knees drawn up to his chest as closely as possible, arms wrapped around them as he laid his head on top of them.

_‘Oh Ghira, I miss you so much,’_ he silently lamented. He didn’t know how long it’d been since he last saw his beloved. For all he knew, it could have been years, if the constant stabbing pain in his heart were anything to go by. He needed his rock, his anchor so badly right now. This was worse than being trapped in the Water Temple.

That first night without his sword nearby had been sheer hell for the gentle doppelganger. Shadow had been rough, rougher than necessary and it’d taken three whole days plus two bottled fairies to heal him once the darker of the two realized he’d been feeling his mate’s pain just as Vaati had promised when he had threatened him with Vio’s suffering. The purple streaked blond had learned quickly  **not** to mention his lover’s name in his obsessed jailor’s presence, especially while engaged in  ** _that_**.

Vio started giving up fighting Shadow about a week after Ghirahim’s presumed sealing. Struggling only served to excite the hero’s shadow even more and biting him only served to send him to the infirmary.  ** _No one_** bit Shadow Link,  ** _he_** did the biting! And he bit  ** _hard_**.

Faint noises that sounded like music came from down the hall and Vio lifted his head slightly.  _‘Is that… music?’_ he wondered. Intrigued by the unusual occurrence, the violet eyed aspect of Link dressed in the deep purple robe his unstable torturer insisted he wear – Shadow had refused to let him wear anything else and had thrown away his comfortable and familiar tunic and undershirt away – and trudged over to the door.

To his surprise, he found it to be unlocked. His captor had taken to locking him in their room more often lately since after Vio’s lover had been taken from him. Seeing this as more of an invitation than carelessness on Shadow’s part, the purple streaked blond apprehensively stepped into the hall. As he wandered down the seemingly endless corridor – it was currently under a genjutsu to keep him from escaping – he would hear the sounds getting louder and clearer. It was the sound of a harp being played, a slow melancholy tune drifting over to his pointed ears.

Finally he came to the source of the music and timidly opened the door to the library Shadow had started making for him. Amethysts widened in surprised awe. Sitting on a purple, gold, and black settee by the giant fireplace was his blond streaked double, an ornately carved harp in his lap. It wasn’t the harp playing by itself that held the awed teen captive, it was Shadow’s singing.

 

**“Harsh words were said, and lies were told instead,**

**I didn’t ever mean to make you cry.**

**But love makes us weak and makes us strong.**

**And before too very long.**

**I was totally in love with you, I bathed in you.**

**Lost in you, captivated by you,**

**Amazed by you, dazed by you.**

**Nothing can go wrong**

**Nothing can go wrong**

**So tonight I’ll sing a song to all my friends,**

**Also to those we won’t be seeing again.**

**To those I knew and those I still adore,**

**And I want to see once more…**

**I just pray that you will love me and trust me,**

**Laugh with me, cry with me,**

**Spend those silent times with me,**

**Love me ever more.**

**Love me ever more.**

**You and I were lovers**

**Our dreams were not soured by life.**

**And then my friend’s betrayal**

**Meant you never would be my wife.**

**Harsh words were said, and lies were told instead.**

**I didn’t ever mean to make you cry.**

**But love can make us weak and makes us strong.**

**And before too very long.**

**I was totally in love with you, I bathed in you,**

**Lost in you, captivated by you,**

**Amazed by you, dazed by you.**

**Nothing can go wrong.**

**Nothing can go wrong.”**

During the duration of the song, Vio had remained transfixed by the rich baritone of Shadow’s voice. He’d also been paying close attention to the words.

“Th-That was… beautiful,” the amethyst clad doppelganger wiping away at the tears starting to leak out of his eyes.

“I couldn’t find the right words,” Shadow replied in a flat tone, guardedly eyeing his mate. “While you’d sleep, I’d come here to work on it.”

“That was about us, wasn’t it?” Vio asked, puzzling over the haunting lyrics.

“Clever as always, my Vio,” the darker twin answered, smiling sadly, “Yes. It’s about us. What we once had and what a fool I am. I-I’ve been going about this all wrong. I wanted to tell you  ** _everything_** , but… I’m not like you or Link. I’m the dark; you’re the light.”

“Shadow…”

“I’ve broken you, Vio; I can tell so don’t try to make me feel better by denying it. Damnit Vio!” he shouted in frustration, laden heavily with the regret of all the centuries he’d spent in solitude, “I-I just wanted the one person who understood me back! And now… now, it’s hopeless. You were lost to me the moment I shattered the Dark Mirror.” The blond streaked brunet then did something he’d  ** _never_**  done; he let someone see him cry. He desperately fought against the sobs, but couldn’t stop them from bursting forth as he held his head in his hands. The harp slid off his shaking lap and clattered onto the floor, where it lay forgotten.

Vio, at a loss for words and what to do, instinctively rushed to his former mate and pulled him into a tight embrace. Seeing his kidnapper in such emotional stress reached deeply into his heart and pulled  ** _hard_** at its strings. The darker doppelganger stiffened at the unexpected comfort from his usually distant and reluctant prisoner, believing the other had meant him harm. “V-Vio?” he sniffled. The purple clad double said nothing, just continued to hold him, offering the comfort Shadow so obviously needed, just as Ghirahim had done with him.

The two just sat there, neither saying a word – Vio embracing him carefully and occasionally rubbing his captor’s back; Shadow weeping against Vio’s shoulder, soaking the rich and expensive velvet of the robe with his tears. It was a long while later when the tormented shadow being was able to regain his composure.

“I-I’m sorry,” he sniffled, his ruby eyes much larger and puffy from all the crying, “I know it won’t fix things between us, but –“

“I’m sorry too,” interrupted Vio, “I could have been a bit nicer to you back at the forest, then maybe this wouldn’t be so messed up.”

They were silent for several more minutes before the blond streaked teen spoke. “Did you ever wonder about our hair?” he asked, laying his head in Vio’s lap, “Why it’s so similar?”

“I have,” his captive replied, “I just thought it might have been because we were related somehow.”

“Oh we are,” Shadow said, smiling ruefully, “more closely than you could ever imagine.”

“What do you mean? I know you’ve said you and I were lovers, mates, but…”

“You’ll listen to me this time? To  ** _all_** of it?” Vio nodded, shyly playing with his doppelganger’s ever curled hat. Shadow gave a grateful yet sad smile. “It all started when you joined Vaati-sama and me. I ‘convinced’ you that you were on the wrong side.”

The violet eyed twin blushed at the shadow being’s insinuation. “That was some of the best fun I’ve ever had. I had someone my own age who actually understood me. We became best friends and then well… you know.” Vio blushed again, making the lounging other smile wistfully before continuing his tale. “Then  ** _it_** happened.”

“You broke this mirror, you keep talking about?”

“Hey! This is my story here, so let me tell it will ya?!” the darker of the two scolded, playfully, “I was getting to that. As much as I loved you – and I always will – you loved me twice as much. So much that you went and did something really crazy and utterly stupid, especially for a Link.”

“What was it?” the purple streaked blond queried, not sure if he’d really wanted to know.

“You snuck into Vaati-sama’s private library – ya did that a lot back then – and stole a book of shadow spells. What ya did next really ticked me off, will it had me scared outta my mind at that time actually.”

“Shadow…”

“I’m gettin’ there! Ya went and cast a certain spell from that book ya see, one that’s been in effect all this time too.”

“W-What did I do?”

The shadow being sighed, he’d been stalling long enough and it was time he’d get everything off his chest. “You bound our souls together,” he replied grimly. Vio gasped, not knowing what to think. “I was so pissed at ya for that. I was wrong ta be so too. We wound up having a major argument and I kicked ya out of our bed and our room that night. I was really scared, Vio. I thought you were just usin’ me and  ** _never_** really loved me at all. I actually thought ya cast that spell ‘cause ya wanted to control me, like  ** _he_** did… does. So ta spite the both of ya, I smashed the very thing allowing Vaati ‘n’ me to exist in Hyrule on the very next day.”

“This Dark Mirror of yours.”

“The Dark Mirror… it sent me back to the Dark World where I spent all this time tryin’ ta get back here and find ya. What a fool I’ve been!”

“S-Shadow…” Vio started uneasily, “Just how long ago did that happen?”

“About four hundred years, give or take a few,” he replied solemnly.

“Four hundred years?! Are you sure?!”

“Oh I’m sure, my mate. It’s been four centuries since I’ve been able to be with you again. But, just like then I royally screwed it up. Big time,” he gave a bitter chuckle.

“Four hundred years…” the lighter of the two pondered, “I… I think it’s beginning to make sense.” Shadow looked at him, puzzled. “your similarity to me and Link, my memory loss as well. I could have lost my memory because I’ve been living for so long; however, I have to know. Shadow, just  ** _what_**  exactly did that spell do to us?!”

He gave another sigh and sat back up, inching slightly away from his double, though not out of fear of any retribution, in fact he was expecting it. “I found the book after Vaati-sama and I brought yaback here. It said that while either of the two bounded persons lived, the other would never die nor age past eighteen or so.”

“I thought as much,” agreed Vio. “What else?”

“But if one of us were to be wounded to the point of death, the other would feel the pain as well.”

_‘That’s why he stopped being rough with me after **that** night.’_

“Also,” continued Shadow, “were either of us to actually die, so would the other. But there was no mention of memory loss.”

“Hmm…”

“Vio…” the shadow being began cautiously, “did you… did you think I died that day? I don’t think you really paid attention to what that book said.”

Amethyst eyes enlarged in shock. “What are you saying Shadow? Oh Goddesses!!” he exclaimed, his quick mind working out the solution he’d been searching for all these years. “That’s it! That’s got to be it! I… I must have thought you died and to stop my heart from breaking, blocked anything to do with you from my memory! Shadow, I know this is going to be hard, but can you… no, I beg you… tell me,  **exactly**  what happened when you broke that mirror!”

“Vio…”

“Please, Shadow!!!!”

“By the time, you got to where the mirror was, I’d already smashed it, and I was beginning to fade away.”

“N-No!”

“You held me in your arms, and begged me to hang in there while you told your ‘brothers’ to go find a fairy to help. I… literally fell apart in your arms and got sucked back into the Dark World. Seeing you cry like that… it made me happy, to know I had been wrong about you all along. And now…”

“S-Shadow!” wailed Vio, it was his turn to breakdown now. “I… I’m so… so…” He couldn’t say anything else, too distraught and guilt ridden for ever haven forgotten his best friend and lover like that. He launched himself at the darker doppelganger and commenced sobbing his heart out much like Shadow had done with him.

“It’s alright, love,” he murmured gently, “It’s alright. I’m here.” He said nothing else, letting his mate cry himself out, his own tears mixing with Vio’s.

It was several hours later when the blond streaked brunet woke first. Apparently the two doppelgangers had cried themselves to sleep and were currently an entwined mass of limbs. Shadow gave a silent chuckle at their predicament. As much as he hated to get up and leave like this, there were things he’d needed to do now that his mate had possibly finally gotten his memory back. The darker teen gingerly gathered his mate into his arms once he was free of the tangled heap and carried him back to their room.

Shadow carefully laid Vio onto their bed, placing a shy, hesitant kiss on the purple streaked blond’s forehead. “Sha…dow?” he called, sleepily trying to open his eyes.

“Go back to sleep, Vio,” the hero’s shadow commanded gently, “There’s some things I need to take care of first. We’ll… um talk things over when I get back.”

Vio nodded groggily, silently grateful for the other’s reluctance.  **Neither** of them wanted to acknowledge the ‘hinox in the room’ at the moment. Shadow gave him one last solemn smile as he closed the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Absolutely not!!!!” yelled the lavender haired wind mage, frightening the still recuperating slave lying on his bed.

“But Vaati!” pleaded Shadow.

“That’s  ** _Master_** Vaati to you, you insolent wretch of a traitor! What do you take me for?! First you come groveling to me to seal that spirit into the Master Sword of Darkness – which I generously did by the way – and now you expect me to unseal it just because you’ve changed your mind?! When moblins fly! Now get out of my sight before I change  ** _my_** mind about our bargain again!”

“Yes  ** _Master_** Vaati,” the shadow being spat out through clenched teeth. He then stormed from the castle lord’s private chambers, but not before giving the scared Link a sympathetic glance. He remembered all too well about his creator’s obsession with Green Link.

“Arrgh!! That… that insufferable, treacherous, arrogant…”

“M-Master Va-Vaati?” the blond called timidly, causing the slightly shorter male to stop his ranting.

“Oh! Forgive me, my precious one,” he cooed, running his fingers through his slave’s honey colored locks. Link happily leaned into the caress, craving the gentle, loving touches after the months of torture he’d received. “Fear not, my lovely slave; he  ** _will_** be punished for frightening you so, of that you can be assured, pet. Now where were we? Ah yes!”

The wind demon uncovered the silver tray that had lay on the bedside table previously forgotten and nodded, pleased that the food hadn’t cooled much during his and Shadow Link’s ‘discussion.’ He’d had a simple meal of soup – mainly a bland broth for the blond slave – salad with chunks of cucco meat and cranberries, and a pitcher of milk he’d somehow managed to trick Malon’s ever lazy father into delivering.

“Here, my pet,” Vaati cooed, feeding him a spoonful of broth. Link obediently opened his mouth and swallowed the liquid, making a face at the taste, or lack thereof.

Vaati chuckled at his slave’s antics. “I know it’s not that tasty, my sweet,” he said rubbing one pale cheek, “but it’ll help you heal faster. And we want you to get well, don’t we?”

“Y-Yes master,” he whimpered, his voice still hoarse from the screams that had been torn from him these past months.

“That’s a good boy, Link,” purred Vaati, scooping another spoonful, “now eat up, pet.” The broken hero no longer complained about the tastelessness of the food and let the lavender haired sorcerer to feed him the rest of the broth. In spite of everything, he found himself enjoying being pampered by the twisted wind demon.

“Hmm…” Vaati mused as he ate his salad.

“Master?” the blond, queried cautiously.

“We’ll have to do something about your hair soon, pet. It’s getting a tad long, isn’t it? And you’re so pale, my dear. Perhaps some sunlight would do you some good. I always did like you better with a tan. Would you like that, Link? Would my lovely one like to get some fresh air once you’re well enough?”

“Yes please!” he cried happily, eager at the prospect of being outside again.

The wind mage let out a hearty laugh. “Very well then. But it all depends on you, my darling slave,” he said into the teen’s ear, his silken, breathy voice sending electric shivers up and down Link’s spine and making him gulp. Even though he’d said he’d wait ‘til he had been given a full bill of health before taking him, had his master lied to him? Was he going to do  **that** after all?

“Only good pets can have their treats,” Vaati drawled licking the shell of the blond’s ear and Link couldn’t help but moan at that sinful tongue’s ministrations.

“M-Master Vaati!” he pleaded, praying that the lilac tressed demon would be merciful and not go on any further.

The wind mage smirked before smashing their lips together. The blond moaned into Vaati’s moist cavern, giving that wicked appendage access to his own. Their tongues wrestled with each other shortly before Link remembered who was master here. He continued to return the kiss, but more submissively, just as a good little slave should.

“That’s it, pet,” murmured Vaati, reluctantly pulling away. No matter how much he  **needed** his darling Link right now, the boy’s health was top priority. Taking him would only just serve to break and hurt him to the point of no return. He had to ease the blond slowly into the next phase of his plan for it to succeed and impatience wouldn’t do either of them any good. “Keep being a good boy, and I’ll see you get that fresh air.”

“Thank you, master!” the broken hero beamed, truly smiling for the first time since his capture.

“I expect to find you getting some sleep when I get back, pet,” the slightly shorter male commanded, taking the tray and heading out of his chambers.

“Yes Master Vaati,” Link said, surprising himself with a yawn.

“Sleep, my precious one,” Vaati called almost lovingly. Within moments, his blond slave was already lightly dozing. “Mine. All mine,” he crowed lowly, “Very soon now, it  ** _all_**  will be mine!” 

 

Ruby eyes narrowed in frustration a he threw another book to the floor. “Where in Nayru’s name is that spell?!” Shadow yelled.

“Looking for something are, we?” questioned an amused deep voice.

The blond streaked brunet yelped in fearful surprise and immediately began picking up the scattered books. “V-V-Vaati-sama I…” he stammered, desperately trying to come up with a believable excuse.

“Easy, brat. It’s only me,” laughed Ghirahim.

“Ah! Don’t scare me like that, ya freak of nature!” the shorter male huffed, throwing the books back onto the floor.

Contrary to Vio’s belief, his beloved sword spirit hadn’t been sealed back into the Master Sword of Darkness completely. Vaati was indeed powerful, but did not have enough power to do so. The wind mage had only managed to strengthen the seal on the weapon so that Ghirahim could no longer wander far from his prison. Thanks to Vaati, the white haired demon now had the range of a single room the size of the one he currently resided in, Vaati’s personal library.

‘Now what would you be up to I wonder,” Ghirahim inquired, a deadly tone to his voice. “It’d be in your best interest to answer me, little baby demon, or otherwise, I might not be as merciful when I kill you,” he hissed.

“Would you really risk losing, Vio?” quipped Shadow, smirking. It was times like this that he truly was grateful for his mate’s spell casting.

“Of course not!” spat the taller male, “but I highly doubt,  ** _my_** sky-child would miss your ‘love’ once you’re out of the picture.” He snapped his fingers, calling his shadow blade to him.

“Kill me and your ‘sky-child’ dies,” the dark clad teen sneered.

“What nonsense are you spouting now, brat?”

Shadow grinned maliciously. “Oh you haven’t read this one yet?” he jeered, taking a book bound with the blackest of shadows and glittering amethyst lettering in ancient Hylian from within his tunic.

“I’m in no mood for games, little hero’s shadow,” the irate spirit scowled, the grip on his blade tightening. “Tell me what the bloody hell you’re up to or suffer the consequences!”

Shadow thought about letting his mate’s lover squirm a bit more, but something within that single visible jet orb told him the time for antagonizing the demon lord had passed. “Here!” he said, chucking the book at him. “I suggest you read the page I marked.”

Ghriahim deftly caught the volume with his free hand. He narrowed his eyes at the smirking teen. “Read it,” Shadow ordered, “I am in no mood for explanations,” he mocked. Growling dangerously, the sword spirit dismissed his weapon and opened the shadow bound book to the requested section. Elegant white eyebrows rose in utter shock as the contents sunk in.

“Y-YOU LITTLE B@$^@RD!!!!!” Ghirahim screamed in fury.

“Before you go off ranting on how you’re gonna kill me,” Shadow stated, holding up his hands, “It wasn’t  ** _me_** who cast that spell. I may love Vio more than life itself, but I’m not  **that** love crazy to do something like that to him.”

“You lie!” the white clad male snarled. However, his eyes softened upon seeing the deep pain in the doppelganger’s crimson depths. “If not you, then  ** _who_**?!” he demanded.

“It’s obvious you won’t believe me even if I told you,” the shadow being replied. He held up a hand as the sword spirit was about to protest, “I’ll have to take you to the one who did, but first I need to find that spell I was lookin’ for.”

“Listen, brat, I know this spell,” the demon lord said morosely, “My former master was the one who created it in the first place. There is  ** _no_** counter-spell, no way to undo it.”

 “I kinda figured that,” the blond streaked brunet remarked as he resumed searching his ‘master’s’ books. “I’m lookin’ for a spell to help  **you**. As much as it rankles me to do so.”

Ghirahim gaped at Shadow in complete and utter shock, disbelief, and amazement. “Why the change of heart?” he asked warily, “As I recall, it was  ** _you_** who dragged me away from my little master and begged that pompous @$$ of a master of yours to seal me away for good.”

The black clad doppelganger sighed. “Yeah, well, I’m… sorry.” He whispered the last bit so softly, that the taller spirit had to strain to hear.

“Sorry isn’t going to…”

“I know!” snapped the younger male. “Look, I’m tryin’ ta fix my goof ups here. Can’t you just accept that and let me help us get outta here?!”

“Hmph. Fine,” the demon ground out, “As long as it’s for  ** _him._** I’ll offer you my assistance. But once we’re free of this place, I  ** _never_** want to see your insidious visage again. Am I clear?”

“Crystal. But that final decision is up to,  ** _my_** mate.”

“What are you playing at now, brat?”

“Vio’ll explain once we get back to our room,” Shadow explained, tossing another book at the taller male. Ghirahim chose not to complain at his rival’s secrecy, skimming through the book instead.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile…

Vio had tried to get back sleep as his darker twin asked, but could only doze lightly as he laid waiting for Shadow to return. While he lay there on the bed, the memories he had blocked away so long ago started playing over and over again in his mind, each and every time getting clearer and clearer. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the canopy’s ceiling as the memory of Shadow’s ‘death’ continued to plague him.  _‘What am I to do?!’_ he bemoaned,  _‘Did I even really love Shadow to begin with?!’_ The violet streaked blond let out an aggravated snort.  _‘Of course I did! Just look at us for Farore’ssake!’_ he scolded himself,  _‘Our hair will forever serve as a reminder of my foolish and rash spell casting._

_‘But Ghirahim… he was there when_ **no one** _else was. Whenever I felt the urge to just end it all, it was Ghirahim who pulled me from that darkness. He was_ **always** _with me through all this, not once did he ever willingly leave me._

_‘Oh Ghira… what should I do? I_ **can’t** _leave Shadow, not now. I may not love him as much I did all those years ago, but I do care for him. I wish you were here, my demon, you’d know what would be best for us all.’_

The tormented teen lay there for several more minutes, unable to rest until he was startled out of his ruminating by the door opening.

“Shadow…” he said grimly, refusing to look at his mate, “we need to talk.”

“Yes we do,” his darker doppelganger replied sedately, “But first I… brought you something,” he murmured nervously.

“I’m not hungry,” Vio refused, “and if it’s not food, then whatever it is, I don’t want it either.”

“Not even me, sky-child? Why I’m wounded, little master. You’ve hurt my feelings, cut me to the quick, done me in even!” the ever dramatic demon cried, placing a gloved hand on his chest in his usual melodramatic manner.

“Ghira…him,” the hyacinth eyed doppelganger said despondently.

“Sky-child?” the white haired male questioned worriedly at his beloved’s lack of an enthusiastic response. “What has that vermin done to you?” he demanded as gently as he could, trying his best not to fly into a rage in from of his obviously traumatized lover.

Shadow sensing he was in immediate peril, began melting into the shadows. “Oh no you don’t!” snarled Ghirahim, snapping his fingers and chains with diamond shaped links shot at the fleeing doppelganger quicker than Ropes and dragged him back out of shadows. “You will stay right where you are and tell me in full detail everything you’ve done to him while I was – ‘away’.”

“I’m alright, Ghira,” Vio said, getting off the bed and placing a hesitant hand on he taller sword spirit’s arm.

“No you’re not,” he said through gritted teeth, “Even a blind man could see you’re in pain, sky-child.”

“Look, can we do what we came here to before you torture me,” the blond streaked brunet shot.

“Hmph,” Ghirahim huffed, “Fine! But when we’re done, your bratty @$$ is mine, little baby demon.”

“You wish,” retorted Shadow, smirking lecherously at Vio, “It’s already taken.”

The sword spirit growled in vexation. “Ghirahim, please,” his smaller love pleaded. “What’s going on Shadow?” he demanded.

“Tell him, Vio. Tell that freak everything – about us, about  ** _that_** spell, all of it,” the darker one ordered back.

“Little master?” Ghirahim queried, getting a very uneasy feeling.

“I…I remember,” the purple clad teen began, “ **All**  of it Ghira.”

“Why do I feel like his is gong to be bad?” the taller male asked.

“It…It is true Shadow and I are…  **were** mates.”

“Vio?!” Shadow cried in confusion and hurt by the other’s presumed betrayal. “Wh-What are you ?!”

“Let me talk, please Shadow,” he begged, “Before I lose my resolve.”

“Sky-child… Vio?” his fearful lover solicited.

“Four hundred years ago,” the violet eyed one began, “a boy named Link, and friend to the Princess Zelda of that time, was tricked into releasing a mystical sword called the Four Sword – I believe it’s known as the Master Sword now. Doing so, caused two things to happen. 1) An evil being known as Vaati was released along with it, and 2) the boy was split into four different versions of himself. Green Link, the natural leader, Blue Link, the hotheaded side of the boy, Red Link, the sweet and emotional part, and… myself. I am the clever part of Link, the calm and collected one.

“Vaati kidnapped Zelda and we, my ‘brothers’ and I searched all over Hyrule for him and for a way to defeat him.”

“That was when we met,” Shadow supplied, “The four Links got separated by Vaati and I was able to get to Vio before they found him.”

The purple streaked blond nodded at his taller lover’s doubting gaze. “Shadow practically seduced me into joining him and betraying the others or so he thought.” The darker twin gasped and glared at him. Vio held up a hand in supplication, begging for him to let him continue. The emotionally wounded doppelganger, turned away, no longer wishing to have to look at the violet eyed snake. One betrayal was extremely painful, he couldn’t bear a second one.

“At least at first I had planned on pretending to join them, then go back to my brothers once I learned Vaati’s weakness, but… something I never could have been able to plan for happened. I may be the clever Link, but cleverness can  ** _never_** decipher a person’s heart.  ** _Nothing_** can.”

“You… fell in love with the brat,” Ghirahim interrupted brokenheartedly. He’d been dreading a day like this ever since the childish, obsessed darker twin appeared in their lives.

“Yes, I fell for him.  ** _Hard_**. Shadow…” he begged, gently turning the blond streaked head to face his. “I was willing to stay with you then, come what may. You said earlier that I was the one person who understood you.  ** _You_** were the only one who understood  ** _me_**.”

“Vio…” Shadow whispered shamefully, guilty for ever doubting him a second time.

“That love has changed now I’m afraid, but Shadow, it’ll  ** _never_** die,” he said, placing a chaste kiss on his mate’s lips before turning to Ghirahim.

The demon lord had to bite his lip from screaming in pain at that sight. “Ghirahim,” started his smaller love, “I know what you’re thinking, my demon. Stop.  ** _Stop_**  it this instant,” he commanded, “I still love you as much as I did  ** _before_** any of this mess started.”

“Little master… no Vio.”

“Let me finish explaining, love. Please?” Ghirahim nodded, causing the purple clad doppelganger to smile in gratitude, “As I said, I fell in love with Shadow. I didn’t want to lose him, not to Vaati and definitely not to the others for I was certain they’d kill him on the spot if they ever caught him. So I snuck into Vaati’s personal library and –“

“No, oh no,” the sword spirit wailed, putting two and two together. “Why?! Why would you?! Of all the brainless! Stupid! Reckless! Idiotic-!”

“I pretty much said the same things,” Shadow jibed, chuckling, “Tho’ I used a few more ‘choice’ words.”

“Tell me Ghirahim,” Vio started before his demonic lover could go off on another rant, “How far would  ** _you_**  go to keep me safe? To keep me with you always?”

The sword spirit was silent for several moments. “I would sacrifice  ** _anything_** ,” he replied, “No. I’d do more than that. I’d destroy  ** _any_** and  ** _everything_**  in my way to have you with me.”

“I can attest to that,” piped the dark clad twin, “He’d love to see me dead, you know.”

“It’s rude to interrupt, brat,” huffed Ghirahim, “I would follow you to the very ends of the universe and back, my little violet. The love I have for you is deeper than all the oceans of the universe combined; it reaches beyond this Palace of Winds, past the once floating hunk of rock that was your ancestor’s birthplace, and past the ends of the universe!” he exclaimed passionately.

“Then you should understand why I did what I did,” Vio replied solemnly, “Such was my love for Shadow. After I cast that spell, I went to tell him, thinking he’d be thrilled to see just how much I loved him.”

“Boy was I ever,  ** _mad_**.”

“Yes you were. We spent hours arguing that night and I wound up being shut out of our room and our bed. The next day my brothers found their way here and I did what I could to stall them, but then I felt something – something was wrong with my love. When I found him, I was too late. He’d already destroyed the object allowing him to exist in this world. I begged the other Links to get help and I begged Shadow to hang on but…”

“I was fading fast,” added Shadow, “ ** _Nothing_**  could have been done to anchor me to this world, anyway.”

“He disappeared as I held him in my arms. I had just cast that spell the day before and I was never really sure if it’d worked you see.”

“You thought he died,” surmised the white clad male.

Vio nodded. “I should have realized that the spell  ** _did_** work for I was  **still** alive. I assume Shadow’s told you about the nature of this spell.” The taller demon nodded stoically. “Anyway, I thought Shadow had died. I had fallen into a deep depression after we defeated Vaati and Zelda sealed him away again. The other Links tried their best to cheer me up, since thanks to my foolish and rash behavior, the Four Sword couldn’t merge us all back into the original Link we all once were. I hated and blamed myself for that. I just couldn’t take it any longer. I left my brothers and wandered the world, choosing to block any and  ** _all_** memory of them and Shadow. So now you know what a pathetic fool I am.”

“Yes you are a fool,” the sword spirit began, causing Vio to hang his head in shame and self loathing, “a complete ignoramus, if you’d think for a moment that I’d leave you behind now that you’ve finally come to your senses. Did our time in that dismal Water Temple teach you nothing, dear sky-child?!”

“O-Of course not!” protested the purple streaked blond, “You were what kept me going all these years! If it weren’t for you… if you didn’t care for me so much…”

Ghirahim smiled, drawing the shorter one into a heartfelt embrace. “You’ll always be  ** _my_** little fool, my dear little master. I’m a rather selfish demon and I’m not about to give you up to anyone.”

“That makes two of us,” piped the darker doppelganger, “I had him  ** _first_** ,” he said, sounding rather like a spoiled child at that moment, “so I’m  ** _not_** leavin’ him either!”

Vio looked torn. He still couldn’t figure out what to do about this mess. His love for the two of them had turned out to be the most perplexing and vexing puzzle he’d ever come across.  _‘Why did I have to go and remove that block?!’_  he silently lamented.  _‘It would have been so, so much easier if I didn’t remember Shadow at all.’_

“Vio?”

“Sky-child?” the other two called, concerned for their lighter love.

“I-I don’t know what to do,” he replied, forlornly, “I can’t have you both. You two can barely stand each other as it is.”

“Then dump the freak,” Shadow muttered, annoyed that Ghirahim still hadn’t released him from the chains. “I’m the one you’re bound to, remember? By demon law that makes us mates.”

“Sadly, he is correct in that matter,” the white haired male said, giving Shadow a scathing glare. “And according to our law, he is permitted to ‘get rid of any interlopers’.”

“I’ve been more than merciful by not killing him out right,” Shadow added, “and I won’t. I won’t do that to you, Vio. I can’t. But ya gotta choose, you know it’s the only way ta solve this.”

“Whatever your decision, little master,” Ghirahim said sullenly, “I shall abide by it.”

_‘Though it will surely kill me as if the brat had, should it be that you choose_ **him** _over me,’_  he silently finished, knowing those words would influence his lover. That wouldn’t be fair to the troubled teen. His beloved deserved to be allowed to make a decision on his own, without either of them influencing him.

The hyacinth eyed doppelganger was silent for several minutes, clearly agonizing over this as he desperately searched for the right words that would deal less damage for Vio know no matter who he’d choose, the other would wind up hurt.

“Shadow…” he started, placing a timid hand on his mate’s shoulder.

“Don’t,” the darker double interrupted, brokenly, not wanting to hear any of what he was going to say.

“I still care for you, and I always will,” Vio continued, “but the love I once had for you had changed as I said before. It’s  ** _my_** fault that this happened and I know I can  ** _never_** undo it or even fix it now. But I… I don’t want to lose you either. Not again. Other than Ghirahim, you were the only being in this world who truly understood me. You should already have known what I’d want.”

The blond streaked brunet gave a suffering sigh. “I won’t like it, but if ya really want this, then who am I to say no. I won’t force ya to stay with me anymore, even though I have  ** _every_** right to by our law. You can keep the room, I’ll find another.”

“I’m still your best friend,” Vio said hugging the bound doppelganger in what he hoped to be a comforting way, “and always shall be. Never forget that, Shadow.”

“I just wish…” the darker of the two started, leaving the rest to be unsaid. His rival was still present after all.

Vio nodded in sympathy. “Ghira, I know you don’t like this, but…”

“I said, I’d abide by whatever you chose, sky-child,” interjected the demon lord, “I am a demon of my word. If you wish for that childish churl to remain a part of your life, then so be it. Just remember who  ** _this_**  belongs to,” he added placing a gloved hand on his love’s heart before claiming the smaller one with a forcefully passionate kiss.

Shadow bristled at the display, but Vio had made his choice and he knew that there was little chance for him to make the purple clad other change it. “Hey!” he called, “ya think you could get me outtathese things? Voyeurism isn’t my kinda thing, unless  ** _I’m_**  the one being watched, that is.”

Vio turned redder than an octorok at his former mate’s saucy remark, while Ghirahim glared sideways at the blond streaked brunet, not bothering to break away from the kiss. Shadow Link did have a point though. He certainly didn’t want  ** _him_**  to be around either. The white clad demon lord snapped his fingers, dissolving the chains without so much as a passing glance in the darker doppelganger’s direction.

“Thanks,” Shadow muttered before once again melting into the shadows and vanishing from his former room.

 

 

~Tsuzuku~


	5. Part 5

Part 5

 

A few months after the waterfall incident…

She knew it had been foolish to sneak away from the castle, especially without Impa. It had been quite a task managing to slip by the ever present Sheikah woman. But she  ** _had_** find him. That vision she’d received had her unnerved. Once again, the triforce was warning her of danger, danger for them all. Link needed her help! So she one again disguised herself as a young Sheikah boy and set off to find the boy who had become a valued friend.

A day or two after she or rather ‘Sheik’, set out in search of the hero and his companions, the disguised royal was awakened in the middle of the night by a frantic and hysterical Navi. The fairy had been searching for the turbaned youth ever since she learned of the princess’ absence. The tiny glowing creature had told ‘Sheik’ that both Link had been kidnapped and that his doppelganger was missing as well. She had searched all over for the purple streaked blond, but once a week had gone by, it was time – she had decided – to notify Zelda.

Fearing the worst ‘Sheik’ demanded the fairy to take him to where they were last seen, which Navi was only too glad to do – there was something vital that the turbaned boy had to see. Upon arriving at the waterfall fed pool and climbing up to the river above, ‘Sheik’ let out a heartbreaking wail at what his garnet orbs beheld. Lying on the grass, surrounded by a group of protective fairies was a neatly folded set of clothes – a green tunic, white leggings, and an all too familiar matching hat. Cushioned by the clothes was a simply ordinary looking blue ocarina. Off to the side of the pile and guarded by another group of fairies was the Master Sword, still in its sheath.

The blond Sheikah gingerly picked up the instrument and cradled it to his chest. Link had known the value of this one item and would  ** _never_** leave it behind in the open like this.  _‘Oh Link… if only I’d insisted on returning you to your proper time,’_ he bemoaned.

That was almost a year ago. During the next few months, she had traveled as ‘Sheik’ all over Hyrule and the surrounding countries of Termina and Labrynna in search of the missing hero and his doppelganger. Those she had asked, could tell her nothing for they had not seen anyone remotely filling Link’s description. She had even dared to brave the desert valley where the warrior Gerudo women continued to live.

Nabooru had been cordial enough once, Link’s name had been mentioned, but the Amazonian leader would offer no assistance. Though Zelda had formed a peace treaty with her and her thieves, tensions between the two races hadn’t cooled down enough for either party to fully trust the other just yet. Nabooru had, however, promised she and her warriors would keep their eyes and ears open for any signs or news of the missing hero. That had been more than enough Zelda could have hoped for from the desert thieves.

A month after her visit with the Gerudo leader, the disguised princess had gotten word of a tower that was believed to reach past the clouds. Thinking it to be the best lead she’d had in all this time, ‘Sheik’ hurried to investigate. It was near this tower that she was ambushed by a large group of bokobins, hinoxes, and moblins and was therefore unable to fight them all off due to the limited amount of Sheikah throwing knives she’d brought and the sheer idiocy of her forgetfulness to pack any flash bombs.

She had no choice but to let herself be captured – in spite of the Master Sword being in her possession – hoping whoever led the monsters wouldn’t see through the disguise. What she hadn’t counted on was, a certain white haired demon to apparently be working with them and, thus reveal the young Sheikah’s secret. Ruby eyes had blazed at Ghirahim’s betrayal.

“I  ** _am_** a demon,  ** _Zelda_**  dear,” he had said, hissing her name venomously, “What would you expect?” Even though centuries had passed, he still held the intense hatred for the sky goddess.

That had been a week ago. She’d been forced to spend that time locked in a plainly furnished, yet decently comfortable room with only the bokoblins and moblins to bring her food and water once a day, that is if the less than intelligent beings even remembered to do so. And the Master Sword was somewhere Goddesses knew where in this vile place. She’d been shocked to see that out of all the evil beings in the Palace of Winds, Shadow Link was the only one able to handle the sacred blade without much personal damage. That had both surprised and worried her. How could a being of shadow and a heart’s darkness wield a weapon of light?

Zelda expected their master to eventually send for her – once he’d thought she’d been demoralized enough – to either forcibly take her triforce piece or to just out right execute her. She hadn’t expected to be dragged from her prison one night to a lavish and enormous bedroom and forced to be an unwilling witness to Link being used as a sex toy. Nor had she ever expected the blond to be enjoying  ** _every_** single moment of it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The lavender haired sorcerer hid his smirk against his slave’s back at the girl’s sobbing. All those months of torturous waiting and preparing had  ** _finally_** gained him the results he so desired for so long. He could feel himself start to stir again at the sight of the once high and mighty, holier-than-thou b*^%# of a princess sobbing her heart out. As much as he’d love to torture said b*^%# with another round of his pet’s pleasured moans, he didn’t want her completely broken just yet and reluctantly removed himself from the panting blond.

“Did you enjoy the show, my dear?” he sneered, covering himself with a deep indigo robe.

“Y-Y-You monster!” she screamed, thrashing against the grasp of the two Hinoxes holding onto her arms. “What have you done to him?!” There was no way Link would let this foul demon use him in such a way, let alone while  ** _she’d_** been present.

Vaati continued to smirk. “Monster?!” he drawled, “Do you think me so, pet?” he cooed to the boy, running pale fingers over the sweat and bite mark covered flesh.

“N-No Master Vaati!” Link panted, leaning into the seemingly loving caress, much like a cat would while being stroked.

“So you see,  ** _princess_** , I’m not the monster here. My ‘servants’ however…” At this the two cyclopes chortled, eyeing their captive lecherously and licking their lips. Princess Zelda was known for her beauty as well as her wisdom after all.

“Release Link at once!” she demanded.

The wind mage cackled. “Oh I don’t think you should be making such demands with me, little girl.  ** _You_** are the prisoner here and  ** _I_** am the master. And if I did as you so rudely demanded, do you truly think my lovely slave would be happy?”

Her sapphire eyes narrowed in outraged confusion, “Stop speaking in riddles demon! Of course Link would be happy to be free of  ** _you_**!”

**“** Really now? Why don’t we test that? Tell me, my precious one,” he purred, gently ushering the blond to sit up, “Have I mistreated you in any way? Have I been unkind?”

“No master,” the blond answered, rubbing his cheek against his master’s silk covered shoulder.

It was true, despite the initial time when he had taken the boy by force at the waterfall, not once had Vaati done a single thing that would harm him in anyway. He had been gentle and patient as Link recovered from his imprisonment in the palace’s dungeons. And even when he’d deemed the former hero well enough for more strenuous activities, he made sure the boy had enjoyed each and every time, causing him to become addicted to the wind mage’s touch. Link apparently hadn’t much affectionate contact with others growing up.

“And do you wish to leave me, lovely one?” Vaati asked.

“ ** _N-Never_** master!” Link cried, jumping from the bed and kneeling before the lilac tressed male. He laid his head against the other’s lap, looking up at him with glistening cerulean gems pleadingly.

The wind demon raised an eyebrow slightly – he hadn’t expected that kind of response –but smiled at his slave, running fingers through mussed honey blond locks. “Well there you have it,  ** _your highness_** ,” he spat, “My pet desires to remain and so he shall.” Link whispered a meek ‘thank you, Master Vaati,’ as he started rubbing his cheek against the other’s leg. The wind mage inwardly chuckled. The boy was certainly cat like in his behavior, and rather cute while acting like that.

“O-Oh Link…” Zelda moaned brokenly before sobbing once more, her delicate hands cradling her head.

“Now, as to what to do with you, my dear,” Vaati said, still petting his ‘pet.’

“You’ll be doing nothing, demon,” hissed Impa from the other side of the bed, a Sheikah throwing knife pressed to his throat.

“I-Impa!” Zelda shouted in relief.

The ninja woman’s ruby eyes scowled at the blond princess. “I would like a word with you when we get back, highness,” she said with icy sternness.

Zelda couldn’t help but gulp at her guardian’s stern words. “Yes Impa,” she mumbled humbly.

“Well, look who it is,” Ghirahim drawled as he placed his shadow blade against Zelda’s throat. “I hoped to see your ugly face again goddess serving dog. I have a score to settle with your kind.”

“My ancestor was able to defeat you, demon of the Master Sword of Darkness, and  ** _I_** will defeat you as well. You face one of the six sages, Impa – the sage of Shadow.”

“Oho, is that so? Sage or not, your death is imminent woman. Or rather, this pretty little thing right here, that is if you do not lower your knife,” he snarled, pressing the blade against the princess’s skin and causing an angry red line to appear.

Concerned garnet orbs glanced over to Zelda. “D-Do as he says,” she begged.

Impa nodded and reluctantly removed her weapon from Vaati’s neck. “Good dog,” jeered the white haired sword spirit, “Now, be a good girl and come over here so I can kill you.”

“I think not,” drawled the Sheikah. Impa smirked as she hurled a couple flash bombs at the hinoxes and Vaati, blinding all within the chamber. When they were able to see again, both females had vanished.

The lavender haired wind mage let out a curse. “Well, don’t just stand there!” he shouted at the perplexed cyclopes, “Find them you morons!! Oh and one more thing, you may have the blond to play with.”

The lumbering monsters then hurried out of their master’s chambers, anxious to find Zelda and have their ‘playtime’ with her.

“I must admit, I owe you my thanks, spirit,” Vaati said.

“I didn’t do it to save your miserable life,  ** _Lord_**  Vaati,” Ghirahim sulked, “I saw that goddess serving b*^%# snooping around and merely followed her here, that’s all.”

“Oh really? I suppose Shadow Link is near as well. You shouldn’t be able to move through my home so easily at the moment.”

“What if I were?” the dark clad doppelganger said petulantly as he emerged from the shadows in one far corner, Vio’s sword strapped to his back.

“Now, what could you be up to, Shadow? Not planning on betraying me again are you, my creation?”

“Tch. As much as I’d like that to be the case,” spat the blond streaked brunet, “It’s as he says. We were tailing that Sheikah hag and saw her head in here.”

The wind demon’s ruby eyes gazed at the devious doppelganger warily, “For your and your precious Vio’s sake that had  ** _better_** be the case. For if I ever find out you were…”

“Ok! Ok! I get it!” Shadow yelled. “No trying ta kill ya.”

“Good. Now  ** _leave_**!”

The two males didn’t need to be told twice. Ghirahim allowed the shorter doppelganger to hold onto one arm and pull him into the shadows.

“M-Master Vaati?” Link queried, trembling slightly.

“Too much excitement for you, pet?” the slightly shorter male fussed, “Do not worry, lovely slave of mine.  ** _None_** shall ever harm you nor shall they ever take you from me,” he vowed. “Master will always be here to take care of you. Now come here,” he commanded, patting the bed.

Link eagerly hopped onto the bed. Vaati chuckled before ardently devouring those luscious lips. The blond slave moaned eagerly at his master’s advances, happily helping the wind demon to get more comfortable by moving toward the middle of the bed and lying down.

“Such a well trained pet you’ve become, Link,” the wind sorcerer purred, his lust filled breathy voice, exciting the blond before him. “But I think we’ve had enough play for tonight. Sleep for now, my precious one.”

Link gave out a disappointed whimper, but obeyed his master by snuggling up against him. The lavender haired man smiled gently and wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist pulling him close enough for the blond to lay his head on Vaati’s chest.

_‘I may have lost you for now, Zelda my dear,’_ he thought as he lay,  _‘But it does not matter much in the long haul. I’ve won a great victory this night. Soon your sorrow at losing your precious hero will break you completely. And when that does, Hyrule will be **mine**!’_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days, the princess of Hyrule had become increasingly more and more depressed, causing the citizens of the recovering castle town to mirror her emotions. She refused to leave the tiny house Impa had acquired for them and not a single soul had been permitted to see her. Soon there was talk that the young ruler was in mourning for no one had seen the green clad hero in almost a year. Only the princess and her guardian knew the truth.

“Your highness,” the white haired ninja woman began concernedly, “this depression is not healthy. People are beginning to talk. You must-“

“I will  ** _not_**  forsake Link!” she screamed, jumping up from her seat at the kitchen table. “Oh goddesses, Impa! You didn’t see what that… that demon did to him!”

“I have… some idea.”

“No you  ** _don’t_**! I… Oh sweet Hylia! He forced me to watch! H-He made sure I saw the whole thing! He… he raped Link right in front of me!” She began sobbing uncontrollably again.

“Zelda…” Impa replied, her heart going out to the girl she’d raised since an infant – her mother dying in childbirth. She drew the heartbroken princess into a comforting hug, stroking her long golden locks.

“A-And wha-what’s worse,” Zelda wailed, “is that L-Link enjoy… enjoyed it all!”

Impa gasped. “Surely you must be mistaken, princess. Perhaps your mind was making you see things. No one would enjoy being raped.”

“I  ** _know_** what I saw!” she yelled, “I-I’d know Link’s voice anywhere! I heard him moaning like a… a common whore! I heard him beg and plead that monster for  ** _more_** , Impa!”

“If that truly was the case, Zelda,” the Sheikah warrior said grimly, “then the Hero of Time has betrayed us all.”

“Y-You’re wrong!” snapped the blond, slapping the older woman. “I  ** _know_** Link! He’d never do that! That fiend has got to have him under a spell or… or worse – tortured him until his mind broke.”

“I can only hope you are right about that, your highness. But if it turns out that this wind demon did break that boy’s spirit, then it would be as if he’d turned traitor of his own will.”

“I… I can’t  ** _kill_** him, Impa. I  ** _won’t_**!”

The white haired ninja woman nodded in sympathy. She’d come to see the boy as an younger brother, just as she had considered Zelda to be like a daughter to her. “We’ll deal with that when the time comes, Zelda.”

“I-I’m sorry, Impa. It’s just that I feel so… so helpless and Link…”

“Will be alright,” she assured, “That lad has been through worse. He  ** _will_** make it back to us.”

“I pray you are right, my friend. Hyrule… no  ** _I_** need him.”

Impa said nothing, instead placed a sympathetic hand on her head before heading out to return to her patrolling duties. The princess returned to her seat, haunted empty sapphires seeing nothing else but two figures writhing on deep indigo and black sheets, one blond and one lavender haired.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The month went by, then two, then three and still no word or sign from the wind demon who had captured Link. She’d been so certain that this Vaati would make an appearance and gloat before her or at least make a move toward attacking, but all had been quiet in Hyrule. It was slowly but surely killing the golden haired princess on the inside – not knowing if the former hero was still with the lavender haired demon or even alive.

And what of the mysterious doppelganger Link had called his friend? Where was Vio? Had he betrayed them along with that demonic sword spirit? Or had the vile sword killed its master to serve another? So many questions ran through Zelda’s mind, but not a single answer could be found. She hadn’t had a single vision either, not since the initial one that had sent her chasing after the blond hero.

She stared at her right hand glumly.  _‘Have you forsaken me, Nayru?’_ she pondered,  _‘Have I become unworthy of your wisdom? Is that why the triforce will no longer answer me?_ ’

“Take heart, princess,” Impa said, pained at her adopted daughter’s state. The poor girl hadn’t slept a full night in weeks and it was beginning to show.

Zelda’s once lustrous golden hair was now the color of dull, dirty straw, her eyes sunken in so much that they looked more like the empty sockets of a skull, the enormous bags under them only serving to add to the corpse like visage. Hyrule’s princess had also not been eating well and was thinner than a rake. One could practically count each and every rib should they dare to look under her simple tunic.

“If that boy were truly dead as the people believe, this Vaati would be ravaging half of Hyrule by now. My instincts tell me it is Link that is keeping that monster at bay.”

Zelda stiffened.  _‘Impa’s right,’_ she silently chided,  _poor Link is using his very body to keep us all safe. And here I am, feeling sorry for myself. Some leader I turned out to be!’_ Crystalline tears spilled unbidden from her hollow sapphires.

“Y-Yes, you are right as always, Impa,” she said forlornly, “Sometimes it feels as though you are wiser than I and thus more worthy of the Triforce of Wisdom. Link is sacrificing himself for all of Hyrule, just as he did when Ganondorf betrayed my father. I’m… I’m the one being a selfish child here.”

“Zelda…”

“Impa. I want to go on with the reconstruction of Hyrule. We must… we must trust that Link will find a way to break whatever dark spell he is under and defeat that fiend. We must carry on for his sake and not let his sacrifice be in vain.”

“That’s my girl,” the Sheikah woman said, relieved that the girl had finally defeated her personal demons and snapped out of her depression. “You go show that lad that Hylian women have as much courage as he does.”

She nodded, smiling for the first time in months. “I’m going to Lon Lon,” she said, “I’m sure Malon’d be glad for some female company and an extra pair of hands.”

“You do that, Zelda. It’ll do you some good as well,” she replied smiling back. She stepped out of the way and let her charge exit the tiny house.

_‘I hope you know what you’re doing, lad,’_  the older warrior woman silently prayed,  _’For all our sakes and_ **hers** _That girl needs you the most right now. Stay safe and come back to us, lad. Come home.’_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 The blond sneezed, startling the lavender haired man. “Are you cold, pet?” he asked removing his cape and wrapping around him.

“No, Master Vaati,” Link replied smiling as the wind mage lifted him off his chair.

“Is that so?” Vaati jibed, “I’d be sure you were with what you’re wearing, my lovely one.”

The former hero blushed profusely for the wind demon had dressed him in Gerudo style clothing – none of the type Ganondorf had been wearing, but those of a Gerudo woman! He had on the traditional silk baggy pants and a single strip of cloth across his chest. The silk was a bright emerald green, though the legs of the pants were a see through mesh like material.

Gold and silver bracelets studded with the deepest emeralds adorned his wrists and ankles while a collar carved from a single giant emerald fit snuggly against his neck, a single silver loop was embedded into it for a leash to attach. Across the top of the barely there top were golden coins, each embossed with a winged eye and a matching chain belt of coins hugged his slender hips. A pendant in the shape of the winged eye was also around his neck. Within the eye where the pupil should have been was an inverted triforce made from emeralds.

Gone were the simple and plain blue hoop earrings he once wore. Dangling from his adorable ears were a set of golden chandelier earrings studded with emeralds while silken green ribbons and emeralds were entwined with the slave’s honey gold locks, making him look even more like a girl than anything. Tattooed onto Link’s upper right arm was a multi-winged and tailed eye. The eye’s tail curled protectively around an inverted triforce, signifying this lovely creature belonged to no one but  ** _him_** and him alone.

Vaati licked his lips hungrily as he began to cart his pet off back into the Palace of Winds. “I-I’d like to stay a bit longer, please,” Link begged.

“As my precious emerald wishes,” the lilac tressed sorcerer acquiesced. He sat back down on one of the ship deck chairs he’d conjured and drawing Link into his lap. “You’ve been such a good boy.”

“Thank you master!” the blond beamed, snuggling up to him as they returned to watching the sunset. The view from the Palace’s roof was spectacular since it was reflected onto the clouds below, creating a sea of reds, oranges, pinks and violets.

Vaati smiled, playing with the jewels and ribbons in his slave’s hair, making the teen blush again.  _‘I really should get back to my plan to take over Hyrule, now that that bubble-headed brat’s spirit has been broken,’_ the lavender haired wind demon silently scolded himself.  _‘But he is just too irresistible,_ ’ he added with a silent chuckle and kissing the top of Link’s head gently.

Link purred at the affectionate behavior of his master and turned his head to kiss the shorter male’s lips passionately. Vaati started slightly at his pet’s boldness – very rarely would the former hero initiate one of their sessions. But when he did, oh Goddesses! It always wound up with both partners pleasantly lethargic and weak limbed.

_‘That fluff ball of a princess can wait,’_  Vaati thought, moaning hungrily as his precious slave’s hands started wandering, the dying sun completely forgotten now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile…

“Vio are ya sure about this?” the darker of the two mates queried, still in shock from the purple streaked blond’s announcement.

“Yes, little master, is this what you truly want?” Vio’s taller lover asked, also floored.

“I am and it is,” he replied resolutely, “Other than our old place at Kakariko, where would we go? Shadow would hardly be welcome there anyway and without Link, I highly doubt we’d be treated any different than him.”

“So you’re really gonna stay here then?”

“Yes, Shadow, I am. I never really minded living here all those years ago, so it kinda feels like home to me now. And you’ll be here too,” he added blushing slightly.

“V-Vio!”

The purple clad teen laughed at his mate’s adorable matching blushing face. “I’d miss my best friend too much,” he said smiling.

“Yeah, I’d miss ya too,” the blond streaked brunet said glumly.

“Shadow, we’ve been over this.”

The shadow being sighed heavily. “I know. It’s still hurtin’ that you chose that frea- er  ** _him_** over your  ** _mate_**. I’m tryin’ ta live with it too, but…”

“I know, Shadow, I know. You’re being more than lenient with me. It’s more than I deserve according to the law of your kind and I truly appreciate it.”

Demon law clearly stated that if one’s mate – especially a soul bounded one – had committed adultery, then the cuckolded mate had the right to kill the other’s lover or both. Demon mating was extremely rare in the Dark World for most demons preferred to go on living. But when they did mate, they generally would no longer have multiple partners and remain with their chosen mate for life.

“It’s because I  ** _can’t_** stop lovin’ ya, Vio. I’d always love ya, my mate,” he professed, placing a hand on the hyacinth eyed doppelganger’s cheek. “ ** _Always_** ,” he added, kissing the other cheek chastely, his lips barely touching the skin.

“I’ll love you always as well, Shadow.”

“Just not the same way anymore,” the black clad other finished for him, sullenly.

“No, not the same way,” Vio agreed, “But don’t you  ** _ever_** think that means I won’t want you near,” he added, playfully tapping Shadow’s had with the book he’d been previously reading.

“OW! Vio! That smarts!” the darker teen cried in mock pain.

“Not as much as your hideous face does my delicate eyes,” Ghirahim quipped, starting to feel a certain green eyed monster make its presence known. “What?” he asked innocently at his love’s angry glare.

“Ghira, behave. Don’t make me warn you again,” scolded Vio.

The sword spirit smirked defiantly. “You can’t go running to  ** _her_** anymore, my dear sky-child, and the so-called master of this hovel of a palace doesn’t have the power to seal me completely.”

“True,” his master and lover agreed, smirking back, “But I could always banish you from this room and our  ** _bed_**. Maybe I should go back to Shadow after all.”

“S-S-Sky-child! Y-You wouldn’t!!” the demon lord sputtered.

“Oh I’ve no doubt he would,” Shadow jeered, wrapping an arm around his doppelganger’s waist, “He is my  ** _mate_** after all,” he said, licking the shell of Vio’s ear.

“Y-Y-You little-!” There was a snapping of fingers and Ghirahim was holding his trusty shadow blade.

“That’s enough Shadow!” the purple streaked blond ordered, annoyed at the darker one’s goading and shoved him away before his mate forgot anything else and started out right groping him. “Don’t go making it worse. And,  ** _you_** , Ghirahim! You’re supposed to be the mature one, stop letting him egg you on.”

“I  ** _am_** mature,” the white haired male huffed, “If that brat stops coming around, you wouldn’t have to worry about him ‘egging me on’.”

Vio let out a frustrated groan. “I’m going for a walk, and no,  ** _neither_** of you can come along. I swear you two are as bad as Blue and Green. Oh and Ghira,  ** _don’t_** think you’re sharing the bed with me tonight.”

“B-But Vio… little master-!”

“Alright!” Shadow crowed, “I knew you’d eventually-“

“You’re not sleeping with me either, Shadow.”

The black clad teen’s face fell in disappointment as his purple clad mate strode past them, smirking inwardly at his lover’s and mate’s crestfallen expressions.  _‘I’ve got them_ **so** _whipped,’_  he thought smugly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Vio welcomed the freedom his darker doppelganger had given him.

As an apology, Shadow Link had lifted the spells that had practically kept his violet streaked blond mate prisoner. Vio could now go where he pleased, provided he stayed far away from Vaati as possible – which he vehemently agreed to – he had no desire to see that demon ever again. Also had to promise not to wander far from Sky Tall Tower should he ever go outside. Again, the purple eyed teen agreed, for as he had told them earlier, where would he go? He was sure to now be a pariah to all of Hyrule should he go near any of the towns and villages without his green clad doppelganger. It was better to let them think him dead.

This time, he decided he would finish his book up on the palace’s roof, where he was sure no one came that often. Upon reaching his destination, the purple streaked blond heard sounds, curious and a tad annoyed his chosen reading spot was currently occupied. Had the other two followed him?

“Shadow, if I find out you followed me, I swear, I’ll-“

He stopped mid threat as he rounded a corner. There sprawled out on what looked like a ship’s deck chair was a Gerudo woman in a  ** _very_** skimpy outfit. “Wait a sec,” he muttered, turning octorok red, “The Gerudo don’t have  ** _blond_** hair and  ** _pointed_** ears!”

Sure enough, there he was, Link, the Hero of Time! He was about to rush over to his missing friend when he caught sight of the pale skin and lavender hair of Vaati. The two were making out and were on the verge of… No! He  ** _refused_** to think that!

Vio could feel his stomach churn at that image. He hurriedly ran from there, fuming at what he’d just learned.  _‘H-How dare they!’_ he inwardly screamed,  _‘How could they keep this from me?!_ **Me** _the one they’ve been telling me over and over again that they loved!’_

He ran to Shadow’s room and slammed the door open. The force from the violet streaked blond’s kick had almost torn the door right off its hinges; he was that furious.

“How… how could you?!” he bellowed, his amethyst eyes almost black with irate indignation.

“V-Vio?” his darker mate asked, truly shocked at his former lover’s behavior. Vio almost  ** _never_** got violent when he lost his temper – that was more Blue’s habit.

“You  ** _knew_**!” he accused, “You knew Link was here all along! That he had…”

“Vio,” Shadow began cautiously.

“Don’t you try to deny anything! I  ** _saw_** him with my own eyes! I saw  ** _Link_** practically  ** _rutting_**  with… with  ** _him_**! With Vaati of all people! Did you think I’d  ** _never_** find out?! That’s why you kept me confined to that one floor isn’t it?!”

The black clad doppelganger sighed heavily as he sat down on his bed. “I knew giving you free roam would be trouble,” he admitted morosely, “But I honestly thought you wouldn’t run into Vaati at all. This is a big place after all.”

“What do you take me for?!” the violet streaked bond raged, “You knew I was Link’s clever side – the smart one – that I’d find out anyway eventually. Why in Din’s name did you keep it a secret?!”

The blond streaked brunet gave another guilt laden sigh. “I did it to protect you!” he shot back, “I was worried if ya ever found out you’d try to pull somethin’ stupid with Vaati! No don’t give me that!” he said at his mate’s seething face, “You hadn’t removed that memory block so naturally, you’d gone rushin’ straight over ta Vaati and tried ta kick his pasty pompous @$$!”

“Y-You’re right,” Vio muttered in defeat, slumping onto the room’s only chair. “I would have. But that still doesn’t mean you had the right to lie to me.”

“I didn’t lie. Not exactly. Yes, I  ** _knew_** that b@$^@rd had Link, but I swear to you by all the goddesses and the triforce I  ** _didn’t_** know where he had stashed him or what he’d done with him.”

Vio eyed him skeptically, but chose to let it go for now. “Do you… do you think this time’s Link would turn against Hyrule like that?”

“I dunno,” the other answered honestly, his tone grim, “If ya really did see the two of ‘em doin’  ** _that_** , then it’s probably either Vaati’s got the hero under some kinda mind control spell or…” He shuddered.

“Wha-What is it, Shadow? Don’t you  ** _dare_** keep this from me!”

“I heard that arrogant wind bag talking to himself once. He was sayin’ that if Link insisted on kicking him outta the bed and fightin’ him all the time like he was, he was gonna hand him over ta the army to…”

“ ** _Don’t_** finish that!” the hyacinth eyed teen begged, once again nauseated at what his frantic mind was imagining.

“Vio…” his black clad twin started hesitantly, “Wha… what did you see  ** _exactly_**? How… How did Link look?”

“He… He was writhing on top of that fiend and… he looked like he was enjoying  ** _all_** of it!”

Shadow like out a string of colorful curses in the demonic language of the Dark World. Vio was grateful for once that he’d never learned it. “He did it. He actually went and did it!” the darker of the two mates shouted in disgust, “That… That sick, disgustin’, psychotic, piece of… he gave him to the army!”

“Ho…How can you be so sure?” Vio asked, barely holding in his stomach’s contents, he’d seen those lecherous glances some of his ‘escorts’ had given him while being Shadow’s prisoner.

“’Cause that’s what Vaati said would happen if he did give ‘em Link. He was plannin’ ta break our lighter half to the point where he’d be able to make ‘im inta anythin’ he wanted.”

Vio gasped, then promptly lost his lunch. “No… no wonder he… he was like that. Vaati’s made him a…a…”

“Mindless whore,” Shadow said in sympathy, rubbing his mate’s back soothingly as the other continued to dry heave.

“S-Sweet goddesses!” the purple clad teen sobbed. “Tell me, Shadow. Does he… does Ghirahim know about this? I  ** _have_** to know,” he pleaded.

“He knows.”

“Thank you, Shadow, for being honest  ** _this_** time,” he said calmly, a deep hurt within his voice’s tone. Ruby eyes drooped in chastised pain. “I have things to ‘discuss’ with my  ** _lover_** ,” he said emotionlessly as he stood, allowing his former lover to help, “But don’t think this means I’ll be crawling back to  ** _you_**.”

“Of course not,” Shadow agreed, just as emotionlessly.

The hyacinth eyed doppelganger strode from the room, not bothering to give his darker twin a second look.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“S-Sky-child?” Ghirahim said, worried at his love’s silent and obviously distressed entrance.

“Don’t. Touch. Me,” he ground out tersely, when the taller male attempted to console the purple streaked blond.

“What’s wrong, my lovely little violet?” the sword spirit beseeched, hurt by the rejection.

“You bloody well know what, you  ** _lying_** demon!” spat Vio.

“Little master…”

 “Shut it, Ghirahim! No, you don’t get to talk,” he commanded when the demonic spirit made to speak again. “I. Saw. Link.”

Dark eyes widened in fear, dismay, and guilt. “The brat told you,” he said dejectedly, “I knew I should have yanked out that disrespectful tongue of his!” he hissed.

“Why Ghira?! Shadow not telling me, I can understand, but you…”

“Oh, sky-child,” he moaned, “I only wished to spare you the pain of ever learning the truth. That hero means so much to you, does he not?”

“O-Of course he does,” Vio whispered brokenly. The last of his anger had melted at that initial outburst. He was so numb now. All he wanted to do right now was go to sleep and maybe, just maybe all this’d turn out to be one extremely long nightmare. “I wouldn’t be so upset if I didn’t care at all for Link. He’s so much like Green was.”

“I am truly sorry, my dear little master. It was  ** _never_** my intention to ever hurt you with my ‘lying’.”

“I know, but it  ** _still_** hurt, Ghira. I-I want to know… no  ** _need_** to know, and tell me the truth, my demon. Whose side are you on? Did you ever love me as you said?”

“Vio!” Ghirahim cried horror-struck that his beloved would  ** _ever_** come to think such blasphemy. “Oh my little violet!” He dropped to his knees before his shaken lover. “How  ** _could_** you ever think of such heresy about our love?! Everything I’ve done has all been for  ** _you_**! I serve  ** _only_** you, my love. Oh if only you haven’t mated with that churlish brat!”

“But I did, and if I hadn’t,” the purple streaked blond replied wryly, “ ** _none_** of this would have happened. Nor would  ** _we_** be together at all. I probably would have been merged back into Link along with my brothers and you would still be stuck in that sword.”

“As much as it pains me to be indebted to your casting of that vile spell of Demise’s, I will  ** _always_** be eternally grateful for you doing so. Not because of your sweet blood weakening the seal, but also because you were willing to take a chance and accepted me even though our first encounter should have told you otherwise. Please forgive this reckless fool,” he pleaded, thrusting his head into his lover’s lap and wrapping his arms around his waist.

_‘I-Is he… crying?!’_ the smaller male wondered in utter shock as he watched the white haired sword spirit’s body shake. “G-Ghirahim…” he murmured. He rose from the chair he’d slumped into moments before to join his love on the floor, drawing him into his arms. “Don’t  ** _you. Ever. Lie_** to me again,” he chastised.

“ ** _Never_** , my little master, my sky-child, my love.”

The amethyst eyed former hero said nothing, just smiled before placing a gentle kiss to the demon lord’s white lips. “I would have been honored to be your mate, my beloved demon,” he whispered.

“That news fills my heart with rainbows,” Ghirahim murmured back, furiously wiping away at the tears he hadn’t meant for the little one to see.

Vio couldn’t help but laugh at that statement. “Whenever I forget why I love you so much, you go and do something like that,” he said.

“Do what?”

“Say something silly like your heart being filled with rainbows.”

“It’s not silly!” pouted the sword spirit, “It’s poetic!”

“Whatever,” he said, laughing again, “I love you,” he stated, placing his head on the other’s shoulder.

“And I you, sky-child,” Ghirahim repeated, not letting go for an instant as the two held each other for most of the night.

 

~Tsuzuku~

 


	6. Part 6

Part 6

 

Another month later, Vaati finally ‘found time’ to get back to his master plan for taking over Hyrule. “Argh!!” se bellowed, storming away from the reformed Dark Mirror. “I  ** _had_** her!” He continued to fume and pace throughout the chamber. “I broke her! I know I did! So how in Din’s name could she still carry on as  ** _nothing_**  happened?!”

“Master Vaati?” the blond called from his pile of cushions a little ways from the demonic mirror.

“It’s alright, pet,” he soothed in apology, “It’s just that, that b*^%# has once again managed to vex me.”

 “Zelda…” he murmured in guilt and shame. Guilt for betraying her, shame for being so weak and unable to defeat this demon he now called master – and for not having  ** _any_** desire whatsoever to do so. He had come not to only accept his fate as a demon’s sex toy, but to care for the lavender haired wind mage as well.

“Yes, your precious, Zelda,” the pale wind demon hissed, “Does my lovely slave wish to see her perhaps?” he asked gripping Link’s chin.

“N-No thank you, master,” replied the broken hero. He was no longer worthy of gazing upon such pure and innocent beauty.

“No?” the slightly shorter demon asked, truly floored by the teen’s refusal. He was dead certain that his pet would want  ** _any_** glimpse of his former mistress.

“I… I’m not worthy,” Link whispered, causing his master to strain to hear, “…tainted.”

“Oh, my precious emerald,” Vaati said cupping one smooth cheek, “It is  ** _she_** who is unworthy, unworthy of such a sweet and obedient pet as you. Shall I tell you what she’s been up to since her last ‘visit’?”

Link remained silent, getting the feeling that his master would tell him regardless of his response, and he also had the feeling he wasn’t going to like it. He had, in the back of his mind, known what was probably coming.

“She’s forsaken you, my dear pet,” Vaati continued, “She has gone on without you, just like everyone else in Hyrule. Even that pretty little redhead who’d taken quite the liking to you. They’re all going about their pathetic humdrum lives and soon, you’ll be nothing but a memory.”

The blond slave bit his lip, willing with all his might not to let the demon sorcerer’s words hurt him. He had loved Zelda, had cared for Malon – the sister he’d wished he had, he loved the people of Kakariko who’d welcomed him into their hearts and homes so warmly. He’d known this would had probably have happened – he’d been gone for so long without a single word to anyone. But still it stung deeply to hear Vaati say it.

“They’re fools! Utter fools for giving up on such a treasure,” the wind mage raged, capturing Link’s face with both hands. “Look at me, Link, I would  ** _never_**  give up on you. I’d be out there searching  ** _every_**  blade of grass,  ** _every_**  tree,  ** _every_** rock, and  ** _every_** river and stream until I found you and made sure you were safe and sound. You’re the greatest treasure the goddesses have ever graced this miserable world with. And I don’t mean just because of this,” he said, gently kissing the teen’s left hand, right in the center of his triforce birthmark.

“M-Master… Vaati!” Link sputtered, blushing. His master’s passionate words had touched him deeply. Never had he heard Vaati speak so freely from his heart. The tears he’d so desperately been fighting against finally burst free.

“Do not cry, my emerald, my sweet, sweet slave,” cooed Vaati, kissing away the crystalline drops, “Master will  ** _always_** be here.  ** _I_** will always make sure you are treasured like you should be my precious one. Only  ** _I_** am worthy of having you. Never forget, Master loves you and always will.”

Vaati drew the blond into a fierce hug and kissed his forehead gently.

“Master… loves me,” Link parroted, his heart in turmoil. He’d known that he’d spend the rest of his life as the wind demon’s prisoner and sex toy, but not even once did he ever think that said demon could love him. But the real problem was could he truly love such a monster back? Yes, he had become fond of the lavender haired male. Vaati had always been kind and gentle with him ever since he’d saved him from…

No! He wanted to forget that. All that mattered now was that he was  ** _safe_** as long as he was with Vaati. Vaati was taking such good care of him; it was only fair that he’d obey his every whim, right? Then there were those times when it had been  ** _him_** to make the first move in sex instead of his master, did that mean he  ** _truly_**  wanted this life?! What was he to do?

“Shh… precious one,” the lilac tressed mage soothed, sensing his pet’s inner chaos. “You don’t have to do a thing about that right now, my lovely Link. Just know that I will not abandon you and I will  ** _always_** love you even if you may never return my love.”

The blond gave his master a grateful smile. “Master Vaati, I…” he started, trying to think of how to word his thoughts, “I… care for you too,” he stammered, blushing slightly.

“Oh? Is that so?” the lavender haired wind demon asked, smiling and pleasantly surprised to hear his slave’s admission. “You don’t know how happy that makes me to hear that, my emerald. Now, it’s gotten late we need to get you ready for bed, don’t you think?”

Link replied with a yawn and a sleepily muttered, ‘not tired, master.’ Chuckling, Vaati summoned a zephyr to transport them to his private chambers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So what now, little master?” Ghirahim asked the next day, while the two ate breakfast out on the balcony attached to their room. “Now that you’ve learnt the truth, am I right in assuming that you’ll want to rescue that poor little hero?”

“Truthfully,” began Vio solemnly, “I don’t even think Link would want to be rescued. And I need to see him, to talk to him to get the whole picture before we act.”

“I see,” the sword spirit replied, taking a bite of the fruit set before them. He was relieved that his lover hadn’t been planning on doing anything rash, though he was slightly curious as well as to why he didn’t want to save his beloved friend.

“Ghira,” the purple streaked blond started, sipping his tea, “you’ve seen him, right? How… how does Vaati treat him?”

“Well, our ‘host’ does appear to dote on the boy so,” the white haired demon replied, placing one gloved hand on his chin. “I’ve yet to see him mistreat Link or even raise his voice or hand to him.”

“That’s good to hear, love,” said the violet eyed teen, smiling. He rose from his seat at the bistro style table and strode from the balcony.

“Sky-child, where are you going?” the taller male asked, rising to follow.

“I told you, I need to talk with Link,” he replied pulling on the dark violet tunic of crushed velvet.

“Your… mate won’t like it,” Ghirahim chided good-naturedly, “You do know the provisions of your freedom.”

“Shadow should have known this would have happened eventually,” Vio said rather bitterly, “Yes, the Palace of Winds and Skytall Tower are both enormous places, but not limitless.”

“At least let me come with you, little master,” suggested the white clad sword spirit, wrapping his arms around his love’s waist from behind and pulling Vio against his chest, “You may be needing the protection of my fabulous self,” he added bending down to peck the violet streaked blond’s cheek.

Vio chuckled warmly. “That might not be a bad idea,” he agreed, “Vaati probably wouldn’t like me going anywhere near Link.”

“Oh, of that I am most certain, sky-child of mine.”

“I’d like you to stay in the sword for now, Ghira. That way, we’d have some chance of surprising him if Vaati gets hostile.”

“Clever as always, my little violet, but won’t he see that you have that abominable sword with you?”

The amethyst clad doppelganger gave him an evil grin as he squirmed out of the white haired demon’s hold. “That’s where Shadow comes in. If he wants me to forgive him, he’ll have  ** _no_** choice but to do whatever I want. I’ll have him take you and the Master Sword of Darkness to wherever Vaati is and wait in the shadows – that way the fiend won’t find out that we were able to weaken the seal on the sword to the point it was before Shadow abducted us. Vaati’ll just think I escaped from Shadow somehow and stumbled upon them – which is mostly true.”

“Oh sky-child!” the taller demon crowed, “I just  ** _love_** how that devious little mind of yours works. Such a naughty little boy you are! And that is why I adore you so!”

“Only adore?” the hyacinth eyed teen queried in mock hurt, “What happened to  ** _love_**?”

“Oh believe me, little master, I do love you – with all my black heart I may add – but right now, you are just too adorable when you’re being a sneaky little devil.”

“We’d better get going,” said Vio, blushing. He was never having anyone call him adorable. Red was the adorable one.  _‘Red… how I miss you and the others,’_ he thought wistfully. Shaking his head, the purple streaked blond grabbed the Master Sword’s evil twin and walked out of their room in search of Shadow.

Now was not the time for dwelling on those long gone. His ‘brothers’ would never be with him again, so it would do him no good to start thinking about the irretrievable past.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Release Link at once, Vaati!” the purple clad doppelganger demanded upon bursting into the wind mage’s private library.

Garnet eyes shifted from the spell book to gaze at the intruder with annoyed amusement. “That’s  ** _Master_** Vaati to you, traitor,” the lavender haired male said venomously. What would it take to get the respect he so deserved?! “Let me think about it,” he drawled, “Request denied.”

“That wasn’t a request,” Vio retorted, hoping his acting skills were up to this.

The lilac tressed demon raised an eyebrow “You forget your place, little  ** _hero_** ,” he said, smirking evilly, “I own you now, just as I own everyone and everything in this palace and the tower it sits on.” He reached to his side where Link had been lounging until when Vio’s irate outburst had frightened the boy and patted the beribboned locks soothingly. How dare that  ** _traitor_** upset his precious pet!

The purple streaked blond bristled. “You don’t own  ** _me_**!” he spat back, truly angry at the other’s audacity.

“Oh, but I do, my dear  ** _Violet_**  Link,” Vaati shot back smugly, enjoying the former hero’s rising anger at the jibe to his name. “As long as you’re bound to Shadow Link – which is for all eternity by the way – I  ** _own_** the two of you. It’d be a shame to lose such valuable pawns because of your foolish disobedience.”

He held out a hand and a ball of blue white flames appeared in it. “So I’ll have to teach you two traitors a lesson in a different way. Forgive me, my precious one,” he said, cupping Link’s cheek, “but they’ve forced me to break my promise to you.”

Vio’s eyes widened in fear and shock as Vaati brought the ball closer to the now trembling and whimpering blond. Time seemed to have slowed down to a crawl and the purple clad teen felt as if he were waist deep in molasses.

“No! Don’t!” Vio called as Shadow Link was about to run Vaati through with the Master Sword. The darker twin paused in confusion before quickly melting back into the shadows, for Vaati had paused as well and turned to face the violet streaked blond.

“Really traitor, did you truly think I wouldn’t know your precious Shadow would try that,” he snarled, “I know  ** _everything_** that goes on in this lovely abode of ours, right down to the very last bit of mortar.” As to prove his point, the lavender haired wind mage threw the flaming ball to the shadows at one of the farther corners.

Twin screams of agonizing pain echoed throughout the library as Shadow emerged from the darkness, his form starting to become transparent. Vio desperately attempted to crawl to his mate, his strength almost nonexistent.

“Sky-child!” Ghirahim bellowed and rushed over to his lover, scooping him up and cradling him to his chest. “I will make sure you suffer if he dies!” the spirit of the Master Sword of Darkness hissed, glaring daggers at the wind demon.

“Not if I send that sword you’re so ‘attached’ to, to Zelda,” sneered Vaati, “I’m sure she’d be glad to accept my peace offering once she has you sealed back for all eternity, oh fabulous demon  ** _lord_**.”

The white haired sword spirit growled in frustration. He raised one gloved hand and…

“Master, please!” Link pleaded, running to stand protectively by the two lovers.

Ghirahim lowered his hand; he wouldn’t dare risk harming one of his beloved’s dearest friends.

Vaati scowled at his pet. “So  ** _you_**  would betray me as well, Link? After  ** _all_** I’ve done for you? Is this how you Hylians repay kindness?”

The green clad blond’s face fell. This man had been nothing but kind and gentle toward him. True, it was  ** _Vaati_** who’d let those monsters torture him to near death, but he had  ** _deserved_** that didn’t he? All the lavender haired demon wanted was to love him, even if it was a twisted form of love.

“Please, M-Master Vaati,” Link begged again, dropping to his knees dejectedly, “Spare my friends! They… they’ve been punished enough! I-I’ll do whatever you want!”

“Oh but you do that already, my little whore,” the lilac tressed wind mage spat, “Why would I spare your friends? What do you have to offer, lovely slave of mine, that I don’t already get from you?”

“M-My soul,” the scantily clad former hero sobbed, “It’s all I have left to give. You have my body and my heart already master.” Did he really say that?!  _‘Do I_ **love** _him?!_ ’ he questioned. Yes, yes he did. He loved this demon. Loved all the quiet, gentle moments he spent with him, loved how Vaati would dote and act so solicitous toward him, loved being pampered and loved by him.  _‘Sweet Nayru help me, for I’m in love with the enemy!_ ’

“I-I beg of you! D-Don’t hurt them anymore! Punish me instead! It’s  ** _my_** fault they did what they did!”

The lavender haired man’s garnet orbs softened as they widened in disbelief. “Do you even know  ** _what_** you’re asking, my sweet pet?” he asked, bending down to face the weeping teen, “You will be like those two traitors. You will be bound to me, a  ** _demon_** for all eternity, never to die or age another day while, your beloved Zelda becomes a withered old hag and turns into worm food.”

“I don’t care,” Link whispered, “I-I want to be with you always, Master Vaati! Take my soul! Please!”

“My sweet, sweet slave,” the wind mage murmured in genuine awe, “After what I  ** _allowed_** my army to do to you, you still wish to remain at my side?”

“I choose  ** _you_** , Master Vaati,” the once Hero of Time answered resolutely, “I… I love you.”

“L-L…in…k,” Vio croaked weakly. He’d forced himself to remain conscious enough to hear his lighter doppelganger’s confession.

“Save your strength, my love.” Ghirahim whispered as he used Vaati’s distraction to heal his beloved as much as he was able. Demonic magic like his could only do so much for one of the sunlit world even if he was soul bound to one of those of darkness.

“Oh my dear pet, I do believe you truly mean that,” Vaati said, tears beginning to fall from his crimson orbs. “I… accept, my emerald. Your soul shall be mine and no one else’s for all eternity. In return, I will  ** _not_** kill the traitors. I will also give you a piece of my own soul,” he whispered into Link’s ear, causing him to gasp, “For you  ** _always_** had my heart hero.”

Vaati then grabbed hold of his pet and pulled him as close as their bodies would allow before kissing those oh so tempting lips of his reverently.

The blond made to kiss his master back, but the wind demon drew away, instead clasped the ribbon laden head to his chest. “See how it beats, like this,” he murmured, “It is because of  ** _you_** it’s hammering so.”

“Master Vaati…” Link whispered, blushing profusely, yet content to just sit and listen to the paler one’s heart.

Vaati eyed the purple clad traitor and his lover in disgust. “Don’t expect me to forgive and forget spirit.”

“I’d ask the same of you, little half demon,” the white clad male spat.

The lavender haired male stiffened. How had the damned sword spirit known?! Had he come across any of his former kinsmen? Was his former sensei even still alive? He’d have to drag the answer out of that irritating spirit later for Ghirahim was gingerly carrying his severely weakened lover from the library.

“Pet, as much as it pains me to do so,” Vaati stated, “I shall need your help in getting this miscreant to where he can recover.” He kicked the transparent, yet still solid and unconscious Shadow Link, causing him to groan subconsciously.

Link gave the pathetic shadow creature a pitying glance before helping his master drag him down to the Dark Mirror’s chamber.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Y-You can’t be serious!” the shadow being protested. He was to be… that pompous, arrogant b@$@rd was sending him away – away from his mate!

“I assure you, Shadow Link that I am  ** _deadly_** serious,” Vaati replied, “I am showing you traitors an extreme amount of mercy – mercy that  ** _none_** of you deserve.”

Vio said nothing. The hyacinth eyed doppelganger hadn’t planned for what transpired in Vaati’s library two weeks ago. Yes, he had expected to use force to get the master of the castle to allow him to talk to his ‘pet’. But apparently his darker half had other ideas. As a result, he was in  ** _no_** mood for talking to his mate who’d been giving him pleading sideways glances.

“Be grateful you ingrate of a creation of mine,” Vaati continued, “that I do not lock you up in a cell where you’ll  ** _never_** escape being exposed to direct sunlight.” Shadow winced, gulping loudly, “You  ** _will_** go oversee that my army does not destroy Labrynna completely and you will  ** _not_** complain, is that clear?”

“Y-Yes, master,” Shadow muttered.

“You’ll remain at Lynna City as my emissary until such time I see fit to forgive you and allow you to return.” The lavender haired wind mage then gestured to the Dark Mirror and the obsidian glass began to give off a dark purplish glow as it swirled within the ebony frame, opening a portal to the Dark World. “I trust you know how to get there,” he sneered.

The black clad doppelganger nodded sedately. “V-Vio…” he muttered plaintively as he forced himself to approach the portal. His hyacinth eyed mate wouldn’t even spare him a glance in his direction. “G-Goodbye, my… love,” he murmured apologetically, vanishing into the portal, a single crystal drop splashing to the black marble floor as the portal closed behind him.

“Now as for you two,” the wind demon said turning back to Vio.

“What do you want with Labrynna?” the purple streaked blond dared to ask.

“It’s not your place to question me,  ** _traitor_** ,” he hissed in warning, “Come here,” he commanded with a tone that left  ** _no_** room for defiance.

Sighing heavily, the amethyst clad teen obeyed and slowly approached the lilac tressed male. Vaati quickly snatched the Master Sword of Darkness. “N-No, please don’t!” the slightly taller doppelganger begged, guessing at the wind mage’s intentions. “Don’t give him to  ** _her_**!”

“Why shouldn’t I?” snapped Vaati, “That spirit has been nothing but a thorn in my side ever since that disobedient brat brought you here. What are  ** _you_** willing to give in return for your lover’s safety, hmm?”

“W-Whatever you want… Master Vaati,” the violet streaked blond answered, kneeling before him.

“Whatever I want, eh? And what if I wanted you chained to my bed for the rest of your practically immortal excuse of a life?”

Vio bit his lip to try to stop the tears. “If that is what you desire, Master Vaati,” he replied defeatedly.

The wind demon cackled. “You  ** _heroes_** are such wanton little sluts!” The sword began to glow a fiery red at those insulting words.

“Ghirahim!” Vio pleaded, “Don’t! Let me do this! It’ll keep you here with me if I do! Please! He’ll have you sealed permanently if you try anything! Please love!”

“My, my, such touching  ** _loyalty_** ,” Vaati sneered. The kneeling teen hung his head, keeping silent. “Stand down spirit,” he said to the sword, “I have  ** _no_** intention of ever bedding anyone’s leftovers.” The sword’s glow dimmed to a dull crimson, but refused to go out completely. “Now as for your punishment, my dear, noble has been of a hero,” he began, grabbing Vio’s chin in a vise like grip.

“You are to serve me  ** _without_** question or I  ** _will_** send your dearest love to that b*^%# of a princess. Also, you are to  ** _never_** attempt any contact with Shadow Link.”

“Yes, master.”

“And to make sure you remain my loyal dog…” The demon sorcerer grasped the dejected teen’s neck. His hand began to glow a dark indigo which circled Vio’s pale skin. “Every dog needs a collar, don’t you think?”

Vio gasped and reached for his neck, hands meeting cold, smooth metal. Reflected in the dark tiles below was a simple silver collar, a winged eye hung from a loop, making him look and feel like the dog the lavender haired demon had called him.

“That will be my ‘insurance’ that you’ll  ** _never_** disobey me ever again,” Vaati said triumphantly.

“W-What does it do?” the now collared doppelganger asked, dreading the answer.

“Let’s just say, you’ll get a little surprise should you ever decide to turn traitor again, hero.”

Vio nodded in understanding.  _‘It’s probably a shock collar,_ ’ he surmised. “A-And Ghirahim?” he queried, silently praying his love would be returned to him.

“Hmm? Oh you mean this,” the lavender haired wind mage quipped. “I think I’ll hold onto your boy toy for a while, slave. Good dogs  ** _earn_** their treats.”

“Yes master,” the purple streaked blond muttered, blinking away at the tears falling down his cheeks.

“Once I am one hundred and fifty percent sure you’ll not betray me again, I’ll consider returning him to you. Oh, and I’ll be increasing the strength on that seal again.” Vio said nothing, nodding to show he understood.

He didn’t protest as Vaati summoned a bokoblin. “Take him to the dungeons and lock him up,” he ordered, grinning as the purple clad slave let the ugly red creature grab hold of him. “That’ll be your home for now on, slave,” he called as he was led away, “Oh and one more thing,” he called to the monster, “ ** _none_** of you are permitted to ‘play’ with him. If I learn that you have, my wrath will know no limits, understand moron?”

The bokoblin grunted a response in the language of the Dark World that Vio could only pray was in the affirmative.

“Now to see what my darling emerald’s been up to,” Vaati chuckled once he was alone and headed back to his private chambers.

 

~Tsuzuku~


	7. Part 7

Part 7

 

He hated this. He really did, but after the death of his parents seven years ago, he wound up with nowhere to go. And not having a single rupee to his name, the boy had been unable to find lodging in Lynna City. He owed Veran for being kind enough to take him in.

At first the red haired woman would have him wash dishes, change sheets, cook and other maid type chores for a few rupees a day. Then one day, one of her ‘visitors’ had taken interest in the adorable, sweet faced child. That was when he learned what Veran and her ‘sisters’ really were.

He had cried and fought that first night as one of Veran’s ‘girls’ but unfortunately this ‘guest’ was one of  ** _those_** types, the kind who get their jollies from their victims’ struggling and tears. By the time the night was over, he was covered in bruises and other ‘things’. He’d cried the whole day as Veran healed and cleaned him, then shoved in into one of the vacant rooms to wait for the next customer.

That was five years ago and he still hadn’t been able to escape Veran’s brothel. Even if he did, the tiny amount of rupees he managed to save from his days as Veran’s ‘maid’ wouldn’t be enough room and board for prices in Labrynna had inflated greatly due to the invading army of monsters. Whatever taxes the people could pay went to fund Labrynna City’s militia – the only form of army the country had – as they went off to fight the monsters. Sadly though, the money was wasted for Labrynna’s finest soldiers and mercenaries had been utterly defeated within a few months.

So here he was, trolling the streets of Lynna City, drumming up business for his ‘benefactress’. Most people would avoid him as if he had the plague, snooty expressions of disgust on their faces, others would pause briefly to give him pitying glances. It was the ones with ale laden breath and leering glances he was waiting for. It would soon be sun set and he’d not have long to wait much longer to start his ‘job’. He quickly gave his ‘uniform’ a check. He pulled down the sleeveless crimson cropped turtleneck top, for it had started to bunch up in the back from leaning against the wall too long. Next he smoothed the creases from the equally red and obscenely cut boy shorts and tightened the laces on the ebony stiletto knee high boots.

Yes, ‘Red’ truly hated his life.  _‘At least I’ve got a roof over my head, and food to eat,’_  he reminded himself, always trying to look on the ‘brighter side’ of things; a trait he never really grew out of.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shadow Link had been there for almost a month and he already  ** _despised_** the place. True he did enjoy lording over the pathetic Labrynnans, but there was  ** _nothing_** to do in the city and the rest of the country was totally void of any form of entertainment except for the occasional festivals which had apparently been cancelled due to a certain windbag’s invasion. 

So there he was, just wandering the streets of Labrynna’s  **only** major city aimlessly, getting immensely bored of scaring the living daylights out of drunks as he played ‘peek-a-boo’ from the shadows. He was about to return to the mayor’s castle – now his ‘prison’ – when a glimpse of red and gold caught his eye.

Standing under one of the torches used for street lamps was someone he’d  ** _never_** expected to ever see again. That blond hair and bluest blue eyes were unmistakable.  _‘Is that… Is that Red?!’_  he wondered as he stared at the blond teen in the skimpy yet lust inducing scarlet outfit.  _‘So_ **that’s** _why Vaati attacked this snooze fest of a country! He must have known Red was here and probably wanted him dead. Well, I_ **won’t** _let you! Red’s gonna be my ticket outta here. Once I convince him ta join me, we’re gonna be comin’ for ya, ya old wind bag!’_

He moved away from the shadows and approached the boy. “Red!” he called, glomping him from behind, startling the red clad youth, “You don’t know how  ** _happy_** I am to see ya!”

The blond sighed. He hated when the drunks got grabby especially when he hadn’t even been ‘hired’ yet. “It’s a hundred rupees for an hour,” he droned, “five hundred if you want the whole night.”

Shadow released the boy, flabbergasted. This wasn’t Red?! Had he been seeing things? Was he so lonely without his mate that he made this prostitute look like Vio’s long gone ‘brother’, was that it?  ** _No_** he’d know those innocent, child-like sapphires anywhere, even if they were dulled at the moment. This may not have been the same Red he knew four hundred years ago, but he definitely had an uncanny likeness, maybe he was a descendent.  _‘Hmm… interesting,’_ he mused,  _‘maybe I can still use this kid. He does look so much like Red. And have a bit of fun to boot!’_

“Where to?” he asked the boy, giving him a lecherous grin.

‘Red’ shrugged and started walking. “This way,” he said when he was sure the ‘customer’ was following.

 

“About time you got back,” snapped Veran as the two entered the flashy mansion.

“Business was slow, ma’am,” ‘Red’ answered.

“Hmph. Just get upstairs already and- L-Lord Shadow?! W-What a surprise and a pleasure it is to have you…” she stammered, rupees in her eyes on recognizing the boy’s customer.

“Stop that pathetic @$$ kissing,” he spat, throwing her a small pouch of rupees. “I’m taking him for the night.”

“O-Of course, my lord,” Veran said bowing, “You can have the boy for as long as you wish! Take him for the whole week if you so wish!”

“Tch.”

“L-Lord Shadow?!” the blond stammered, trembling, “ ** _Y-You’re_**  L-Lord S-Shadow?!” He’d been ‘hired’ by the leader of those monsters?! What did he ever do to deserve such a cruel fate?!

“That’s right, pretty boy,” the black clad ruler of Labrynna crowed, “And don’t you forget that.”

“Y-Yes, l-lord,” he stammered, nervously leading him to the upper floors of the mansion.

“Mmm… I’m gonna enjoy this,” Shadow said licking his lips as his garnet eyes glued to the boy’s pert swaying rear.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Red’ woke to find himself curled up against the country’s demonic conqueror. He jerked away, wincing in pain. He was amazed that he could move at all since Lord Shadow hadn’t stopped until both were about to pass out. He startled at the low chuckle.

“Sleep well, lovely?” the blond streaked brunet asked, stretching languidly.

“Y-Yes L-Lord Shadow,” he replied,  _‘A little too well,’_ he thought, turning bright octorok red when he realized he hadn’t minded much that he had been practically snuggling the man. Too few ‘customers’ stayed an entire night and having someone to wake up to was a luxury he enjoyed whenever he could, even if it was just a ‘customer’.

“Now, now, there’s no need to be so formal, little one,” he chided lightly. “Come here, petling.” He held his arms open.

The blond timidly crawled over to his ‘employer’ and allowed him to wrap his arms around his slender waist. “Tell me lovely boy,” began Shadow, speaking lowly into ‘Red’s’ ear, “What do they call you?”

“Whatever they want, lord,” ‘Red’ replied, trying as hard as he could to not let the demon’s gentleness fool him. Too many times those men had been able to fool him with being kind during the beginning, and besides, everyone knows that demons have  ** _no_** hearts, right? “What is it you wish to call me now, my lord? You can call me ‘Vio’ like before if that is your wish.”

Shadow frowned.

Vio…

He hadn’t planned on actually going to a brothel in the first place, let alone letting himself get so carried away and pretend he was with his mate instead of some whore. But it had been  ** _so_**  long since he’d bedded anyone and he missed the violet eyed doppelganger terribly. “I much rather know your name, my ruby,” he said rubbing the boy’s cheek, “Don’t you think it’s unfair that you know my name when I don’t yours?”

The blond looked away shyly. “Most people ‘round here just call me ‘Red’ if they don’t have anyone in particular they want me to be.”

“Ah, but what did your parents call you, my dear ‘Red’?” pressed the darker male.

His parents.

He hadn’t thought of them in years. How they must be ashamed of him now. Tears welled up in his cerulean jewels for eyes as he started to imagine the hateful and disgusted words they’d say if there were to ever know what he’d become. “I-It’s… Am… Amaranth,” he stammered, trying desperately not to cry in front of his customer.

Cerise eyes widened in bewilderment.  _‘Isn’t that a_ **girl’s** _name?!’_ he pondered. This boy was definitely  ** _no_** girl. Well, if Vio’s full name was  ** _Violet_** , then why not this child? “It suits you,” he murmured, “Now, now, don’t cry, sweetling,” he added, brushing the sparkling tears away.

“I-I’m s-sorry, Lord Shadow,” he sniffled, “I-It’s just that… my parents, they’d… they’d be so cross with me if they were here.”

“They died, didn’t they?” the shadow being asked, most people don’t become whores if they had family to turn to. The boy nodded, still sniffling. “You poor, poor boy,” Shadow cooed, rubbing gentle circles on his bare back. He could only imagine what he must be feeling, but he was partly sure similar to the pain he endured for four hundred years without his mate. “Do you want to know why I think your parents named you that?”

“W-Why, Lord Shadow?” Amaranth asked innocently, his head resting on the other’s shoulder. He couldn’t understand why, but this demon was making him relax more than he ever had been able to since his coming to Lynna City. Something about him made him feel as though it would be all right as long as he was near. There was something vaguely familiar about this supposedly evil being.  _‘It’s weird,’_ he thought,  _‘It’s as if we’ve met before, but how could we have when last night was the first time I’ve ever seen this man?’_

“Because, it’s a  ** _very_** special flower, my ruby,” he replied, “It blooms forever and  ** _never_** dies.”

“R-Really?! It never dies?!”

Shadow laughed at the boy’s adorably innocent behavior. “Yes it does, sweetling. Din herself loved the flower so much that she asked her sister Farore to make sure it’d  ** _never_** wilt.”

“B-But I-I’m no like that,” Amaranth murmured. There was nothing special about him at all. He always thought himself to be rather plain looking, even if those men thought otherwise.

“That may be so, my lovely one, but I think your parents were thinking of  ** _this_** when they named you,” he said kissing the triforce birthmark on his left hand.

“M-My birthmark”

“Hmm-mm. only  ** _very_**  special people get a mark like that, my ruby. Your ancestor – who I must say you’re a dead ringer for – was special enough to have it as well.”

“M-Mama did mention that Papa was descended from a great hero from Hyrule. How did… how did you know that?”

“Let’s just say you learn a thing or two from hangin’ around in the shadows, little one.”

“Oh.”

“So, my lovely amaranth, what would you like to do now? We still have a few hours left.”

“W-Whatever you’d like, my lord.” He moved to the other side of the bed and lay back down expectantly. After all, one did not go to brothels to  ** _just_** talk.

The blond streaked brunet frowned, but quickly hid his displeasure with a chuckle. “I think I’ll pass on more of  ** _that,_** sweet one. You can barely move as it is and I have  ** _no_** intention of damaging you further. So come back here, my dear ‘Red’.”

Red nodded and let the lord of the city cradle him in his arms, finding himself to be yet again content to just lounge within that embrace.

_‘Just as I thought,’_ Shadow mused, as he cuddled the boy,  _‘He_ **is** _so much like Red. And soon he’ll be all_ **mine.** _Hah! Take that, Vaati-_ **sama** _!’_ He gave his ‘master’ a mental raspberry.

The shadow being couldn’t help feel a tiny bit of guilty for ever bedding someone other than Vio, but weren’t the four Links basically the  ** _same_** person? Also it wasn’t like the violet eyed other would care anyway.

They hadn’t parted on good terms. Plus there was the case of his mate’s infidelity. So he thought he might as well get some enjoyment while ‘convincing’ Red’s descendent to join the ‘dark side’.

_‘I managed to hook, Vio,’_ he told himself,  _‘How hard could it be to turn sweet, trusting, little ‘Red’?_ ’

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Link paced the opulent room he and his beloved master shared. The blond was torn. Ever since he saw Vio in Vaati’s library and stood against the wind mage to protect him, he had been feeling nothing but guilt. Guilt for not once ever thinking of his hyacinth eyed doppelganger; guilt for ever going against the man who’d been nothing but kind and gentle with him.

Vio hadn’t been back to see him since then and he’d gotten increasingly worried. The purple streaked blond  ** _had_** been gravely injured by the effects of his master’s spell after all. Was he even alive anymore?

Vaati had refused to tell him anything and when Link’s insisting got too much for him, the lavender haired wind demon had struck him and told him to stop pestering him with nonsense.

So the subject of the purple clad doppelganger had become taboo. His master hadn’t hit him again since then, but he  ** _never_** apologized. That alone had sown the seed of rebellion in the blond slave. How dare he hit him like that! He was just worried for a friend, for Farore’s sake!

So he was going to take this opportunity to sneak away and find Vio. The lilac tressed wind mage had decided to go to Zelda to deliver the terms for her surrender with the news that he now had control over Labrynna. So why was he still pacing their room when he knew his master would be back any moment?

“Arrgh!! Just go already!” he scolded, “You want to if Vio’s ok don’t you; to explain things and apologize, right?” He threw his hands up in irritation. “Stop being such a wimp Link! You’re the fricken Hero of Time for crying out loud! So march your wussy @$$ out there already!”

Sighing the beribboned blond stopped his ranting and pacing and cautiously strode through the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“V-Vio!” Link cried upon finding his friend and adopted brother sitting in a dungeon cell hours later. “Thank the Goddesses you’re alive!”

“Hello, Link,” the hyacinth eyed teen said not bothering to look from the only book he’d managed to smuggle into his ‘home’.

The emerald clad slave’s face fell and he slumped down to the floor against the bars. “Let me explain, please Vio.”

“There’s nothing to explain. You’ve made your choice. We all have.”

“B-But you don’t know what happened!” implored Link, “What they… what those  ** _things_** did to me!”

“I know,” Vio replied, closing his book and coming over to kneel by him. “I can’t imagine everything they did, but I have some idea as to what you went through – none of it pretty I’m sure.” He reached through the bars to place a hand on the other one’s arm.

“W-Who…”

“Told me?” finished the purple streaked blond, “Shadow. He overhead them bragging about it.” No need for the poor blond to learn of Vaati’s true purpose for what he did.

“I see. Vaati-sama… he… I…”

“Link, it’s ok,” Vio replied gently, stopping the slave’s stammering, “I heard what you said back there.”

“Vio-“

“We  ** _can’t_** control who we fall for, Link. I  ** _never_** thought I’d love anyone but Shadow, but then I ‘lost’ my memories and met Ghirahim.”

“Vio, did you… are you saying you got your memories back?!” the scantily clad doppelganger asked, astounded. “That’s great!”

“I did, but I wish they remained locked up,” the hyacinth eyed teen muttered in regret.

“But why?!” Link puzzled, then he remembered what his twin had just said, “Oh… yeah. So what did you mean by ‘locked up’ Vio?”

“ ** _I_** made myself forget everything, Link,” he said regretfully.

“Why?!” the other sputtered, truly floored, “Why would you do something like that?!”

Vio  sighed heavily, “It’s a long story.”

“Well, I’m not going anywhere and Vaati-sama’s still not back.

The violet clad doppelganger chuckled and was about to start his tale when a group of Hinoxes and bokoblins came lumbering into his part of the dungeon.  _‘Oh no!’_ he screamed inwardly. “Run Link!” he begged.

The blond turned to stand and saw the lecherous looks of the monsters. He froze, unable to move as memories of what he went through ran rampant in his mind.

“Hey lookie,” one of the monsters jeered in the language of the Dark World. “Master’s whore come for more play!”

“Ooh Ooh,” piped one of the bokoblins, “maybe he think we better fun than master!”

“How ‘bout we get the other one ta join in,” snorted a moblin, coming over to them. “He look like he want fun too!” He then let a raucous laugh, causing his ‘comrades’ to laugh as well.

“You stupid!” said one of the more intelligent bokoblins, “Master say no touchie pet! No touchie traitor! Master get many angry if touchie!”

“Bah!” grunted the Hinox who’d spoken first. “Master  ** _not_** here. He  ** _not_** know.”

The bokoblins and moblins who’d backed off at the bokoblin’s refusal, paused in their retreat for a moment then decided that the cyclops had a point. Vaati wouldn’t know if he was away.

There was a great cacophony of hoots, jeers, and hollers, which caused even more of the monsters to come running to see what the fuss was about.

Link may not have been able to understand their despicable language, but those menacing eyes and drooling mouths were all he needed to know what they’d been talking about.

“Oh sweet Naryru, no!” Vio moaned as the monsters closed in on the green clad teen.

One of the moblin guards took his keys off his belt and shoved Link into Vio’s cell after unlocking the door. The poor slave landed on his hands and knees, causing several of the creatures to start pulling at their belts and lower coverings.

“D-Don’t you touch us!” the purple streaked blond protested, putting himself between Link and Vaati’s army.

“Shut face ho!” growled a moblin, knocking Vio to the side.

“Who play first?” one of the smaller cyclopes asked, “the green or purple?”

“Why not both play?” queried a black bokoblin, “Have both play together and we play with them at same time.”

“Good idea! You real smart. I like!” the first Hinox grunted.

“N-No, oh no!” groaned the hyacinth eyed doppelganger, “Link, for Nayru’s sake, run!”

The blond remained frozen to the spot yet again. Past experiences held him in place as tightly as any ropes or chains ever could.  _‘Just let them get this over with and pray Master Vaati finds us,’_ he prayed,  _‘and he’s not angry enough to actually kill us.’_

But when he saw a bokoblin start rubbing up against his violet twin, something snapped inside. “Don’t. You. Dare. Touch. HIM!!” he snarled and jumped to attack the monster. He bit against the hand covering his nose and mouth, rushing over to his friend when the hinox restraining him let go to see to his injuries.

“Me like when ho fight,” he chortled as he advanced on the two doppelgangers. “Lots of fun for me.”

Link stood protectively over his amethyst eyed twin, sapphires blazing defiantly. They soon fell when he saw that there were so many of those  ** _things_** that escape was impossible now for the doorways out of the dungeons were thick with them.

“You suck. Now!” snorted a moblin shoving Link down to his knees, forcing him to face its exposed crotch while Vio was brutally yanked away and forced up against the wall by one of the largest hinoxes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“H-How dare you!” Link heard, his master’s furious voice echoing off this stone walls of the palace. “How  ** _dare_**  you lay a hand on what is  ** _mine_**! Did I tell you imbeciles  ** _not_** to touch either of them?!”

There was a great amount of grunting, snorting, and squealing from the monsters. “Useless! All of you are utterly useless! Can’t even follow a simple order!” There was an enormous wind as if a tornado or hurricane was let lose upon them, knocking their tormentors back against the walls. Several satisfying crunches followed in the wind’s wake.

“I told you my wrath would know no bounds,” Vaati spoke again, calmer now, but it was only the eye of the storm and they knew it. The remaining monsters that were still conscious, cowered where they were, pleading in their demon tongue for mercy. But Vaati was not a merciful person when truly angered.

The blond cringed and immediately shut his eyes as soon as the screams began.

“Get out of my sight!” the lavender haired demon spat at the two remaining bokoblins, once the carnage had subsided. The red creatures had to scramble over each other in their haste to obey.

“Now,” Vaati started, his blood red gaze turning to the cowering doppelganger in the now filthy cell. “Care to tell me why I find you down here in the dungeons, pet?” he asked sweetly. “Care to repeat that, slave?” he said when a mumbled response met his ears.

“I…I wanted to… to see V-Vio… t-to see if he w-was o-okay, master,” Link stammered, cringing at those irate rubies.

“And  ** _where_** is the traitor?” the paler male asked, garnet orbs scanning the cell.

“Y-You won’t hurt him? Please…”

“Move Link,” Vaati commanded upon noticing movement behind the abused blond. He sighed when the teen refused to obey. “I won’t harm him unless he gives me cause to,” he said, “Now move aside.”

Link reluctantly obeyed and crawled to the side, revealing an equally bruised and soiled Vio, his clothing just as practically non-existent as Link’s. The traumatized doppelganger didn’t bother to acknowledge the wind mage’s presence, instead, continued to rock back and forth, cradling his knees against his chest.

“Din’s Fire!” swore the lilac tressed demon, remorse filling his heart at the miserable sight.

He rushed over to the completely broken teen and attempted to scoop him up. Vio let out an ear piercing scream when he felt hands upon his bare flesh, causing Vaati to draw back. He once again approached him, this time more carefully and cautiously, but the purple streaked blond’s screams only increased.

“Get away from him!” Ghirahim demanded, emerging from the Master Sword of Darkness, shoving the shorter demon aside and pulling his fear wracked lover into his arms. “Shh sky-child,” he soothed, “It’s me! Calm down, little master! Vio! Look at me!” he commanded when the boy began to struggle and fight. Ghirahim clasped Vio’s face in his hands and forced him to look at him.

“It’s me! It’s alright, sky-child.  ** _No one’s_** going to hurt you anymore,” he said as calmly as he could, though he was seething inside. How  ** _dare_** that contemptuous half demon b@$@rd allow this to happen to his beloved!

Tear filled amethysts blinked hazily then slowly began to focus on the white haired demon. “G-Ghira?” croaked the smaller one, unsure as to whether he was hallucinating or not.

“Yes, little master, it’s me. I’m here now. Hush, my little violet.”

Upon realizing that this was indeed his beloved sword spirit and not some cruel joke played by one of the Poes, the hyacinth eyed teen allowed himself to be scooped up by those strong arms and commenced sobbing his heart out.

Abysmal black depths glared at the lavender haired male as he gathered his pet into his arms who was now sobbing as well. “I should have you beg for death for what has happened to him,” Ghirahim growled.

“Believe me spirit,” Vaati said, remorse, contrition, and regret coloring his voice, “I  ** _never_** intended for any of this to happen to the boy. Come, we need to get them healed and cleaned before those wounds get infected.”

The sword spirit said nothing, but gingerly carried his still weeping lover out of the cell and from the dungeons, Vaati close behind with Link just as carefully cradled in his arms.

 

~Tsuzuku~


	8. Part 8

Part 8

 

‘Red’ woke again only to find that Lord Shadow had been gone for quite some time for the spot where he’d lain was cool to the touch.

“D-Don’t be stupid,” he sobbed at he pang of pain in his heart. “You  ** _know_** better than to get attached to customers! Snap out of it, Red!” But he  ** _had_** gotten attached to the blond streaked brunet. It was extremely stupid of him. Not only because of  ** _what_** the man was, but also because he’d only known Shadow for a single night.

“I-I want to see him again,” he sniffled, fighting against the tears. He grabbed the pillow next to him and inhaled the shadow being’s scent. He couldn’t describe it, but it was a darkly enticing aroma that promised exotic sights and pleasures that only  ** _he_** could deliver. “L-Lord Shadow,” he murmured breathing in more of the rich, sinful fragrance.

Something black amongst the red and cream sheets of his bed appeared in the corner of his eye. Curious, the blond let go of the pillow and picked up the envelope he found lying next to him.

He gave a squeak of surprise upon opening it. Tumbling out came a small delicate brilliant crimson flower, a single tear shaped diamond on a midnight black chain tied to the stem.

Eager and amazed sapphires devoured the letter that came with the treasures, marveling at the whimsical yet elegant curling script.

 

**_‘My dear, sweet amaranth,_ **

**_‘It pains me to leave you so, lovely one, but unfortunately my duties can only be ignored for so long. I hope you hold no hard feelings for leaving you in such an inconsiderate manner. But you’re just too adorable sleeping beside me as you were.’_ **

 

At those words, ‘Red’ blushed profusely. He felt his heart skip a beat.  _‘He didn’t want to leave!’_  he thought jubilantly.

 

**_‘Your namesake pales in comparison to you, my ruby. Next to you, this tiny amaranth is but a common weed. Never ever let what these pathetic fools say or think cause you pain, sweet one. Let these trinkets serve to remind you of how special and precious you really are until I can next tell you myself, my lovely “Red”.’_ **

 

He… He wanted to see him again?! Was he truly planning on coming back?! The blond’s heart skipped yet another beat. He could hardly believe his eyes, he had to reread the previous paragraph over several times before he realized that the letter was real, that the demon truly wanted to be with him again.

 

**_‘And yes, I will be back, sweetling. So dry those tears I know you’re crying. Tears should be like diamonds, hard to obtain and treasured when they are, not wasted on such silly things and definitely not on one such as I, little amaranth. So cheer up and be a good boy.’_ **

 

“I-I will Lord Shadow,” he whispered, wiping at the crystalline drops gathering at the corners of his eyes.

 

**_‘Until I next see you again my sweet, sweet Red,, keep yourself well and safe. I shall return tto you the very next chance I get, pelting. So wait for me, my lovely ruby. I can only hope a treasure like you will keep me in that gentle heart of yours.’_ **

 

“O-Of course I will!” he stammered, empathically. “Y-You’re… special to me too, my lord.”

 

**_‘You’ll be in mine as I count the hours ‘til I can gaze upon your beauty, my immortal flower._ **

****

**_‘May the Goddesses watch over and protect you,_ **

**_-Shadow Link’_ **

 

Red clasped the letter to him, trembling from the most flattering and passionate word’s he’d ever received from any customer outside of the bedroom. “If you keep that up, my lord,” he chided, “I just might love you even-“

The blond stopped mid-sentence, gasping at what he’d just uttered. Did he really just say he  ** _loved_** him?! I-Impossible! One night of the greatest pleasure he’d ever experienced and sweet, flowery words do not  ** _give_** just cause to love someone. Not in  ** _his_** line of ‘work.’ Yet, he was so desperately so wanted to see that demon again and  ** _never_**  to be parted from him again. All throughout the night as they lay there cuddling and talking, he felt a peace he hadn’t felt since he was a child; when his mother would comfort him after a nightmare. Goddesses! He  ** _needed_** that man!

“Please hurry back, Lord Shadow,” he whispered, holding the letter to hi nose, breathing in the scent of ink and his beloved.

Footsteps in the hall outside drew him out of his daydreaming and he quickly grabbed the gifts and letter, stashing them in a hidden niche in the wall he’d discovered so many years ago. He knew if Veran saw them, she’d immediately take them from him like she did with most of the few remaining rupees he had before finding his hiding spot. It bothered him that  ** _he_** was the only one she did that to, for none of the other whores complained about the redheaded madam stealing their gifts.

He had just covered himself when said woman burst in, a huge grin on her face. “Congrats kid!” she crowed, “You managed to snag the richest guy in town! So what if he’s a demon and the one behind those disgusting monsters. You know what he told me? He said you were the best he’s had in years! Not only that, but he’d  ** _definitely_** be coming back for more! He even gave a bonus! I don’t know what you did, but don’t you  ** _dare_** screw this up, you hear?! If all goes well, I’d be set for a hundred lifetimes!”

“Y-Yes ma’am,” he stammered sullenly.

Money. That was all Veran ever cared about. How could he have been so naïve to think she ever felt sorry for him seven years ago? She must have planned to make him work as one of her ‘girls’ all along.

She turned to leave, scrunching her nose at the pungent odor. “Get yourself cleaned up and wash those sheets; it positively reeks in here!” she ordered, “Oh by the way, you can hae the day off, kid. You’ve earned it.”

Th-Thank you ma’am!”

Veran said nothing else as she left the room, her mind most probably filled with dreams of riches and a life of leisure.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Over the next two months, Shadow would call upon the scarlet clad blond and spend entire nights with the boy, whether it was in a passionate embrace or just cuddling and snuggling. ‘Red’ by then had fallen completely and utterly in love with the darker being. He tried to fight the growing admiration and infatuation during this time, but his resolve had been whittled down bit by bit with each and every kind word, gesture, and gift from the city’s lord until he was totally hooked. He’d become addicted to Shadow’s very presence and always cried, though he tried his best not to, if he caught the blond streaked brunet sneaking out. However, when Shadow left, he  ** _always_** left behind a single amaranth – sometimes a rare jewel or some other gift or note as well – to remind the blond that no one else was as special or precious to him as he was; and that he would  ** _always_** come back to him.

“D-Do you really have to go, Lord Shadow?” Red – as the other had gotten into the habit of calling him now – pleaded as his lover dressed, silent tears starting to fall down passion flushed cheeks. The night wasn’t over, but the other was leaving.

“Now, my sweet ruby, no tears,” the now black clad demon said, catching a tear in his hand. He drew his fingers around the saline liquid briefly before opening them again. Nestled in his palm was a tear shaped diamond. “Remember what I said about tears?”

The blond smiled, no matter how many times he’d seen Shadow do that, he never ceased to marvel at the demon’s magic. “I have some rather tedious business to attend to, so I’m afraid I can’t stay the night like we always do, my lovely Red.”

“B-But y-you’ll be back, right?”

“How can I  ** _not_** come back to you, dear amaranth? Your sweetness is more intoxicating than the strongest wine in all the lands.”

Red blushed as red as the deep crimson sheets they’d laid on. Shadow smiled and passionately kissed his already kissed bruised lips, making them puff up even more so that they almost resembled those of the lesser and more violent Zora race.

“Be a good boy ‘til I get back, ok?” the darker male ordered as he rose to leave.

“Of course, my lord!” chirped the blond.

It wasn’t until the demonic conqueror had been gone for a few minutes when he realized that Shadow hadn’t left the customary flower.

Panic started to flow through him. Had the shadow being he’d fallen so hard for finally gotten tired of him? Is that why he hadn’t given him another amaranth, why he didn’t stay the whole night, though he paid the proper price for one?

“H-He must have forgot,” he sniffled, desperately trying to assuage his fears. “Whatever this business he had must be  ** _really_** important for him to forget about my flower. Yeah, that’s it!”

Footsteps from the hall prevented him from launching himself into one of his sobbing fits. Had his beloved come back? Had he realized he forgot about the flower? Red’s heart skipped a beat in relief as those stopped at his door.

“Did you forget something, my-“ he began playfully, but stopped upon seeing the red haired madam.

The smile on her face was giving him a very uneasy feeling. He had never seen Veran smile so broadly in all his years ‘working’ for her.

“Get out,” she said sharply, yanking on his arm roughly, her expensive manicured nails leaving angry red marks on his pale tan skin.

“M-Miss Veran?” he queried nervously. Had Lord Shadow told her he was displeased with him now?

“You heard me, brat,” the redheaded woman ground out, “Get dressed and get out of here! You’ve just been sold.”

“S-S-Sold?!” Red sputtered in shock and despair. Being sold meant someone wanted you in their bed for the rest of your life in Veran’s business. If he was sold, then that meant he’d  ** _never_** get to see his love again!

“P-P-Please ma’am!” he begged, “C-Can’t you sell them someone else? Please I beg of you!”

“Shut up!” she spat, slapping him hard on the cheek, leaving a bright red handprint. “That customer paid two fortunes for  ** _you_**  and I’m not going to lose such a profit.”

The blond wept silently, but begrudgingly obeyed and started to dress. “A-At least let me keep my things, ma’am,” he pleaded again.

“Ha! What things?!” jeered Veran, “I own  ** _everything_** in these walls! You have nothing! Now get that lazy @$$ of yours down there! I hate to keep such a high paying customer waiting.”

The blond, having gotten his treasures from the hidden niche, tried to sneak the sack he’d placed them in past his ‘owner’ as he started for the door. “Where did you get  ** _that_**?!” she demanded, her eyes widening when she saw him carrying the small sack.

“P-Please, Miss Veran! It’s all I have!”

“And I said I own  ** _everything_** in here!” she spat, grabbing the sack. She upended the bag and her eyes popped out of their sockets at the rare jewels and still living flowers. “Well, well, well, quite the little thief aren’t we?”

“I  ** _didn’t_** steal them!” he protested, glaring at her defiantly, “Lord Shadow  ** _gave_** them to me!”

“Sure he did,” she sneered, “but I own  ** _you_** little thief. Therefore, he gave those things to  ** _me_** not  ** _you_**. I should give you the beating of your life for trying to steal from me, but then I’d have to explain to that customer down there why I’m giving him damaged merchandise.”

She looped the initial diamond Shadow had given him around her neck, fingering the dark chain as she then began to drag the distraught teen out of his room.

“I do apologize for the wait,” Veran apologized, as they reached the meeting/lounging area, the other girls watching in curiosity and pity as Red was shoved toward the dark clad figure. “But I had to deal with a thief that I just caught.

“Is that so? Annoying wretches, thieves,” he said, turning around.

“L-L-Lord S-Shadow?!” the scarlet clad blond stammered in surprise.

“Tell me, my sweet amaranth, what has happened to you?” he asked, his blood red eyes narrowing as a dangerous fire began to simmer within their depths upon seeing the bruises on his arm and handprint on his face.

Red gulped, too frightening by that blazing fury. “As I said, Lord Shadow,” Veran began, “I discovered a…”

“A thief, I know,” the shadow being hissed, truly angry now when he saw the jewel hanging from her neck. “I do believe that I gave that to  ** _my ruby_** ,” he snarled, ripping the diamond from her neck, nearly choking her with the chain and breaking it in the process. “I do despise thieves, madam. Care to know what I like to do to those who steal from  ** _me_**?”

“M-M-M-My lord, please!” begged the red haired woman, dropping to her knees, clutching onto his legs. “H-Have m-m-mercy!”

“Tch! Like ya did with Red? Oh I know all about how you’d treat him worse than your other girls. All because he was special enough to get that birthmark. Well let me tell ya somethin’ b*^%#, you don’t deserve  ** _my_** mercy let alone breathe the same air as him!” The blond streaked brunet then wrapped an arm around Red’s waist and pulled him tight against his chest, making sure the gentle boy wouldn’t be able to see what he was about to do.

Every shadow within the room moved and swarmed upon Veran, violating the woman in every way possible for several minutes before dragging her down into a bottomless abyss. The girls screamed and began to panic, running like cuccos with their heads cut off.

“You there!” the dark one called to a scantily clad blue haired woman who was trying her best to calm the others.

“Y-Yes lord?” she asked, cautiously, the other whores pausing in their panic to watch.

“What’s your name?”

“N-Nayru, sir.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Well, congrats, Nayru-chan,” he said, throwing the sack of rupees he’d scavenged off Veran at her. The gentle woman caught it easily. “You’re now the owner of this establishment.”

“T-Thank you, lord!” she cried bowing low, astonished by the demon’s generosity.

“I advise you use that wisely.”

“Yes, sir. I always wanted to start a school for orphans like poor Red-kun.”

“A school huh? Well it don’t matter what ya do with this place, it’s  ** _yours_** after all. I’ll be taking my amaranth with me know if you don’t mind.”

“W-Wait Lord Shadow,” Nayru called timidly, making him pause as he opened a shadow portal back to his mansion. “Just what do you intend to do with Red-kun?”

The blond streaked brunet gave her a smile. “Why give him the best care he deserves of course.” The scarlet clad boy felt butterflies start to flutter in his stomach at that statement.

“And that care would be?”

Shadow laughed. “Oh for Din’s sake, woman!” he guffawed, “Ya really think I’d hurt the boy?! Have I ever hurt him all this time?”

“No. You haven’t,” Nayru said, smiling ruefully, “But I feel you have another purpose for him.”

Ruby eyes hardened. Just who was this girl? “And if I did?”

“All I ask is for you not do anything that would cause him to break; like so many others blessed by the triforce,” she said solemnly. Shadow frowned, loathing the guilt he felt for putting his beloved Vio through so much, for letting Vaati break Green’s descendant like that. “I can not truly understand why he would care for you so demon, but Red-kun is of the age to make his own decisions.”

“Glad to see you’ve got a brain in that pretty head of yours, Nayru-chan. But ya don’t have ta worry. He’s in good hands with me. Red’ll never have ta worry ‘bout breakin’ ‘cause I’m gonna be the one takin’ care of ‘im.”

“I pray you are right about that, Lord Shadow.” She came over to the blond and gently placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, “May my namesake and her sisters be with you, Red-kun,” she whispered.

“T-Thank you Nayru-nee-chan,” he stammered, blushing lightly.

“Come, my lovely Red,” the black clad teen said, clasping his hand with the blond’s. “It’s getting’ late and we still have a night of fun ta finish.”

“L-L-L-L-Lord S-S-Shadow!” he stuttered, turning bright octorok red as the other girls laughed at the adorable expression on the boy’s face. The darker of the two gently led his prize into the shadow portal and the dark swirling mass silently closed behind them.

“I truly hope you  ** _never_** go against your word Hero’s Shadow, for that boy will shatter like no other,” whispered Nayru, Oracle of Ages.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few days after Vaati’s ‘visit’ to Zelda…

“How  ** _dare_** you come here, creature!” the white haired Sheikah snarled as Shadow Link slithered from the shadows of the almost completely restored Hyrule castle, startling her.

“Good to see ya too babe,” he quipped smirking cockily and sitting crosswise on Zelda’s throne, his legs dangling off of one arm. “Loooove what you’ve done with the place,” he drawled, “Zelly around? I’ve got somethin’ she’s gonna just love ta see.”

“ _Her Highness_ doesn’t have time for you, Hero’s Shadow,” Impa shot back. “Now begone!” She readied a flash bomb, knowing that the bright light would cause him a good amount of pain.

“Impa!” Zelda called entering the restored throne room. “Let him speak.”

“But highness!”

“I’m sure Shadow Link would not come here willingly,” she said calmly, eyeing the shadow being warily. “I assume your master wishes to know my response to his demands. Am I right?”

“Wrong toots,” he said crossing his arms and legs as he sat up, I can care less what that ol’ windbag wants. I’m here for my own reasons.”

“Which are?” the Hylian princess demanded, glaring at him.

“Oh, nothing to worry that pretty little head of yours, Zelly. I just wanted to show ya my new toy.”

“And what ‘toy’ is that, demon?” Impa asked tersely.

“I already know you have Link,” Zelda snapped.

“Ah, but which Link, hmm?” the blond streaked brunet hummed, his shadow curling around her pink gown and wrapping around her waist.

The blond girl yelped and swatted the shadow away, her triforce birthmark blazing, causing the dark substance to hiss and turn to smoke. “What have you done with poor Vio?!” she demanded, her heart going out to the amnesia stricken purple clad doppelganger.

“Bzzt. Wrong again sweet cheeks. Best let me show ya hun,” he quipped, “Now don’t ya go anywhere!” He melted back into the shadows. Seconds later, the blond streaked brunet reappeared. This time he had emerged from the shadows with his arm around the waist of a blond teen with skimpy red clothing.

“L-Link?!” Zelda cried, running over to the boy.

The blond flinched and drew closer to his darker doppelganger. “D-Did you know my father, miss?” he asked, clinging to Shadow’s arm.

The princess paused in mid-glomp, blinking in confusion. “Your father?” she parroted. Wasn’t this Link?! If not then, who was he?

“Tell me, ya old hag,” Shadow said turning to the still fuming Sheikah guardian. “What do your people know about the Master Sword?”

 “Enough to know that it’ll get rid of your kind in one swipe,” growled Impa, eyeing Zelda reproachfully. The girl looked away in shame for letting it fall into enemy hands.

“Really now?” Shadow sneered, “Ya mean like this?” He pulled the Master Sword out of the shadows and swiped at the taller woman, making her flip backwards.

Both Impa and Zelda’s eyes grew in utter shock. How could a creature of pure shadow such as he wield the most sacred weapon of all the lands?!

“It is powerful I’ll give ya that, but what else do ya now ‘bout it? I bet you Sheikah fools have been sittin’ on all kinds of juicy secrets.”

“What are you trying to say monster?” spat the muscular ninja woman.

“Oh, come on, babe, don’t tell me ya don’t know at least some of this baby’s history,” he said patting the Master Sword’s hilt after leaning it against the throne and going to sit back down.

“Very little’s known about that holy blade,” Zelda admitted.

“But I do remember coming across an ancient child’s tale about a sword similar to that one,” added Impa.

“Do you mean the tale of the piccolo’s sword, Impa?” the princess queried, “I used to read that one before…” Her face fell slightly, remembering Ganondorf’s invasion.

“It’s the  ** _Picori_** Sword,” snapped Shadow, “Yeesh get it right for once!”

“So what does this ‘Picori’ sword have to do with the Master Sword and that boy?” the white haired woman ground out.

“Well, princess, what’cha remember from that ittle baby’s story of yours?” the black clad shadow being asked, pulling the blond onto his lap, making him squeak cutely and smirking at Red’s blushing.

Zelda sighed. It seemed they’d get nowhere with that monster unless they catered to his whims. “That it was guarding a great evil that had been sealed away.”

Shadow snorted at that; muttering something like ‘stupid windbag.’

“The princess and her knight were tricked into pulling the sword from its shrine,” she continued.

“And?” Shadow pressed.

“The… evil was freed and the knight was… was turned into four-“

“Copies of himself. Very good sweet cheeks,” finished the demon. Now, can you guess who this lovely one here is now that I’ve jogged your memory?” he asked, licking the blond boy’s ear, causing him to yelp in embarrassment.

“L-L-L-Lord Shadow!” stammered Red indignantly, “There’re ladies present.”

Zelda’s mind was in overdrive, going over the fairy story she’d read as a child as well as what had transpired so far. “Are you saying that this boy is descended from the knight in that fairy story?!” she asked, incredulously.

“Ding! Ding! Ding!” Shadow crowed, “Give the blond chickie a prize! Got it in one toots. It would seem that my dear ruby here is indeed descended from the red copy of that knight. Go ahead sweetling, show ‘em your proof.”

“M-My proof? What do you mean, my lord? I-I don’t understand. What’s going on? Why’d you bring me here?”

“Oh do forgive me, my lovely amaranth. I was so excited to introduce ya to these nice ladies that I forgot ta fill ya in on your family history.” Red made to ask what he had meant, but the dark clad teen placed a finger on his lips. “Later, petling, I promise I’ll tell ya the whole tale, but for now, just show ‘em your birthmark, ‘k?”

“M-My birthmark? Al-Alright I guess,” the crimson clad teen shyly held up his left hand.

Twin gasps of shock escaped the women’s mouths. “The triforce, but-but how can this be?!” cried the princess.

“So that old legend is true I take it,” Impa surmised.

“Right you are, babe!” piped the blond streaked brunet. “How else could there be four people with the mark of the Goddesses at a single time?”

“B-But the story ended with all of the knight’s copies merging back into one!” Zelda protested in disbelief.

“Well, the writer got it wrong, didn’t he?”

“Ok,” spat Impa, “Now that we got that cleared up, what do you  **want** demon?”

“Sheesh, woman! Lighten up will ya? I’m beginnin’ ta think you Sheikah are born with sticks up your-“

“Answer her!” commanded the blond princess.

“Alright, alright, already!” he moaned, muttering something about ‘that time of the month’. “Well, I’m sure that ol’ windbag’s told ya ‘bout Labrynna.” Zelda nodded, giving him a look that said ‘get to the point.’ “Well did he tell ya why he did it?”

“I can guess,” the blond girl replied, glancing at the boy on Shadow’s lap.

“Here’s the sitch babe,” Shadow began, finally getting to the point. “Ol’ Vaati’s not too happy with me right now – I did try ta kill ‘im with this thing after all,” he continued, gesturing toward the Master Sword, “So he ships me off ta that backwater hickville.

“Wait! Vaati didn’t kill you?!” the princess interrupted, shocked.

“Oh believe me, he tried. Almost died too. You’ve got your precious Link to thank for me being here today.”

“L-Link saved  ** _you_**?!  ** _Why_**?!”

“Well I can’t tell ya, toots. We shadows gotta have a few secrets, right Miss Ninja Babe?”

“Hmph! Don’t you dare compare yourself to the likes of me,” huffed Impa.

Shadow smirked, enjoying the chance to rile up the Shiekah woman some more. “Anyway, as I was sayin’, the pompous @$$ exiled me without my mate mind you. He probably thinks those morons he considers an army has disposed of this lovely ruby.” At this, he patted the boy’s head almost lovingly, “But thankfully,  ** _I_** was able to get to him before any of them did. They’re so dumb, the kid was right under their noses and they  ** _still_** didn’t recognize my lovely amaranth.”

“And what is your intention for saving him?”

“Come on, Zelly! You’re supposed ta be the smart one here. Why don’t ya use that triforce of yours for once and figure it out.”

Zelda sighed. “What are your terms for his release?”

The blond streaked brunet laughed. “Oh that’s rich! You really think I’d give up such a precious gem?” Red blushed lightly, moving closer to the darker male. “Even if I did want ta, my lovely little amaranth here wouldn’t  ** _want_** me to.”

“You lie!” hissed the princess.

“Um…” Red began nervously, “I-It’s true, miss. I  ** _want_** to stay with Lord Shadow,” he said blushing more.

“I-I see,” Zelda replied, crestfallen. Another hero had been seduced and corrupted by darkness. Hyrule would surely be lost this time, now that three possible saviors had been lost.

“So ya want terms, hun,” started the shadow being, “Then here’s your terms. You’ll do  ** _nothin’_**  ta try to get either Labrynna or my ruby back, and I’ll make sure the ol’ windbag leaves that snooze fest of a country be, or even gets his paws on the little one here.”

“You give your word?”

“Your highness! You can’t just believe a word that demon-“

“I believe he truly means it, Impa. Just look how he’s been treating that poor boy.”

“Yeah! You better believe I mean it!” Shadow spoke emphatically. “I’ve had enough of that b@$@^d kickin’ me around! I’ll tell ya this tho’, ol’ Vaati’ll  ** _never_** give up Labrynna, but  ** _I’m_** the one in charge there. I’ll leave those pathetic hicks be if  ** _they_** leave me alone, and if  ** _you_** will, Zelly.”

“Very well,” agreed the Hylian princess. “Here are  ** _my_**  terms for ‘leaving you be’, Hero’s Shadow. You will treat that boy with the respect he deserves and  ** _never_** return to  ** _any_** part of Hyrule again. For if you do, I will assume you’ve gone back to your master and have declared war upon us. Do you accept?”

Shadow’s face fell. Was he  ** _never_** to see his beloved mate again? He may have come to terms with Vio choosing another over him, but at least he could be happy as long as he could still see and spend time with the violet eyed doppelganger.

“Lord Shadow?” Red queried, concerned for his love’s sudden change in mood and the glistening tears threatening to fall from his garnet eyes. A thousand questions were running through his mind.

“I’m alright, sweetling,” he replied, running his fingers through honey gold locks. “I’ll explain  ** _everything_** when we get home.”

“Do you accept her terms or not?” Impa snapped impatiently.

“For cryin’ out loud, woman! Yeesh! Yeah, I accept your terms, ya happy?! Just promise me one thing, princess. If ya ever get ta see Vio, would ya tell him that I’m really, really sorry and that I miss him; that I will always love him even if he doesn’t love me anymore?”

“I will,” she replied, sympathy for the sad creature filling her heart. She watched as he created a shadow portal back to Labrynna.

“Shadow Link,” she called as he was about step through with the boy, “If you don’t mind, I’ll tell you how Vio fares if I ever do see him.”

“Yeah. I’d like that. Thanks Zelda. You’re a good kid. Too good if ya ask me.” With that, he warped out of the throne room.

“Zelda-“

“I know what you’re going to say, Impa. But, yes, I do trust him. He may be Link’s darker side, but he’s  ** _still_** a part of him, still honorable. In his own way, he’s trying to change his miserable fate. I truly pray that his will be a happy one.”

Impa sighed and shook her head, “For once I agree with that devil. You  ** _are_** too good.”

The princess laughed, her sweet musical voice echoing throughout the throne room.

 

 

~Tsuzuku~

 


	9. Part 9

Part 9

 

“Lord Shadow,” Red started as they emerged back into the mayor’s mansion in Lynna City.

“I know, lovely one,” the darker of the two replied, “I’ve got some explainin’ ta do. But I’d rather us be more comfortable before I do. Come, my dear, sweet, Red.” He then proceeded to lead the blond further into the mansion.

“So,” he asked once they’d been settled in the drawing room, their tea on a small table between them. “Where’d ya like me to start?”

Amaranth thought for a moment, wondering if he should even be questioning this demon who’d taken him away from that brothel. “It’s alright, petling,” Shadow said, noticing the blond’s hesitation. “You  ** _do_** deserve to know after all. Especially if you’re gonna be stayin’ with me from now on.”

“Just who  ** _are_** you, my lord? And who was my father? Why did that lady think I was him? Why did you bring me there? What’s going on, Lord-“

“Whoa. Whoa, slow down, my ruby,” the blond streaked brunet said, chuckling at the boy’s rapid fire questions, “One question at a time. I see I’ll have ta start at the very beginnin’ if you’re to understand anything. You’d best make yourself comfortable, my little amaranth, mine’s a long tale ta tell.”

“I-I don’t mind, lord,” ‘Red’ replied, already comfortable in the plush chair.

Shadow gave him a grateful, yet sad smile, for he was certain that by the time he finished explaining everything, he’d lose the love of that sweet child. But did he really want that boy’s love for other than what he originally planned? Was he finally falling in love with someone  ** _other_** than Vio?!

_‘Vio…’_ he pondered,  _‘is this how you felt when you first met that freak? Was this how it was for ya then? Did your loneliness turn to love? Is this is what’s happenin’ ta me? I think I’m beginnin’ taunderstand you, my mate. That freak was there ta take away the loneliness when I **couldn’t**. Just as this ‘Red’ is. Oh Vio! I’ve been such a damned fool’_

“L-Lord Shadow?” Red called, bringing the ruby eyed doppelganger back from his depressing thoughts. The blond was kneeling before him, his hands on the other’s knees, “Is everything all right? Y-You don’t have to explain anything if you don’t want to. I’m s-sorry. I-It’s not my place to ask.”

“No, my little immortal flower,” Shadow replied gently, clasping Red’s hands with his own and kissing the back of each one. “It is  ** _I_** who should apologize. Let me explain,” he said pressing his fingers to the blond’s lips with such gentleness, poor Amaranth couldn’t help but start tearing up.

“I’m a lot older than ya think, Amaranth. Four hundred years ago, I was created by a certain pompous @$$ of a wind demon ta stop the Hero of the Four Sword from defeatin’ him.  ** _You_** , Amaranth, are descended from one of the Hero’s copies.”

“So that’s why you bought me,” the blond said bitterly. Blond didn’t necessarily mean stupid, especially in his case. Yes, he was a bit naïve at times, but he’d grown up somewhat after that night Veranshoved him in into that empty bedroom. “’Cause of who my ancestor was.”

“Yes, sweet one. But please hear me out, my ruby,” he pleaded, “It may be true that I was plannin’ on usin’ you as a pawn against my master, but that was what I thought I wanted at the time. Now…I’m not so sure anymore.”

“W-What do you mean?” sniffed Red.

“I’ve grown fond of you,” Shadow replied, “No, not just fond, I’ve… I’ve developed much stronger feelings than that for you.”

“L-Lord S-Shadow?!”

“I’ll understand if ya wanna leave. Go ta Hyrule if ya wanna. I’m lettin’ ya go, Amaranth.”

Shadow’s scarlet orbs widened in shock as the sound of flesh striking flesh still echoed in his ears.

“Y-Y-Y-You… coward!” Red yelled, “You’ve gotten caught so you try to hide by sending me away! H-How  ** _dare_** you!! You claim to have feelings for me, but do you really?! If it were me in a situation like this, I wouldn’t want to  ** _ever_** be without you! Can’t you see that I… that I love you so much that it hurts me just as much when you’re not near?!”

“R-Red… no Amaranth,” he said solemnly, “I don’t  ** _deserve_** that love.”

“Maybe so,” the blond huffed, “But it’ll  ** _never_** change that it’s  ** _you_** I love and always will, Lord Shadow.”

The blond streaked brunet sighed heavily, his head in his hands as he leaned on his knees. “You would not love me so, if ya knew I was mated ta someone else. That I’m nothin’ but a philanderer.”

The vermilion clad blond was silent for several minutes before going back over to his lord and love. Red hesitantly paced a hand on Shadow’s. “Even if you do have a mate who you’ll go back to someday,” he said, placing his other hand on the darker doppelganger’s head, forcing him to look at him in the eyes, “It  ** _still_** changes nothing. I’ve loved you since that first night we met. Y-You made me feel like I  ** _meant_** something and that everyone else was trash.”

“You  ** _are_** special, my sweet, sweet, Red!”

“Then don’t send me away, my lord! Don’t throw me away like the trash. I’ve had too many ‘customers’ treating me like crap as it is.”

The dark clad shadow being winced at those harsh words. “I would  ** _never_**!!”

“You were going to just now!” Amaranth spat angrily, “You told me to go back to Hyrule!”

“Dear Nayru! Ya really would stay with a demon like me for the rest of your life even tho’ ya know all this?! You’d be willin’ ta be ‘the other woman’?!”

“Lord Shadow, I’ve been ‘the other woman’ for the past five years,” he replied bitterly, “But you  ** _never_** made feel like a whore even though I  ** _am_**  one. Please don’t start now, my lord.”

“Nothin’ I say is gonna change your mind is it?” It was more of a statement than a question. “Fine then, stay if ya want, if you’re gonna be so stubborn. ‘Sides I’d miss ya too much.” He whispered the last bit, unsure if he should let the blond hear him admitting that just yet.

“T-Thank you, Lord Shadow,” he sniffled, smiling a tiny bit at those whispered words. He knew the other hadn’t wanted him to hear, so he said nothing, just content that his lord and love  **did**  want him near.

“No more of this ‘Lord Shadow’ crap. Just call me Shadow, will ya? ‘Sides we’re much too close ta be formal dontcha think?”

“B-But…”

“No buts. The only but I wanna see is that cute little one you’ve got right… here.” He reached out and gave the crimson clad rump a playful squeeze, causing the blond to utter a startled ‘eep!’ “Now, stop callin’ me ‘Lord’ Shadow. I  ** _never_** saw ya as one of those pathetic fools out there who love grovelin’ every time they see a monster or demon.”

“L-Lor…” he started, but paused at his love’s insistent gaze, “Yes, Shadow.”

“There, see it wasn’t so hard now was it?”

“Um… Shadow, you never explained why you’re not with your mate.”

“Enough talk for today, petling,” the blond streaked brunet refused upon seeing his precious Red start to yawn. “You’ve had quite a bit of excitement, so it’s off ta bed with ya.”

“Not…*yawn*…tired,” he protested as the shadow being carefully scooped him up bridal style.

Suuuuuuuuuure ya are,” drawled Shadow, stifling a yawn of his own as he warped them to their bedroom. The day had been quite draining on the both of them. He swore every time he touched the damnable Master Sword, he felt a bit of his strength being sucked out of him.

He lovingly laid the blond on the bed they’d been sharing for the past week and a half before crawling in beside him. He drew the dozing Amaranth into his arms and spooned against him. “Sleep my lovely Amaranth. We’ll finish our ‘talk’ tomorrow,” he said, kissing his cheek chastely.

“C-Call me Red,” the blond started, “It feels good when you call me that for some reason.”

“Very well, then. Go to sleep, dear Red,” Shadow replied, smiling wistfully.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day, neither of them felt like picking up from where they left off yesterday. Shadow spent the day keeping the monsters and Labrynnans in line. And Red kept care of the mansion, which he insisted on – it gave him something to do other than just sit and brood.

It wasn’t until after dinner when the red clad teen had enough of the silent treatment and broke the silence.

“Tell me about him,” he said, as one of the servant girls started clearing the dishes and choosing to ignore the haughty look she was sneaking him – he was used to such glares by then. “W-What’s your mate like? What kind of demon is he?”

Shadow surreptitiously threw the servant a scathing look of his own, causing her to almost drop the dishes. No one insulted his choice in bed partners or companions,  ** _no one_**.  “Why would you want to know that? Wouldn’t ya rather know about your ancestor instead?” He really didn’t want to think about Vio right now.

“No. Please L-Lo… Shadow,” insisted the blond, correcting himself, “I want to know why you always get so sad whenever your mate is mentioned. He’s that ‘Vio’ person you called me that first night, right? So what’s he like?”

Shadow rose from his seat to stand by one of the enormous picture windows, gazing out to the darkening city. “He… He’s the most wonderful person in the world,” he began. Red’s heart fell at the adoring tone in his voice. “He’s smart, intelligent, and clever. I would have the best time with him playin’ tricks on the monsters and sometimes that stupid ol’ windbag. He always did come up with the best ideas! But that ain’t why I fell in love with ‘im. Out of all that hero’s copies, he was the  ** _only_** one who understood me. We both felt like we didn’t fit in.”

“H-He was my ancestor’s-“

“Yes, my sweet Red,” the blond streaked brunet admitted, “Ya might say my Vio is your ancestor’s brother in a way.”

“Is?! But that would mean he’s  **still** alive! How can he be still living, if he’s not a demon?!”

“You’re only half right, my ruby,” Shadow said ruefully.

“I don’t understand.”

“Well, I’d better finish that story I started yesterday, eh?” Red nodded, extremely curious now as to why a relative of his ancestor was still around.

About half an hour later, the shadow being was holding a sobbing Red in his arms. “P-P-Poor Vio!” he wailed, his gentle heart going out to his ancestor’s doppelganger after learning all he and Shadow had gone through the past four hundred years, “N-N-No wonder you get so sad when he’s mentioned!”

“Do you hate me, Red?” the darker one asked rubbing his lover’s back soothingly.

“O-Of course not!” Red sniffled, “You d-did those things ‘cause y-you love him. I-I’d do the-the same th-things if you went away. I-I’d want y-you back too, no matter what.”

 “R-Red…”

“I-It’s ok. Y-You’ll make up someday. A-And you have me so y-you won’t get t-too lonely.”

“My, sweet, sweet amaranth,” Shadow murmured, tears falling from his garnet eyes. “Like I told ya before, I  ** _don’t_** deserve one such as you, but thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my rotten heart for finding it in yours ta forgive me, for all I’ve done to him, and to  ** _you_**.”

“I-I love you, S-Shadow,” the blond sniffled again, wiping away at the other’s tears.  _‘I wish I can turn his tears to diamonds like he does mine,_ ’ he thought wistfully. “So of course I’d forgive you, know that I know the whole story.”

“Vio will  ** _always_** have a huge part of my heart,” the dark clad doppelganger began, “But he’s moved on. It’s time I did too. Red, are ya really sure you’re ok with all this; bein’ the ‘other woman’? Vio will  ** _always_** be bound to me since there’s  ** _no_** why ta undo that spell.”

“It-It’ll be nice to have a family again,’ the blond replied smiling.

“Family?”

 “Uh-huh. Vio’s my – I don’t know how many exactly – great uncle after all,” piped Red.

Shadow chuckled. “I guess he is, isn’t he?” The black clad shadow being held his blond love closer, breathing in the scent of his golden honey locks.  _‘I_ **can’t** _lose him too,_ ’ he thought.  _‘Not because of what I was plannin’, but because, Goddesses help me, I_ **love** _him! I love this little one almost as much as I do… did Vio. I’ll have ta talk things over with him more. But for now, Red needs time for all this tasink in. Once he’s thought all this over, I’ll talk ta him ‘bout…’_

“Shadow?” Red called.

“Sorry, sweetling,” he replied, snapping out of his musings, “I was just giving you some time to let it sink in. Come, my lovely ruby,” he said, scooping him up, causing the blond to squeak in surprise. “You’ve had a tiring evening, and we need a bath before we can put you to bed.”

“S-Shadow!” Red blushed, his face redder than an octorok, but let himself be carried throughout the mansion.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile at the Wind Palace…

While Shadow was ‘negotiating’ with Zelda, Vaati and Ghirahim were busy worrying over their loves. It had been days since the lavender haired wind mage had rescued the two blonds. Vio was currently still unconscious and Link had been forced to take a sleeping potion due to his insistent fussing over his violet eyed doppelganger; both had yet to awaken.

The purple streaked blond had been moved to Vaati’s chambers for Link was unmanageable with worry for his violet eyed twin and needed to actually be able to see him to know for certain if he was going to be safe. Ghirahim hadn’t rested either, forgoing sleep himself to watch over his unconscious lover.

The lavender haired wind mage had consigned himself to sleeping on the divan now that Vio had taken up his spot next to the other doppelganger. As annoyed as he was for being unable to wake with the green clad blond next to him, Vaati had diligently tended to both their wounds and occasionally washed them, which surprised the sword spirit, given his previous attitude and treatment toward the purple streaked blond.

It was when Vaati was running a cool cloth over Vio’s face when the hyacinth eyed teen woke, screaming and causing the wind demon to start in surprise, dropping the damp piece of fabric. “Shh, sky-child, I’m here,” the white haired demon said, going to wrap his arms around the smaller one. Vio backed away, screaming again.

“V-Vio?” Link called groggily, his friend’s screams jolting him awake.

“N-N-No!” the violet streaked blond shrieked, jumping from the bed upon seeing the green clad teen. “S-S-Stay away, Green!”

“It’s me, Vio!” the blond assured, “It’s Link. No one is going to hurt you.” He gave his master a quick look. Vaati nodded, eying the frantic doppelganger in great concern.

“N-No! Stay away! D-Don’t you touch me, Green! You and Blue get away from me!” he screamed as Link tried to approach him again.

Vaati’s garnet eyes widened in shock and disgust. Vio’s ordeal down in the dungeons must have triggered a traumatic memory. A memory of his so-called friends and ‘brothers’ doing the same things as his minions had, he surmised. “Link, pet, go wait in my library,” the lavender haired wind demon ordered.

“But Master Vaati!”

“Please,” he pressed, a bit gentler this time, “I know you’re worried, my emerald, but it’s obvious your presence is only making things worse. We won’t be able to help him if he won’t calm down. Go down to the library and I’ll explain when I get there.”

The green clad teen hesitated a bit but reluctantly obeyed, worried sapphires never leaving Vio for a second as he exited the room.

“It’s all right now, little master,” the sword spirit tried again, “This ‘Green’ person is gone now.”

“St-Stay back!” the purple clad teen shouted, not a trace of recognition on his face.

“S-Sky-child?!” Ghirahim asked; his dark eyes fraught with fear and concern. “D-Do you not recognize me?”

“Sorry, but no,” the hyacinth eyed doppelganger replied coldly. The sword spirit let out a heart wrenching moan. “W-What have those  ** _things_** done to you?!” he fumed, his jet black eyes blazing with righteous fury.

“Vio,” spoke Vaati, drawing the teen’s attention, “You have to calm down. We’re trying to help.”

Violet orbs bugged out. “V-V-Vaati?!! B-But we defeated you! Zelda, she –“

“It’s as I feared, the wind mage said, frowning, “It appears that he’s repressed his memory again, this time it’s those of his time here since Shadow brought him.”

“What are you talking about, demon?!” snarled the purple streaked blond, “What have you done with my brothers?! If you’ve harmed Zelda in anyway, I’ll -!!!”

Vaati held up his hands in what he hoped was a placating manner. He did not surrender easily or lightly. “Peace, my treacherous hero. I haven’t laid a hand on a single one of your fellow Links nor have I done anything to your precious princess. Though, I must admit, I’d dearly love to.”

“Lies!” he hissed, wishing he had his Four Sword with him.

“I do not lie, Vio,” the wind demon said morosely, “Tell me hero, what  _exactly_ is that you remember?”

“Why should I trust you Vaati?” Vio spat, “For all I know, this could be one of your sick games like when you had Shadow pretend to be Link and attack our father.”

“Please Vio. Just answer me.” The haggard look in those ruby eyes took the purple clad former hero aback. He’d never seen the evil sorcerer so troubled.

“Fine,” he huffed, “I remember Shad…  ** _him_** breaking the Dark Mirror, then us defeating you and Zelda sealing you back into the Dark World with the shrine maidens because the Four Sword couldn’t hold you if it could no longer merge us back together. Then… then Green… he… he decided that I had to be… pun…”

“And how long ago do you think that was?” the shortest of the three asked. The poor boy had been through enough pain as it is, he could do without having to for himself to finish.

Vio raised an eyebrow at his enemy’s consideration, “I-I don’t know, maybe a few days or a week.”

Vaati let out a curse in his mother’s tongue, a language neither of the other two had ever heard before. “Vio, it’s been four hundred years since then. Your… Your ‘brothers’ are all dust by now,” he said as gently as he could. There had been no other way than just come right out and say it.

“N-N-No! It can’t be! I-I’d be dead too!”

“Look at yourself, little hero,” Vaati commanded forcing a hand mirror into the other’s hands.

Shaking hands lifted the glass to his face and he gasped. “W-W-W-What?!” he sputtered upon seeing his much older face and bi-colored hair.

“That ingenious little spell you so recklessly cast, began the lavender haired wind mage, catching the mirror with a small zephyr when Vio had flung it from him in horror.

“I-It worked?! B-But I saw… Shadow…”

“Is alive and well in Labyrnna. I assure you, little traitor that, that is  ** _no_** lie.”

“S-So they really are…”

“I’m sorry, Vio. I truly am. I too have outlived my kin.”

“Va-Vaati?!” Why was this demon who’d given him and his ‘brother’s’ so much pain and suffering in the past being so civil now? Taking another look at him, he saw a tired man no older than himself at the moment. A tired man who was…  ** _lonely_**?!! Was that even possible for the likes of him?! He’d never seen the demonic wind mage look so forlorn.

“Would you please, stay here for a bit Vio,” the lavender haired wind demon said, grasping onto a strange dark copy of his Four Sword, “I have things to discuss with this spirit.”

“Out of the question!” spat Ghirahim, “I’m not leaving the little master.”

“Oh I think you will,” smirked Vaati, holding up the sword, “I’m holding your leash, remember?”

The white clad male growled.

“Tell me what’s going on demon!” demanded the purple streaked blond, “What is that sword, why does it look like the Four Sword. And just what is he?!”

“I will, Vio, but please, do as I ask for now. Right now we need to get your memories of this time back.” The purple clad former hero made to protest again, but thought better of it, nodding in acquiescence. The wind demon may have had a point. He felt as though he was missing something. Something very, very important.

“Thank you,” Vaati said, giving him a rueful smile. “I promise, I’ll tell you whatever you wish when I return.” He then turned to leave, the white haired sword spirit reluctantly following behind, giving the confused former hero a heartbroken glance.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Care to explain what just happened back there, you pathetic excuse of a half demon?!” bellowed the irate sword spirit. “What have you done to  ** _my_** sky-child?!!”

Vaati gave a long suffering sigh, rubbing his temples. It was turning out to be one of  ** _those_** days. “Your ‘sky-child’ has once again blocked his memories. Only this time, he chose to forget those of his time here. To him, it’s as if the past four hundred years have  ** _never_** happened.”

The sword spirit let out a stream of demonic curses, most of which caused Vaati to blush profusely. “How do we get him to unblock them, master?” Link asked gravely saddened by the news. Vio had been like a brother to him and for the purple clad doppelganger to be so scared of him simply broke his heart.

“You’re the one who’s closest to him, spirit,” the lavender haired mage began, petting the blond’s hair in sympathy. “How did Vio get his memory back the first time?”

“I do not know the full details,” Ghirahim replied, “But the little master said that he had been talking to that impudent brat of yours when all of a sudden his memories came flooding back.”

“Hmm….” mused the wind demon.

“Then that’s it!” piped the green clad blond. “We get him to talk to Shadow-dono.”

“You do realize that he’s still serving his punishment, don’t you pet?”

“But, Master Vaati!” Link begged, giving him the weapon  ** _all_** creatures feared like no other, the dreaded ‘puppy dog eyes’, “Th-This is an emergency!”

“Oh, and just imagine the look on that brat’s face when he learns his precious mate has lost his memory and is under the impression that he no longer exists,” quipped the white haired demon, earning him a glare from the blond.

Vaati was silent for several moments before coming to a decision. “I’d rather just let Shadow Link remain where he is, but he does seem to be the  _only_  solution to our problem at the moment. Though, I could care less about what happens to that little traitor. I do, however, want my dear emerald to be happy.”

“Thank you, master!” Link cried, happily and glomped him.

The lilac tressed sorcerer smiled and carefully extricated himself from the blond’s enthusiastic embrace before going over to his desk and taking out a quill and parchment. Hastily scribbling a note, he then rolled it up and sealed it with magic. “Guufu,” he called summoning a small flying eyeball familiar, “Take this to Shadow Link at Lynna City in Labrynna.” He handed it the scroll and the creature grasped it with its tail, curling securely around it. “And be quick about it.”

The familiar chirped before flying out the library and toward the nearest window. “Now all we can do is wait… and hope,” the wind mage said, slumping into one of the more plush chairs. Link went over to him and laid his head in his lap, trying his best to be strong and not let the tears in his blue eyes start falling. Vaati smiled, appreciating the gesture and once again began petting the golden honey locks. Ghirahim said nothing, instead chose to go back into the Master Sword of Darkness to brood alone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shadow and Red were having a nice relaxing time playing one of the few card games that both males knew. “Hah!” crowed Shadow, “I’ve got a Jack too, so ya know what that means!” he said, placing the card down in front of Red’s.

“Oh, now you’re in for it!” piped the blond, “This means W,” he placed a card face down, “A.” Another card. “R!” He placed a third card face up – an Ace of Hearts.

“Dang it, Red!” pouted the blond streaked brunet, placing down the last three remaining cards of his pile. “Ya’ve got me again.”

“Another round?” smirked the scarlet clad blond, gathering up the cards.

Shadow was about to reply with a cheeky ‘what do ya think?’ when a shrill shriek from one of the maids echoed from the great hall. The two were forced to pause their game time for the black clad doppelganger had risen from his seat grumbling about ‘stupid maids with names beginning with ‘M’.’ He was about to go off on a rant at how his ‘quiet time’ with Red had been disturbed when he saw the cause of the commotion.

Hovering in the doorway of the drawing room was Vaati’s favorite familiar. “Oh great, it’s Goofy,” groused Shadow. The floating eyeball thing let out a series of indignant chirps. “Yeah, yeah, whatever,  ** _Goofy_**. Just had it over already!”

Vaati’s familiar huffed one last time before shoving a rolled up piece of parchment bearing the wind mage’s insignia of a single eye.

Shadow thought of burning whatever demands the lavender haired demon had for him, but ‘Goofy’ wasn’t budging. In fact the creature was now following him and chirping rather insistently.

“Ok! Ok! You’re almost as bad as that howler he gave me way back when! Yeesh!” He broke the seal and unrolled the paper, his scarlet eyes scowling at his master’s ‘oh-so-wonderfully-perfect penmanship. Once again, he considered burning the damned thing once the annoying pest had gone, but a single word caught his eye and changed his mind – ‘Vio’. Seeing his mate’s name mentioned in a missive from the old windbag immediately filled him with dread and worry for his estranged mate. He sat back down and started to read the letter.

“W-W-What has that *^%$in’ windbag been doin’?!” he bellowed, letting out a stream of very choice words in both Hylian and demon language, making the poor blond’s face match his outfit. “Does he even  ** _know_** how long it took the last time?! Even then, it was just dumb luck! Arrgh! Arrogant b@$^@rd makes me sick!”

“S-Shadow?” Red queried, “What is it? Is something wrong?”

“Ya might say that, my ruby. That so-called has been of a ‘master’ of mine has gone and not only gotten  ** _my mate_** attacked by the rest of the army, but gotten him  ** _sick_** as well!”

“G-Great-uncle Vio?! He’s sick? H-How…”

“Nothing life threatening, my sweet amaranth,” the darker of the two assuaged, “or I would have felt it immediately. It’s just that, that pompous @$$ needs me to get back to Hyrule and help Vio get better.”

“For how long?”

“That’s just it, lovely one, I don’t know how long I’d be. I’d love to say ‘screw you, ya ol’ windbag’ and let him deal with it, but…”

“D-Don’t you care about your mate?!” the blond shot accusingly.

“Of course I do, Amaranth! It’s just that I’d be gone for Goddesses know how long and there’s  ** _no_** way in the abyss I’m letting ya anywhere near Vaati!”

“I-I’ll be ok,” Red said, starting to sniffle, “I-I can help the servants keep house for you until you get back.”

“My sweet, Red,” Shadow replied, saddened and torn by the tearing sapphires and stifled sobs, “I don’t trust  ** _anyone_** with your well being ya know that. Don’t think I haven’t seen the way those fools look at ya, as if ya were as foul as  ** _me_**.”

“I-I’ve seen them too, Shadow, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t help if I can. G-Go. Help great-uncle Vio get better then you can make it up to me for as long as you want,” he said with a wink, causing a tear to fall down his cheek.

Shadow sighed, then reread the letter, swearing again as he read the last bit that he’d skipped due to his anger over his mate.

“W-What is it?”

“He knows,” Shadow moaned, “He  ** _knows_** I have you here, that you weren’t killed by the monsters like you were supposed to.”

“S-S-Shadow?! What do you mean by ‘supposed to’?!”

The blond streaked brunet sighed, wishing he’d killed that eyeball pest on the spot then burnt the scroll it had been bearing without ever opening it. “The reason why that windbag had his monsters attack Labrynna was because he knew you were here somewhere. He was hoping to get rid of another threat incase you ever became a hero.”

“B-B-But I’m  ** _no_** hero!” sobbed Red, “Look at me for Din’s sake! I’m a… a ^*$%ing whore! That’s  ** _all_** I’ll ever be!”

The black clad shadow being rushed over to his lover and grabbed the boy’s face making sure they were eye to eye. “ ** _Don’t_** ya ever think that again!  ** _You._** ** _Are. No. Whore!_** Yes, I found ya ‘workin’ at a whore house, but that  ** _didn’t_** make ya one! Not to  ** _me_** , my ruby.”

“Y-You only saw this!” the blond shouted, shoving the other away by holding up his hand with the triforce birthmark. “I-I-I wish I  ** _never_** had this thing!” he wailed, running to where Shadow had left out the letter opener and snatched it.

“A-Amaranth!” Shadow yelled in shock and fear, “W-What are ya-?” The boy held the sharp knife like object over his left wrist.

“It’s this damned birthmark you’ve always been after!” he screamed, “Well then, you can have it!!!” He started to attempt sawing his hand off when tendrils of pure shadow grasped tightly onto his arms and wrists, preventing the blond from doing any further harm to himself or his lover.

“Tha-That’s not true!” protested the blond streaked brunet as the red clad teen struggled to escape the dark binds. “Yes, I  ** _did_** want your birthmark at first,” he ruefully admitted, “ ** _But_** , that’s not  ** _all_** I want.”

“I know,” Red spat bitterly, “You want to use the power of my mark to get control of Hyrule too!”

“You’re wrong!” snapped Shadow, “Din’s Fire, Red! Don’t ya get it?! It’s  ** _you_**  I want, not just that stupid triforce mark; I want  ** _all_** of you! Your lovely body, your sweet, sweet heart and mind, and your soul! I-I  ** _love_**  ya, dammit!”

“S-Shadow?!”

“Oh for Farore’s sake, ya little fool!” he cried, wrapping his arms around him. “I meant  ** _every_** bloody word! I want nothin’ but  ** _you_** now! That’s all I  ** _need_** ,” he added, laying his head on the blond’sshoulder.

The crimson clad teen loosened his grip on the letter opener, making it drop to the floor with a dull metallic thud against the plush carpeting. Red felt the shadows release him and immediately started sobbing uncontrollably against Shadow’s chest.

The flying eyeball of a familiar chirped impatiently, none too happy about being ignored, very much like a certain windbag.

“Shut the %*^# up, Goofball!” demanded the blond streaked brunet. “I heard that pompous @$$ the first time! Ya tell that arrogant windbag that I’ll bring ‘im when Red’s up to it, not a second before, ya got that, ya flying pest!”

The creature huffed, but chirped an affirmative response before flying back out of the mansion, but not before frightening a few more maids. Making females freak out  ** _always_** made the flying eyeball feel better.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day Shadow reluctantly left Lynna City with Red in tow. “Just remember what I said,” he whispered upon materializing in the Palace of Winds, “Let me do the talkin’ and  ** _don’t_** do anythin’ that’ll piss him off.”

“Y-Yes Shadow,” the blond nervously, tugging at the collar of his vermilion tunic. It had been such a long time since he had worn a ‘normal’ outfit, too accustomed to wearing his ‘working’ clothes. He was a bit self conscious, now that he had been told to wear the tunic, undershirt and leggings.

“Relax, ya look fine,” the darker one said reassuringly, “’Sides, ya’d still look good if ya had nothin’ on.”

“S-S-Shadow!” he protested, his face matching the tunic perfectly.

“It’s about time you got here, you insolent wretch,” snapped Vaati, startling the red clad other. Red quickly scurried over to and behind his lover. The lavender haired wind demon raised an eyebrow.  _‘Well, well, well,’_ he mused, noticing how the red hero’s descendent clung to the blond streaked brunet,  _‘it seems I might be adding another hero to my collection. Exiling Shadow to Labrynna turned out to be fortuitous after all. Things are beginning to look up from here. If that idiot can’t restore the traitor’s memories, then it still doesn’t matter. I can still get Vio to work for me one way or another.’_

“Where is he?!” Shadow demanded, anxious to see his mate.

“I had him moved back to his old room – you should know the one – although getting my pet to allow me to do so took sometime. He’s gotten quite attached to your mate, especially after that ‘incident’ I wrote of.”

“Just. What. Happened?!” the black clad doppelganger ground out through clenched teeth, “What was  ** _my mate_**  doin’ in the dungeons?!”

“I put him there,” Vaati replied regretfully, “as punishment for your actions that day in my library.”

“Y-Y-Y-You -!!!” Shadow was practically shaking with barely pent up fury, the shadows around him swirling to match his mood. How he wished he hadn’t left the Master Sword behind in his haste to get to Vio’s side. Red had never seen his lover so furious and subconsciously backed away from him in fear.

“Save your anger for later, Shadow Link. Right now, your precious Vio needs you.”

“I  ** _will_** kill ya one of these days, Vaati- ** _sama_** ,” he hissed, yanking the still frightened red clad blond as he melted back into the still swirling shadows.

The lilac tressed wind mage rubbed his temples, shutting his ruby eyes at the beginnings of a tremendous headache. “I’ve been paying for my mistakes more than you’ll ever know, Hero’s Shadow,” he whispered softly, “My emerald suffered the same fate as your love that day. I never should have kept him from seeing the traitor. Now I fear I may be losing you too… Link.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Shadow?! Y-You’re really alive?!” Vio yelled upon seeing his beloved emerge from the shadows of the room the two once shared oh so long ago. Tears streaming down his cheeks, the purple streaked blond rushed over to him and pulled him into a vise like grip. “V-Vaati said you were, but I-I didn’t believe him. I-It’s you! It’s really you!”

“Hello Vio,” Shadow said sullenly. As thrilled as he would have been at such a greeting from his mate, he knew that deep down somewhere in his heart, Vio remembered he’d chosen another over him, that his love for the shadow being had changed.

“Shadow?” Vio asked, concerned at his lover’s lack of equal enthusiasm. “Y-You’re still mad at me aren’t you? For not looking for you all this time? For casting  ** _that_** spell? You’re right, I should have told you what I wanted to do, but things were moving so fast then and I-I didn’t want to lose-“

“Vio,” interrupted the shadow being, “stop beating yourself up over this. You may not remember right now, but we’ve been through all that. I’m not mad at you, not anymore. You’ve been through enough pain ‘cause of that &*^%in’ spell as it is.”

“S-Shadow…. You know what happened to me don’t you. Tell me, why I have four hundred years of memories missing!”

“Um…” the red clad teen interjected, blushing and feeling quite out of place at the moment.

“R-R-Red?! But I thought Vaati said-“

“Wait Vio!” Shadow called when the purple clad doppelganger made to embrace the blond, “That’s not  ** _your_** Red,” he said as gently as he could. Oh how his heart was aching having to tell the truth. He truly did wish the former prostitute he’d taken in and come to love  ** _was_** the adorable, if bit of a crybaby, blond they all knew.

“Y-You’re not Red?” the violet streaked blond asked, amethysts blinking in confusion and disappointment.

“No, sir,” the boy replied shyly, not sure as to how he should address his ancestor’s ‘brother’.

“You… look so much like him,” Vio said, gingerly touching one smooth check as if the boy would vanish if he moved too quickly.

“It’s because Shadow says I’m descended from him.”

The purple clad former hero turned to his lover and mate. “It’s possible,” Shadow said matter-of-factly, “He does have the triforce birthmark.  ** _And_** there is the resemblance.”

"Then if you’re Red’s descendent then the ‘Green’ I saw yesterday when I woke up was…”

“Most likely Green’s descendent,” answered the darker doppelganger.

“I-I have to apologize to him,” Vio said morosely, “I wasn’t exactly nice to him.” Shadow gave him a quizzical look, “I thought he was Green and that he wanted to… punish me again.”

“What?!!” bellowed the blond streaked brunet, making ‘Red’ yelp in apprehension.

“It was after you… ‘died’ and we beat Vaati. Because of  ** _that_** spell I cast, the Four Sword couldn’t merge us back into one. Green wasn’t too happy when I explained I bound my soul –  ** _his_** soul as he put it – to a demon, also because it caused Zelda to go into a five day coma after she and the shrine maidens shoved Vaati back into the Dark World and sealed the portal. You know how Blue was, right?” The darkest of the three nodded, not liking where this was gong one bit. “Well, it didn’t take Green much to convince him that I needed to be ‘punished’ for what I did and the two of them-“

Shadow cursed profusely, causing Vio to leave that sentence unfinished. “If they weren’t dust by now, I’d dig ‘em up just so I could kill ‘em again for ever touchin’  ** _my_** mate like that!” he growled.

Vio remained silent, not knowing what else he could say to alleviate things. “You’re here at least,” he finally said a while later, giving the fuming doppelganger a wry smile. “I-I’ve missed you so much, love.”

"Me too,” the black clad shadow being replied ruefully, “But I’m only here ‘til ya get your memories back, then I’ll have ta go back to Labyrnna. I’m supposed ta be under punishment ya know. The ol’ windbag’s givin’ me this one reprieve.”

“I see,” the purple streaked blond replied sullenly, “Y-You’ll take me with you, won’t you?” he added hopefully.

“It’s up to the windbag,” Shadow answered,  _‘And it’s up to you, tho’ I doubt ya’ll wanna come with when ya remember who ya_ **really** _love,’_ he added silently. Also it was best to leave his and ‘Red’s’ affair for later. “Listen, love, I’ve got ta get Amaaranth here settled in first, then we’ll get ta fixin’ your head, ok?”

“Sure. It was nice… to meet you, Amaranth-kun.”

“Y-You too, great-uncle Vio.” Violet eyes widened in bewilderment.

“You always did consider your other selves to be ‘brothers’,” explained Shadow, chuckling lowly.

“’Uncle Vio’, huh? I sure don’t feel like one. Just call me Vio, Amaranth-kun.”

“Only if you call me, ‘Red,’” replied the blond, smiling warmly, “Shadow’s gotten into the habit of calling me that now instead of just a nickname. And it… well it kinda feels right I should be called that by him and you.”

Amethysts rose in confusion again, but Vio said nothing, nodding a few seconds later, returning the smile.

“C’mon Red,” Shadow said, leading his lover from the room, “I’ll find ya a room near by so ya can visit us if ya wanna.”

“Never thought I’d be an uncle,” Vio mused to himself once they were gone, “Now I  ** _really_** feel old,” he added chuckling ruefully.

 

 

~Tsuzuku~


	10. Part 10

Part 10

 

It had been a month and a half since Shadow Link had been recalled to the Palace of Winds and Vio  ** _still_** hadn’t recovered his lost memories of the present no matter how much time he and the darker doppelganger had spent together. Ghirahim had made himself scarce during that time, still sulking over his beloved master’s rejection due to the memory loss and kept to himself inside the Master Sword of Darkness. Vaati was been surprisingly patient with the two doppelgangers for he had been content to try and repair his own relationship with Link.

“Link,” the lavender haired demon began, pausing in going over Princess Zelda’s latest peace treaty attempt. “Are you happy?”

“Master Vaati?” the blond queried from the chair he’d been reclining in.

“Are you happy here,” his master clarified, “with me. I know I haven’t treated you very well to begin with, especially at that waterfall so long ago.”

The blond got up; placing the book he’d given up on finishing hours ago on the floor. He went over to the paler one’s side. “Master, what is it? Ever since that day… down there you haven’t been yourself. I-I know I did wrong by going there, I-I’m sorry. P-Please don’t’ be angry with me anymore!”

“Oh, my emerald!” he cried remorsefully. Had the poor boy been wracked with guilt all this time for what happened to the purple clad traitor?! “I’m not mad at you, lovely one,” he said clasping him to his chest. “I admit I was rather disappointed that you would do such a thing, especially after I warned you to stay away from  ** _them_** , but I  ** _do_** understand why you did it, sweet one. What happened that day, is punishment enough, don’t you think?”

“B-But if-if you’re not mad at me,” sniffled Link, “W-Why are you so distant with me lately, master? Y-You hardly ever touch me now. D-Do you… do you think I’m-“

“ ** _Don’t_** finish that!” he commanded, his voice softening immediately at the blond’s fearful look. Sweet Nayru! Now the poor slave was thinking he’d become too dirty for him. “For Din’s sake, Link! You are  ** _not_** dirty! I just… I just wanted to give you some space after…  ** _that_**. Also I-I want you to start having a say in things like I should have to begin with, but I  ** _chose_**  to be selfish yet again and like all those other times, I screwed up. Big time.”

“Master Vaati…”

“So I’ll ask you again, my emerald, are you happy here?”

“O-Of course I am! Y-You’ve been nothing but kind to me since-since that first time in that… place,” replied the green clad teen, crystalline tears starting to leak from his sapphire eyes.

“But, Link wouldn’t you rather be with Zelda or somewhere else?”

“N-No!” Link cried, shocking the slightly shorter male, gingerly brushing his fingers against his tattoo in a caressing manner. “I-I  ** _want_** to be with  ** _you_** master!” he pleaded, “Y-yes y-you took me by force, but you’re-you’re always so gentle when you want to be. I-I’ve come to love you, Vaati-sama. P-Please don’t se-send me away like you did Shadow-dono!”

“Link…”

“Please, don’t!” he begged, dropping to his knees and grasping onto the other’s legs. “I-I want to stay with you  ** _always_**!”

The lilac tressed wind demon bent down to face his sobbing slave, fighting against tears of his own. How his heart leapt at hearing the blond say he  ** _loved_** him! “My sweet, lovely emerald, I would  ** _never_** send you away, not if that is what you truly want,” he said cupping his cheek with one pale hand while stroking the tattoo lightly with feathery touches.

“I-It is!” cried the blond, “I-I want to st-“

“Shh, my sweet,” Vaati cooed, “You’ll stay as you desire, however, this is one condition.”

“A-Anything! I-I’ll  ** _never_** d-disobey you again, master!”

The wind mage smiled. “Oh I am sure of that, dear Link. My condition is that you  ** _never_** call me master again.”

Link’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “B-But…”

“No, sweetling,” Vaati interrupted, “hear me out. If you are to remain here at my side for always as you so adamantly requested, you should be allowed to have a say in things. From now on, as my final order to you, pet, I want you to tell me  ** _whatever_**  you want or think. It’s about time I started treating you as a person and not a pet; as an equal. For only the Hero of Time could ever be equal to me.”

“Mas-Vaati-sama…” the green clad blond murmured, completely floored. He was at an utter loss as to what to say. The demon was practically handing him his freedom on a silver platter!

“Do you agree?” the lavender haired demon sorcerer asked apprehensively.

“Y-Yes,” the former Hero of Time replied, “Of course I agree! If that’s what it takes for you to let me stay with you, then a thousand times yes!”

Vaati continued to smile warmly at the boy, embracing him. “I shall spend the rest of your days making sure you  ** _never_** regret loving me, my precious one,” he vowed, nuzzling Link’s delicately pointed ear. “Come,” he said, rising and gently pulling the teen up, “We must find you more appropriate apparel and then I-“

“I-I like  ** _this_** ,” Link said, indicating his current slave outfit and exercising his newly acquired right to voice his opinion while blushing slightly.

“But, my sweet that is a  ** _slave’s_** attire,” he protested, astonished that the blond would ever consider to  ** _willingly_** go about in such scandalous clothing.

“I-I don’t care,” he pouted rather cutely, “I  ** _like_** it, and it’s comfortable.”

Vaati laughed. “Very well then, you may keep it, however, for the more official occasions you’ll be attending, I’ll not have my  ** _consort_** dressed in such skimpy clothing.”

“C-Consort?!” Link parroted.

“Yes, pe- no Link, it has  ** _always_** been my intention to rule with you at my side. That is if you still wish to remain.”

 “Your slave or your consort,” the blond replied solemnly, “it changes nothing. I  ** _still_** love you and I  ** _still_** want to stay with  ** _you_** ,  ** _no one else_** , Lord Vaati.”

“So be it then, lovely one,” Vaati said, “whatever my consort wishes. Now, go back to your book, my emerald. I think I have some more considering to do now that things have changed between us.”

“Concerning Zelda?”

“Yes, Link, but I may come up with a sensible solution. Whether or not your princess agrees or not is up to her.”

Link nodded and returned to his seat and book, praying that whatever the wind mage was planning wouldn’t lead to war or to Zelda getting hurt.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Shadow, we need to talk,” Vio said closing his book. He’d been reading the same page for the past half an hour now, unable to get a certain incident off his mind. Neither of them really wanted to address what had happened to Shadow’s lighter half so they’d been putting it off – for much too long.

“Sure, Vio,” Shadow replied, “um… what about?”

The purple streaked blond steeled himself for the argument he was sure to ensue. “About what happened after you-“

“Vio, I told ya ta stop worryin’ about that. It was four hundred years ago for Farore’s sake!”

“It may be four hundred years ago for you, Shadow, but it might as well have been only yesterday for  ** _me_**. I’m the one with the missing memories, remember?”

“Look, Vio, I don’t wanna fight. Can’t ya just-“

“I won’t drop it, Shadow! I  ** _can’t_**. I-I  ** _need_** to get this off my chest or else it’ll drive me mad! Please Shadow, if you truly love me, you’ll listen to what I have to say.”

The black clad doppelganger sighed. His mate would have to play the love card, wouldn’t he? “Fine. Say what ya gotta say and let’s get this over with.”

“Thank you, love,” he said giving him a grateful smile. “What I have to say won’t be easy for either of us, so you’ll have to promise me you won’t interrupt and let me get through all of it.” He gave the blond streaked brunet an expectant look. Shadow reluctantly gave him a nod.

“I promise.”

Vio nodded back in gratitude. “Green may have only done it that one time,” he began carefully, “but Blue, he continued to ‘punish’ me. Shadow, please remember your promise,” he quickly added when the darker of the two looked like he was about to go off on one of his tirades again. The other male frowned, but allowed his mate to go on.

“Blue would ‘use’ me whenever he needed to feed his darker urges. He would do to me what he believed he  ** _couldn’t_** do to Red.” Shadow let out a single curse, but surprisingly remained silent afterward. “Then Red found out, Blue had let it slip what he’d been doing to me while drunk one day. That broke poor Red’s heart, you know how he was.” A nod from the blond streaked brunet, the dark clad one’s heart going out to the most innocent and gentle of the four Links. “Of course Red went straight to Green, but Green was too busy playing around with Malon and Zelda then. He basically told Red to ‘grow up’ and ‘deal with it’ and that I  ** _deserved_** whatever I got.

“I never saw Red again after that. He just up and left one day without a single word to any of us. Where he went, I don’t know-“

“So, that’s how he wound up in Labrynna,” mused Shadow, “Uh, sorry!” he added, realizing he’d spoken that aloud and thus, interrupting his mate.

“Red’s leaving like that,” Vio began again, “it broke Blue, drove him over the edge. He blamed  ** _me_** for driving his lover away and started to beat me on a regular basis. When he didn’t beat me, he’d either force me to whore myself to whoever would pay him or drug me if I put up too much of a fight.” There was another vehement curse from the blond streaked brunet.

“I had to get out of there. So one day, I gathered what few supplies I could while Blue lay passed out after a night of binge drinking and left a hasty note along with my Four Sword telling Green that I  ** _never_** blamed him for what he did and that to some extent, I  ** _did_** deserve some form of punishment. For my rash actions led to you – doing what you did – as well as hurt Zelda. I also told him to return my sword to its sanctuary even though it would no longer merge us, that I was no longer worthy of wielding such a sacred weapon. I guess I went wandering around, though I have no recollection whatsoever of what exactly I did during those four hundred years.”

Haunted amethysts widened in shock, the echo of Shadow’s slap ringing through the room. “Don’t ya  ** _ever_** say that ya deserved  ** _any_** of that again!” the black clad teen bellowed, “What that scum of a so-called hero did to ya was despicable! He was your ‘brother’ for Din’s sake! And Green – Green deserves to have ‘it’ chopped off for allowing anyone to treat you like that! Goddesses, Vio! No wonder ya lost your memories that first time!”

 “Shadow,” the hyacinth eyed teen started, “Tell me the truth. Y-You’ve been with Amaranth-kun haven’t you? Is that why you’ll sleep in the same bed, but won’t touch me?”

“V-Vio!”

“I’m not blind, Shadow. Even if I were, I’d still know because I’m the clever Link, remember?”

“Y-Yes, I’m with Amaranth,” he confessed, sighing heavily, “I  ** _was_** gonna tell ya. I wanted to wait ‘til ya got at least some of your memory back ta ease the blow.”

“I kind of figured as much,” the purple clad other replied wryly, “I-I should be furious with you, but… I understand why you hooked up with him, I think. I can’t help feel that as much as I love you, Shadow –“

“Ya don’t love me in the same way anymore, is that what you’re tryin’ ta say?” finished Shadow.

“Yes, that’s it exactly! Is there… Shadow, I know you know, I-I fell for someone else too, didn’t I? Who is it? It can’t be Vaati and surely not-“

“No, it’s not Link. I think it’s best ya talk ta him,” he said, pointing to the dark copy of the Four Sword.

“Talk… to a sword?” Vio quipped, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

“Trust me, it’ll do ya both some good. The freak’s been mopin’ in there long enough.”

“Shadow? What freak? What the heck are you talking about?!”

“Just do it, Vio,” he pleaded, getting up to see Amaranth, “Oh yeah, there’s somethin’ else ya need ta know, love.” Vio frowned, narrowing his eyes in annoyance, “about demon matin’.”

“I know it’s for life, Shadow though you said most of your kind doesn’t even bother to mate anymore.”

“Yeah, we don’t. But I’m talkin’ about  ** _our_** matin’, Vio. It’s not even a proper one.”

Shocked amethysts almost popped out of their sockets. “Not a proper one?!” he parroted.

“When ya cast that spell, ya practically forced our souls ta be mated. When someone like me wants ta mate with someone, we have a specific way of doin’ it ‘cause it not only binds our souls, but our hearts as well.”

“That’s why we both fell for someone else? Because I only bound our souls?!”

“Yeah, ‘fraid so, love,” he said forlornly.

“So what exactly does that mean, Shadow? Do we give up on this love we once had for each other or do we-“

“That’ll be up ta you, Vio. Talk ta that freak of a sword spirit and then decide what ya wanna do about it.” He then turned and left the room.

The violet clad teen sighed, picking up the sword and sat down on the bed it had been leaning next to. “Shadow said I should talk to you,” he started, “Great. I can’t believe I’m talking to a hunk of metal.”

“Oh I’d hardly consider one as fabulous as me, a mere ‘hunk of metal,’ little master,” a tall scantily clad man said, appearing in front of him in a shower of red gold and black diamonds.

“W-W-What are you?!” stammered the startled teen.

“Really, must we go through all that again? I rather not have to tell the whole tale again when you already know it.”

“But I don’t.”

The white haired male chuckled, “Oh but you do, sky-child, you just don’t remember. Now, I do believe we have much to discuss, yes?”

“Um… do-do you have a name, I mean I need to call you something if I’m to talk to you about anything.”

The other’s dark eyes fell. “Oh such a tragedy!” he bemoaned, “How could you forget a name as wonderfully fabulous as mine?! What shame! What-“

“I’m truly sorry,” interjected Vio, “But you do seem familiar, if that’ll make you feel better.”

“It does a little, my dear sky-child. Now why don’t you tell your dear Lord Ghirahim what’s been troubling you, hm?”

“Ghi-ra-him,” he said, rolling the name around on his tongue and mind a few times. “You and I… we were close right? I’m asking because, when I think about your name, I get a warm feeling deep down here,” he added, placing a hand on his heart.

“Oh, I’d say we were more than close, my little violet,” the taller demon said leaning over his amnesia stricken lover, “I’d say we were inseparable, bound by a thread of fate even.”

“So that’s why Shadow said I had to talk to you!” Vio cried, starting to put two and two together “ ** _You_** were the one I fell in love with!”

“Now, there’s, my clever boy!” Ghirahim beamed, drawing him into a fierce embrace. Vio started and began struggling against the strong arms holding him. “Oh! Do forgive me, little master,” he apologized, reluctantly loosening his grip. “But it’s been so long since I’ve seen you and-“

“It’s alright, Ghirahim-san. I think I’d be the same way,” the purple streaked blond replied, smiling ruefully. He noticed the spirit’s crestfallen look upon the formal use of his name, but knew it was because he couldn’t remember loving him. “You heard… what Shadow said about our mating?” he asked, hoping to change the subject.

“I did, my little violet.”

“W-What do you think I should do? I don’t think there is a way to undo that spell and even if there were, things between us have changed.”

“I can not tell you what you should do, dear Vio,” Ghirahim said solemnly, “Only you can decide for yourself. What is your heart telling you?”

“My heart?” he repeated. What  ** _was_**  his heart telling him? It was obvious he and the darker doppelganger could no longer be together as a couple, even though he had bound their souls. But that had been a forced mating as Shadow had put it. He glanced over to the saddened and anxious sword spirit. The man did seem  ** _very_** familiar, comforting even. But was that reason enough to leave his mate – forced or not – to remain with this stranger? ‘Yes!’ his heart screamed resoundingly. He didn’t remember why, but with each new glance at the spirit, the warmth he’d been feeling grew exponentially hotter. He began to rub his head as a dull throbbing pain started at the back of his head.

“Little master?” the white clad demon called, concern filling his voice.

Vio let out an agonizing scream as the pain in his brain suddenly flared to an unbearable level and gripped both sides of his head in attempt to keep it from exploding and spilling all over the room.

“Vio!!” Shadow yelled, rushing to his former lover.

“Stay back!” hissed Ghirahim getting between the two. “Little master! Vio!!” The purple streaked blond started screaming again and clawed at his head. “No! Stop it, sky-child!” the spirit commanded, grabbing hold of his hands and firmly yanked them down and away from the messy locks.

“What did you do?!” accused Shadow.

“Shut up, you damnable brat! And help me get him in bed!”

The shadow being’s ruby eyes bugged out in shock. He’d never seen him so angry or worried as he was. He immediately grabbed onto Vio’s legs and the two of them gently laid him onto the huge piece of furniture.

“Bind his wrists,” ordered Ghirahim and tendrils of shadow oh so carefully tied the lighter doppelganger’s arms to the posts at the head of the bed.

“Alright freak, start explainin’,  ** _now_**!”

“You know I would  ** _never_** lay a hand on the little master in such a violent manner, insolent brat!” snapped Ghirahim. Shadow looked away guiltily. It was true after all; he’d seen how the spirit of the Master Sword of Darkness practically doted on his mate. “He just suddenly fell ill,” he said, smoothing the sweat laden bangs from his beloved’s forehead now that he had fallen unconscious.

“What do ya mean ill?! What’s wrong with ‘im?!”

“It would seem something happened deep within his mind,” the taller male replied worriedly, “We were discussing the current state of your relationship with him and then…”

“I see. Sorry for thinkin’ ya’d hurt Vio. You’re right. I shoulda remembered how much ya love my mate”

“You were just as worried as I,” Ghirahim offered as an apology of his own.

The two were silent for the next twenty minutes, both too unsettled to talk to the other and twice as worried as the other for the former hero’s well being at the moment. “Nngh…” Vio muttered, trying to open his eyes “Ugh!” he yelped, shutting them again upon the sudden pain in his head. “G-Ghira?” he called, squinting at the white figure hovering about his bedside. “W-Why do I feel like a bunch of Gorons rolled over me a million times?” he asked, “And why are my hands  ** _tied_**?! I didn’t agree to one of your games, did I?”

Shadow raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. He really didn’t need to know, besides, there had been times when he’d had quite the fun with his shadows and the purple streaked blond himself.

“Sky-child,” the sword spirit questioned cautiously, “Do you… do you know where you are?”

“Of course,” spat the annoyed teen, “We’re at the Palace of Winds. No, wait! I-I was… Vaati had sent me to the dungeons because… what am I doing in our old room?! And what are you doing here Shadow?! I thought…”

“Whoa, slow down there, love!” the blond streaked brunet scolded, releasing his hands and helping him to sit up with Ghirahim adjusting the pillows to make it more comfortable. “Do ya remember what happened down… there?”

Vio frowned, lowering his head in immense shame. “I do. Link had snuck down to see me then the monsters… they… oh Goddesses!! Link! Where’s Link?! Is he ok?! Has Vaati-?!”

“First,” Shadow said, placing a hand on Vio’s mouth, “take it easy, Vio! And second, hero boy’s ok. Vaati saved the both of ya and ‘dealt with’ the army. Don’t worry ‘bout him being punished or anythin’. I’m sure the ol’ windbag believes what happened ta the both of ya was punishment enough.”

“Thank Farore,” Vio breathed, letting a sigh of relief out. “So what happened exactly? I don’t remember…” He let out an exasperated groan. “No, don’t tell me, I blocked my memories again, didn’t I?”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, my little violet,” Ghirahim said apologetically, “If it weren’t for that… that arrogant! Churlish!  Truculent! Piece of half-demon-“

“Look, I apologize already!” Shadow snapped, “Yah, I  ** _did_** take the Master Sword and tried ta stick it to that pompous @$$, but I… I just wanted for us ta be free of him, Vio.”

“I know, Shadow, but you went  ** _against_** the plan. Look at where it got us!”

“I said I was sorry!”

“I am too,” the purple clad twin replied. “For not being there for you when Vaati sent you to Labrynna, for… for worrying you both.”

“I-Is great-uncle ok?” a timid Red called from the doorway.

“I’m alright, Amaranth-kun, no ‘Red’. That’s what you wanted me to call you right?”

“Y-You got your memories back?” he asked hopefully.

“I believe so.”

There was a blur of scarlet then Vio found himself with an armful of a rather excited blond. “That’s wonderful, great-uncle… er sorry… Vio!” he cried, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. “Does that mean you’ll be coming with us back to Labrynna now?”

“I don’t know,” the hyacinth eyed doppelganger replied truthfully, glancing over to his gray skinned lover.

“Whatever it is you decide sky-child, you know I will always be with you,  ** _no_**  matter what.” Vio gave him a grateful smile.

“I-I need some time to think things over, Red-kun.”

“Ok. W-We’ll stay for now, right?” he asked his dark haired lover. “Oh! Um… Shadow, you did tell…”

“It’s ok, Red-kun,” the purple streaked blond replied, “He explained the two of you to me. And no, I’m not angry or jealous. It’d be very hypocritical of me if I was.”

“Oh. That’s good,” Red said, smiling in relief. “I-I was sure you’d hate me if you knew.”

“I don’t hate you,” Vio said, chuckling, “Deep down, I kind of knew that Shadow and I were no longer together.”

“That’s because our hearts are mated, my lovely sky-child,” Ghirahim supplied.

“O-Our hearts are…” The shorter teen startled, remembering what Shadow had said about demon mating.

“Our souls may not be mates,” the white haired demon went on, glaring at the darker of the three doppelgangers, “Due to certain… ‘circumstances’ – for which I am eternally grateful, so  ** _don’t_** you dare go off believing otherwise, little master – but are hearts are connected. The fact that you were ‘listening’ to it earlier, made it possible for you to remember its mate.”

“G-Ghira?! Are you saying…”

“My little violet,” he said, getting down on one knee and causing Red to squeal in delight. Shadow swore, he was still a little kid at times like these. “I am honored to have you for a mate; that is if you’ll accept that our hearts are as one of course.”

Vio sat there trembling in amazement and disbelief. Had the sword spirit just…?! Sweet Nayru! He did! The hyacinth eyed twin blushed profusely to such a point that he could match Red’s tunic perfectly. “Y-You really meant that didn’t you?” he asked the taller male, earning a smirk from him, “Dear Farore! You did! Oh Ghira… Y-Yes! I-I’ll be your mate, that is if you…” He glanced over to Shadow, who had an unreadable expression on his face for a few moments.

“Go ahead, Vio. I’ll be ok,” the blond streaked brunet said, smiling sadly when his blond lover laid his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Shadow,” he replied, relieved that he had been given the other’s blessing, “I still love you, remember,” he added.

“I know; me too,” he answered, a sad smile on his face. But where one love had withered, a new one had bloomed in its place. “C’mon Red, let’s leave the lovebirds be, there’s somethin’ I wanna talk ta ya about.”

Before the scarlet clad blond could answer in either manner, he was scooped up into Shadow’s arms and bodily carried from the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            “What did you want to talk about, Shadow?” Red asked, ‘eeping’ in surprise as the shadow being pulled him into his lap.

“Amaranth,” he started nervously, “What do ya… what do ya think about him matin’ a demon? I don’t mean like he did with me – accordin’ to our law it ain’t even a real matin’.”

The blond stared at him, perplexed. All this time his lover had been calling Vio his mate when demon law said otherwise. Why? Why would he do that? Did he truly love the purple clad other that much?

“But-But didn’t you say that great-uncle-“

“Yes, he did bind our souls,” the blond streaked brunet replied morosely, “But when demon’s mate, they usually bind more just their souls. They share hearts as well, in other words, both of ‘em have gotta have the same strong feelin’s for each other.”

“D-Don’t you and great-uncle Vio love each other?! You said that, that’s why he-“

“Yah, I  ** _did_** love him, Red. I still do, but our hearts were never really on the same page. Maybe if I hadn’t been such an idiot of a brat and did what I did four centuries ago, they might have been given the time and we would be mates for real by now. But Vio loves that freak and has long before I dragged him back here. I just…  ** _refused_** to see and accept what was right in front of me. I wanted to give this forced mating a chance, I really did. And I wasn’t about to let  ** _anyone_**  getin my way to get it to work.”

“Shadow…”

“I’ll ask ya again, Amaranth. How do ya feel about your ‘great-uncle’ matin’ a demon freak like that?”

“T-They love each other, right? As long as he’s happy, then it shouldn’t matter who great-uncle Vio wants to be with.”

Shadow swallowed nervously in spite of the seemingly favorable response. “What if… what if the demon were… me? W-Wouldja.. Wouldja hate it if I mated with someone like him?”

“Yes I would,” Red replied, jealousy and disappointment filling his heart. Who was it that  ** _his_** lover wanted to mate with?! How long had they’d been going behind his and Vio’s backs?

Shadow’s face fell. He should have known the boy would be against Hylian/demon matings. The little hypocrite! He had been good enough for Red to roll in the hay with, but  ** _not_** good enough to-

“I’d hate it,” the blond continued, “’Cause it wouldn’t be  ** _me_** you’re mating.”

W-W-W-What?!! He… He’d gotten it all wrong?!! Red wasn’t against Hylians mating demons; he was against him mating  ** _someone else_**?!!! “W-What are you tryin’ ta say, sweetling?” he asked.

The vermilion clad teen blushed as red as his tunic. “I-I want us to be mates,” he mumbled unintelligibly.

“What was that? I couldn’t understand a word ya said,” the shadow being said.

“I-I-I w-want us t-to be m-m-mates,” Red answered a bit louder and stammering rather cutely as he continued to sport a bright crimson face. His poor heart was racing so much that he was sure it would burst out of his chest at any moment.

“A-A-Amaranth?!” the darker one sputtered incredulously “D-Didja just say what I think ya said?! Do ya really want-“

“Hell yes!!!” he swore, shocking his lover. The boy never swore outside of their ‘play’. “Din’s Fire, Shadow!! I really, really, really mean it! I already told you I want to be with you always; why not make it official? You said your ‘mating’ with great-uncle isn’t a real one and he’s got someone else too.”

“Oh, my sweet, sweet, ruby! Nothin’ would make me happier than to ‘make it official’, but… I don’t know what’ll happen.  A real matin’ ‘tween a Hylian and one of us has never been done before. I-It could kill ya for all I know.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take, love. If it does kill me – Goddesses forbid – then, at least you’ll be with me ‘til the end, right?”

“R-Red,  ** _I’m_**  not willin’ ta take that risk. I’m sorry, I truly am, sweetling, but, I-“ Shadow winced in pain slightly at his stinging cheek.

“I already told you. I. Don’t. Care!” the angry blond bellowed, “I  ** _want_** this and you  ** _will_** do it one way or another! If you won’t do it ‘cause I’m not a demon, then I’ll go tell Vaati-sama to turn me into one! One way or another you’ll  ** _have_** to do it!!”

The black clad doppelganger’s garnet eyes enlarged to the size of charger plates.  ** _Never_** had he seen either incarnation of Link’s innocent side act so demanding or forceful. “I’m not made of glass, Shadow. I  ** _won’t_** break so easily. If I can spend five years in a brothel as a whore, I can stand  ** _whatever_** it takes to become your mate.”

“There’s no way I can make ya change your mind is there?”

“Nope.  ** _None_** ,” he replied smirking.

Shadow sighed. “Sweet Nayru!” he muttered, “What have I gotten myself into?” he carried his blond lover over to their bed and gently placed him on the huge mattress. “Lie down, Amaranth,” he ordered.

“Shadow?”

“Just do it, love. It’ll be easier on ya if ya do.”

Realizing that the darker doppelganger was indeed going to go through with it, Red obeyed, feeling extremely nervous yet curious as to what a mating would be like. He let out a low moan as he felt the shadow being lick, suck and kiss his neck, paying more attention to the one spot that always drove him nuts than the rest.

“Relax, my little amaranth,” Shadow purred, “There’ll be plenty of time ta ‘play’ once we’re done.” He nervously ran his tongue across his lips, silently praying what he was about to do wouldn’t kill the sweet boy. “Forgive me, sweetling,” he murmured, “but there’s  ** _no_** way I can stop what I’m about ta do from hurtin’.”

“D-Do it,” he demanded, beginning to pant.

Nodding solemnly, Shadow went back to his soon to be mate’s neck. This time however, he bit harshly into the soft flesh, making Red cry out in pain and the blond’s crimson lifeforce to flow. “As I drink from you,” the shadowy demon said, stroking the other’s cheek lovingly, “I want ya to put all of your love into the blood. Every little feeling ya have for me, good or bad, can ya do that for me, my love?” The blond nodded wincing slightly for the bite still hurt.

Shadow bent down and started to lap up and suck at the wound he’d made. He shuddered when a rush of power and emotions started to flow into him. “Easy, my ruby,” he whispered pausing between sips, “Not all at once, a bit at a time. That’s it, sweetling,” he said as the surge waned. “Good boy.”

Red continued to pant and moan as his lover and now mate eagerly drank his blood however; it was over too soon when Shadow drew away after a minute of sucking.

The blond streaked brunet chuckled at his mate’s needy whine and tenting leggings. “Almost over, love,” he said, his hand turning into a deadly taloned claw.

Worried sapphires stared as Shadow slashed at his own throat, thick viscous black liquid starting to drip onto his dark clothing. He smiled gently at the blond, carefully helping him to sit up against his chest. “Your turn, my ruby.”

Red stared at the dark blood. Was he really supposed to… do  ** _that_** as well? Seeing his love’s reassuring smile, he hesitantly bent to Shadow’s leaking throat and timidly licked at the dark fluid. To his surprise, it wasn’t at all unpleasant tasting. It had a rich dark, smoky flavor; something akin to dark chocolate mixed with cinnamon, licorice, cardamom, and anise. He found he liked it a lot and began to eagerly suck away at the wound. He gasped and moaned as he began to feel something flow into and around him, caressing him in ways and places that started to drive him wild. Was this how the other felt when Shadow drank from him? If it was, then he was glad to have given his mate pleasure, shivering and moaning at the thought. Goddesses above! This was better than  ** _all_** the times they’d lain together!

The blond streaked brunet was forced to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning as well. The small pain was so he could stay focused lest his little mate drank more than he should. Speaking of which-

“That’s-That’s enough, my little amaranth,” he panted after a minute had gone by, yanking the blond head away as gently as he could with one hand and holding his throat with the other. Red gave another wanton whine, trying to get more of the demon’s intoxicating blood. “No more for you tonight, I’m afraid,” he said, chuckling. The scarlet clad blond pouted, but let himself be laid back onto the bed. “We both need a bit of rest, Red. Then we can-“

The boy let out a pained scream as the blood magic started working. Shadow was immediately on top of him, holding his arms to the blond’s side. “Shh. Shh,” he said, trying as best as he could to hide the fear he was starting to feel.  _‘If ya ever gave a damn, ya b*^%$es,’_  he prayed,  _‘please let him live through this! I already lost someone I would have gladly mated with I don’t wanna lose him too! Please!’_ “Stop it, Amaranth!” he shouted as the boy began to thrash against his hold, “Don’t fight it! Listen ta me! Stop fightin’ and let whatever it’s doin’ happen.”

“H-H-Hurts,” the blond moaned.

“I know. I can feel it too, right here,” he replied, holding a hand on his heart. “But ya gotta calm down. Stop fightin’ ‘k?”

            Red couldn’t say anything, the pain being too great, nodding instead and shut his eyes. The light from the candles scattered about the room starting to hurt them. He just lay there now, letting his new mate hold him firmly, yet gently.

Seeing the crimson clothed teen start to relax, though he would still wince and whine in pain at times, Shadow loosened his grip on the boy’s arms slightly, pulling him against him as he rolled onto the other side of the bed and lay down. “Sleep, my little immortal flower,” he whispered, “It should be over by the time ya wake up.”  _‘And I hope ya do,_ ’ he silently prayed.

            “’K, S-Shadow,” he slurred, already weakened to the point where he could barely remain conscious. “L-Love… you… mate.”

“G’night, my true mate,” the darker one whispered, laying a butterfly’s kiss on one pointed ear. “Love you always…Red.”

As the mated pair slept, Red’s birthmark started to flare, the golden light filling the room completely for the briefest of moments before slowly dying as the triple triangles lifted themselves from the boy’s hand and sailed out of the Palace of Winds in search of a more suitable host. This little hero had made his choice and The Three would respect that wish.

 

~Tsuzuku~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Endnotes: Okay, before you die hard obsessive Zelda fans out there start flaming me for calling Dark Link just plain old Link, let me explain a few things. First of all, in case you’ve haven’t picked up on the clues, I suggest you go back and reread this thing. There are clues that tip you off as to who this version of Dark Link really is. Second, as I said in the description, is that this only the beginning. I wasn’t about to show you my whole hand in one go ya know. - _ ^ You’ll just have to stick around for the next part to see what I reveal next.


End file.
